Chronicles of Fate: ELPTA- Pokémon Academy!
by DJTiki
Summary: An academy to hone your skills as a Pokémon trainer? One single focus has brought together an array of new, aspiring trainers wanting to learn. In the school of your dreams, nothing can possibly ruin it! Right? With shady characters lingering and mysteries to solve, the ELPTA is more than your typical Pokémon school. Who really pulls the strings in this academy? On haitus.
1. Prelude and Opening Statements

_A/N: Ello! Welcome to this story. So a few things to note. There will be a little bit of everything here. So a bit of Drama, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, maybe not Spiritual, but beside that, you get the point. This is a story, I've dreamt up for quite some time and I hope that you guys read it and love it. _**ENJOY** :)

**THANKS TO EVERYONE, WHO SUBMITTED THEIR OC'S. FORM SUBMISSIONS ARE NOW CLOSED!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prelude<strong>

Hello! _**Welcome to the world of Pokémon**_. There are multiple regions, in the world of Pokémon world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos. All hosting many wonderful Pokémon to enjoy and cherish. But in this tale, our story isn't in any of those places...

But a far off region, known as **Estino**: _A series of five islands, which together makes up the entirety of the region_. _The place of true togetherness, culturally inclined and very beautiful. _

One of these islands is a large island, containing most of Estino's cities and towns. Where all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and the Champion, waits. Routes to sight see and Caves to scour.

Then there is the two islands of **Vladimir**. The best of the best come here to train in the art of Mega Evolution and hone their senses as an Aura Guardian. Although, their population is very small, they make it up in great strengths. Population is exclusive and only the very best of trainers, may enter.

The fourth island is a tiny island named **Festigg** Island. Here, parties and celebrations happen. Tourists from all around the Pokémon World, acknowledges Estino for their large-scaled parties. Amusement Parks. Festivals. Carnivals. This place has it all.

But the last island is what's important. Here, all trainers from across the world come to a complex academy and learn from the very best, how to be a great trainer. Hundreds of kids are accepted every few years and are wisped away to this very island. You will not find anything so grand, anywhere else. This is the heart and soul of Estino's credibility. This is the island of the E.L.P.T.A, the **Estino League's Pokémon Trainer Academy!**

So sit down, one and all, and let me tell you about a story, where a handful of unlikely trainers are chosen by Fate, to be set in this academy. Do they have what it takes to be the very best?

**WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF POKÉMON! HERE, AURAL BONDS FORM AND BATTLES TAKE PLACE; WHERE WE WILL BECOME ONE WITH OUR POKÉMON AND TRUST IN THEM AS OUR NEW COMPANIONS. THE JOURNEY OF YOUR WILDEST DREAMS, AWAITS!**

Let's begin our story, anew with a young boy, who prepares himself for the best instruction, money could ask for...Let us dive in a little town, called Surtic Town...

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER TO LEAVE QUESTIONS, THOUGHTS, CONCERNS, COMMENTS, AND ALL THAT GOOD-OLD STUFF IN THE REVIEWS!<strong>


	2. OC Submitter's Hall of Fame

**A list of the brave, the daring, and the totally, not-lame people who have contributed, to making this story better. These are the 1... 2... 3... 17! OC Submitters. Thus, they will be embedded to this chapter and shall be remembered forever. May Arceus, bless their kind souls. Make sure to read their stuff (if they have a fanfiction), they are truly, special people. NOW I HAVE MY FAVORITES. But in my eyes, you seventeen are the true MVP's. So yeah, congrats.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TheLoner2<strong>_

_**ColorfulMoon**_

_**Legacy918**_

_**CalzoneCannon**_

_**Orpheus7680**_

_**Jexo**_

_**Mr1O5**_

_**AlmightyCjpb**_

_**Gara316**_

_**GreenSonic**_

_**PokeThatPokémon**_

_**faneevee2012**_

_**Rek-san**_

_**AcediaPrototype**_

_**Ajwin11**_

_**TheFinalElements**_

_**FourHeavenlyKings**_


	3. Chapter 1: First Hours

_**A/N: REWRITTEN AND STUFF. Now with... Better grammar...600 more words...New POV's...AUTHOR'S NOTE...FOOTNOTE and something I forgot. ENJOY this chapter(again...)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 1: On An Island Far, Far Away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beep. Beep. Beep<strong>. A loud sound was echoing. **Beep. Beep. Beep**. The sound was continually getting louder and louder. Beep. Beep. sound was demanding attention.

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BE-**

The alarm, snooze button was clicked and the sound ceased. as a young boy, rose out of bed with a yawn even louder, than that of a Snorlax. The boy got hold of three steps from his bed, dragging his cold feet across the hardwood floors. He was clad in striped, blue pajamas with a Pokéball image, in its back.

_"Today's the big day,"_ the boy remembered. He stretched his arm outwards, nearly hitting the wall with the painting of a young woman in a dark outfit and blonde hair. On the rear end of the painting read the words "Cynthia: The Greatest Champion To Ever Live"

The boy walked into the bathroom, turned the sink on and looked at himself, in the mirror. He saw a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes. Slightly pale skin. He had blue pajamas on. Nothing too new here. When he reached down to grab his toothbrush, he found out a strip of white paper.

He picked it up and read it:

**WALTER SIPTER**

**ONE ADMISSION TO S.S ELPTA**

**S.S ELPTA TO LEAVE AT 7:40 A.M MAIN/ 8:00 A.M VLAD**

**REMEMBER TO BRING CLOTHES AND MONEY**

_7:30?_ Walter quickly got wide-eyed and rushed to his alarm clock, running over the clothes hastily laid out on the floor. He grabbed his alarm clock from his wooden shelve, accidentally pulling the plug from the warning device. Walter looked dumbfounded as he couldn't put together, why the clock didn't work.

He gazed down at the base to see the plug not in the outlet. And now all of a sudden it made sense.

"Oh, come on, " Walter grabbed the plug off the floor and plugged it back in the rampart.

_Work, work, work, work, work_. Walter went on tapping the clock, thinking it had any connotation to how fast it would turn on. To no surprise, it didn't.

_I don't have any time for this, now._ The clock turned on with the time showing "88:88". Evidently, this wasn't the real time.

_Hurry up, you stupid alarm._ The clock started to flash and blink from 88:88 to nothing. The red LED lights, while only a few minutes, took almost an eternity for Walter. Finally. Walter thought to himself.

The time flashed 7:18. _Shit. I'm going to be late_. Walter quickly perked himself up and fumbled through clothes, he left on the floor and bed.

He plucked up an outfit and held it up against the wall. It was a simple, red shirt and blue pants. _Good enough_.

He brought off his dirty pajamas and was left in only his underwear. Then, hastily put on his shirt and denim. Sped to the bathroom, nearly slipping up on a puddle._ I left the sink on._ Walter grabbed his toothbrush, brushed his teeth, and spat in the toilet.

_Am I any good?_ Walter grinned and broke out his face, looking for any blemishes that may have materialized on his face. _I'm good_.

Walter ran down the stairs. The living room was also clad in hardwood. There was a small kitchen, with all the necessities. The living room had a green couch and a television. Set, on the televsion, was a local weather station

"I need to go," Walter stretched a hand on the front doorknob before he was interrupted.

"Where do you think, you're going?!" A voice echoed the living room as Walter halted his actions and turned around. "Sit down, you haven't eaten breakfast yet, sweetie"

_This was Walter's mom, Caroline. She was a nice woman. She looked a lot like Walter, except she didn't have sideburns like Walter, nor did she have brown hair. She was blonde. Caroline was also a trainer before Walter was born. She became a stay at home mom, once Walter was born._

"Mom... But" Walter sighed as he sat down in the kitchen dining room table.

"But this-but that, we never talk, besides, you won't be late, promise. Walter sat down on a chair across the table from his mom. "Now eat your food, I didn't poison it"

Walter looked down at his prepared plate. It had hash browns and pancakes, which was drizzled with brown syrup. On the side, there were also some eggs that was bred and nurtured from Exeggutors. As a drink there were also a shake made from Oran, Pecha, and Sitrus berries. It gave off a sweet aroma. It was almost too irresistible to pass up. Unless you had a diet as weird as a Grimer in a waste bin.

_I guess I can stay for a bit_. Walter chowed down on the food, starting with the pancakes, then finishing off the eggs and drinking his shake.

"Mind if I take these hash browns to eat on the boat?"

"Sure, I'll get you a bag"

Walter smiled.

"That isn't necessary," Walter shoved the hash browns, into one of his jean pockets. Caroline looked stultified.

"It saves bags"

"You're one, weird kid," Caroline nodded her head.

Walter rose out of his chair and walked to the door.

"Bye Mom, love you!"

"I love you too," Caroline looked beside her side and found something. It was probably for the better, if Walter didn't go stepping outside without them. She snickered.

Walter stepped out the door and stretched his arms out. The sky was a faint blue and the grass was wet with fresh dew. The smell of trees and berries filled the air, that enveloped him. The town also had plenty of trees and berry bushes. Yep, this was Surtic Town. _Surtic Town was on the far left side of Estino. It had good vegetation with year round, growing berries. It was a very ideal place to settle down._

* * *

><p>Next door from Walter, another young man was looking in front of a glass mirror. The boy was pale skinned, in a plaid-brown, flannel jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. The kid proceeded to button up his flannel jacket using the round, white buttons sewed on it.<p>

He took one, hard stare at the mirror. Then, he smirked maliciously. _You're definitely ready, Garett. Now, all you gotta do is grab your things and get Walter._

_Garett was Walter's best friend. They have known each other, since they were babies. Garett was always the one to be overzeilous and was always hyperactive. He always teases Walter, with only the best intentions. He was also leaving for the S.S ELPTA._

On top of his sloppy bed was a large, blue duffel bag. The bag was hanging off the edge and all sorts of dirty clothes were falling out of it. In fact, his whole room was pretty dirty. Across the carpeted floors were clothes and some stuffed into his metal drawer. The aroma was foul; It smelled of mildew and body odor, which was most likely due to Garett's dirty clothes.

_Alright, let's grab my things and go._ Garett casually walked up to his bag and reached down at its zipper. He zipped up everything and lugged it over his shoulder. Garett looked around at his room; He held his head high and waved his things goodbye.

"I'll clean it when I get back"

There was a staircase, that led to the lower level of Garett's home. His Mom greeted him when he descended the staircase and her face didn't look particularly happy. _Oh, no... Here we go, again._ Garett cringed and a cold shiver ran up his spine.

**"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT CLEANING YOUR ROOM**!" His Mom screamed, spitting on Garett's face. He always hated his mother's scoldings._ I have to go, Walter's gonna leave without me._

His father, however, was simply trying to chill his wife's nerves. "He's gonna be late, if he does, clean his room" His Mom's face was oozing steam from how livid she was. _There's no convincing her, otherwise, isn't there?_

**"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE GOING TO GO BACK UP AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM, RIGHT**-"

"I'll clean it. Just let him go with Walter. They've been looking forward to this, all summer, you know?" _Yes! Leave it to dad to save my ass, when I need it_.

Garett's Mom averred her eyes and sighed. "Fine!"

Garett leaped in the air, high-fiving his father and jumping around in victory. "But-" She interrupted Garett's cheering and poked his father in the chest. "You aren't getting any AND you're sleeping on the couch for a week!"

His father's jaw dropped. "But... but... but," He loured and put his mouth on Garett's earlobe. "You owe me BIG time!" _Poor Dad. No sex and has to sleep on that bumpy old couch for a week. Would hate to be in his shoes._

As he finished these thoughts, a loud shriek was heard from the outdoors. It sounded like someone was being brutally gored in the middle of the yard.

"Who the hell is that?!" His Mom heard the loud crying, quickly growing annoyed and stomping into the kitchen, shielding her ears.

_That's my cue._ Garett ran to the front door of his house and blew a kiss to his Mom. **"BYE! LOVE YOU"**

**"I LOVE YOU TOO, BE SAFE!"** His Mom yelled, trying to sound louder than the crying, outside the house. Garett twisted his doorknob and exited the home. _That was a close one, but let's see what my crying Walter is up to._

* * *

><p>Walter's toes on his feet wrapped the grass around him as something slimy crawled to him. That is when Walter noticed. <em>There's a Pokémon crawling on me. I forgot my shoes. THERE'S A POKÉMON CRAWLING ON MY FOOT!<em>

Caroline burst open the house doors to find Walter screaming at the top of his lungs.

**"MOM, GET IT OFF ME. GET IT OFF ME!"** Walter was shaking his foot, uncontrollably. Caroline rushed over to Walter, who was shaking his entire body. She hit the bug and it fell on the ground, fainted.

Walter was hyperventilating on the ground. He always hated the feeling of bug Pokémon. _That was gross, I hate those things._

"You forgot your shoes, honey" Caroline handed Walter's shoes. Walter puts on his shoes. A voice was heard from the other side of Surtic town.

"Yo, Walter!," the voice got closer. Walter, of course, knew who this was- None other than his best pal, Garett. "Is that you, screaming like a baby, this early?," He rubbed his eyes, grinning.

"Can you stop laughing and help me up, please? You know how I am, about bugs," Walter asked as he held up his hand. Garett grabbed it and pulled him up.

"If you keep screaming like that, you'll never have a girlfriend," Garett prigly said. "Like, when was the last time, you had one? If not, at all?"

Walter blushed. "I don't have to answer that"

"If you aren't a loner, this year. Maybe that'll change," Garett smiles. Garett was always the one to worry about relationships. As much as Walter wanted to disprove it, Garett was right. He really haven't made any friends, let alone any relationships outside of his mom and Garett.

Caroline and Garett stared at each other and laughed. They almost burst into tears, before Walter jumped in. _They won't be laughing once I do get one. Then I'll show them._

"Ha-ha, very funny. Are you even ready?," Walter questioned.

"When you are. We are taking Pidgeot and Fearow to Latermin City," Garett stated.

"Fine by me"

Caroline stared at Walter very intently. She licked her thumb and smeared it against Walter's hair. Walter was moving around his whole body to shake her off. He had a line a spit across his forehead, when he shook her off. It wouldn't even make my hair any better.

"Sorry. You're growing up so fast, Walter"

"Yeah, Walter. You're growing up so fast," Garett mocked Caroline. Walter shoved him in the stomach.

"It's not my fault, you're treated like a baby" He said, holding his stomach, laughing. Caroline rolled her eyes and began to queried Walter on what he had in possession.

"Have your clothes, Walter?," Caroline asked, folding her arms.

"Yep" Walter responded with confidence.

"Money?"

"Yep"

"Toothbrush?"

Walter hesitated to answer, he knew he forgot. Caroline sighed and gazed at him hard.

"Boys will be boys, I'll go get it"

Caroline walked back into the house and shut the doors behind her.

Garett's dad, opened the door to the house and walked towards the boys. In his hand were two Pokéballs. They were obviously their transportation to Latermin. He took a look at the boys, with his fingers on the plate.

"Ready to go?," he asked.

"We're waiting on my mom" Walter answered.

"Ah. Okay"

There was an awkward silence. It was most likely because everyone was tired to say anything, that or they are just very boring people. A bug crawled up Garett's shoulder and a Pidgey perched on Walter's head. They shook it off. Still, no words were exchanged. _What is taking her? I'm gonna be late for the boat. _

As soon, as he recollected her thoughts, screams could be heard from the house.

**"WALTER! DID YOU FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE SINK AGAIN AND DIDN'T CLEAN UP?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU, THAT THE DRAIN DOESN'T WORK?! AND YOU FORGOT TO FLUSH! I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF ON THOSE PUDDLES! WHEN I GET DOWN THERE, I SWEAR!"**

Walter gazed at Garett and his dad. They were dumbstruck. The three men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Garett's dad sent out his Pidgeot and his Fearow, hastily.

"I think now is as any good time to leave, get on!" Garett's dad said.

Walter propped on Fearow and began to rise off the ground. Caroline slammed open the doors and startled them. She was holding a toothbrush.

"Well. Time to go. Love you. Bye," Walter waved his hands goodbye and took off with the other two, flying high into the morning sky.

Caroline sighed and relaxed her shoulders, as the boys left. She snickered.

"He forgot his toothbrush"

* * *

><p><strong>And as the boys rose into the sky, their grand tale of the adventures of E.L.P.T.A finally began. What will await me when we arrive? Where the classes be held? How will be classes be taught? All the answers, Walter, were trying to make sense of. But only when they arrive on campus, will he get his answers.<strong>


	4. Chapter 2: Swimming in Latermin's Port

_A/N: Grammatical erros fixed. Or most of them. XD I was, for a second, considering, combining this with Chapter 1. But I knew, these two chapters were far too different in setting, to be combined. Maybe I could combine this with Chapter 3..._

* * *

><p>The boys landed their birds in Latermin City. <em>Latermin City was a port. It was the place to go, if you wanted to visit the other four islands of Estino without using the help of bird Pokémon. Of course, in order to reach their destination, Walter and Garett needed to ride the boat.<em>

Walter smelled the air around him. The salty seas of Estino and the sound of roaring boats filled his ears and nostrils. The sky was bluer than before and all around the dock, students were having casual conversations.

Garret stretched out his arms, and placed his hand on the shoulder of Walter's red shirt. Garret's dad looked at them both.

"You boys better stay out of trouble. Imma head out now, have fun!" Garret's dad put Fearow back in his Pokéball and put the Pokéball in his pocket. Mounted on Pidgeot, he flew away and disappeared in the clouds.

"Finally, he's gone" Garett said. "Now it's time to have some real fun, amirite?"

"I-I guess" shyfully Walter made his way over to the dock, passing by the Pokémart and Pokécenter.

"What's the matter, Walter?"

"You know... I'm not sure how the other kids will like me. I'm not that popular and I don't know anybody because I barely leave Surtic. And the fact that-"

Garret stopped him there. He smacked his teeth and nodded his head in disapproval. He, once again, put his arm around Walter's shoulder. He stared at him and smiled as he pointed towards the dock.

"Walter. Walter. Walter. Don't be such a sap. Think of it this way. A lot of people here, don't know each other. You aren't the only one. You see the dock? That's your opportunity to meet someone. And hey, you might meet someone special if you know what I mean..." Garret continually nudged Walter's elbows and raised his eyebrows, hoping he would catch on.

_I guess he is right, even about me meeting someone "special", whatever that means, Walter thought._

"And besides, we got here relatively earlier, even if it has been just by a few minutes. Hopefully the line isn't too long."

They approached the boats and the wooden docks. When they looked, the line was very long. People were in a single file trying to get in. Some even almost falling off completely into the water. The boys grew wide-eyed and confused, like a Magikarp splashing on nothing but dry land.

"You were saying?" Walter averred as he swallowed hard. _I guess, we didn't get here early enough._

"Don't worry, I am NOT going to leave your side. I swear it"

They approached the line as kid's were shoving each other to get the front of the line. It's not like the boat is leaving anyone behind, they are wasting their time.

"HEY, YOU SKIPPED ME!" a random Youngster said on the front.

"YEAH, I DID! AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" A larger and more frightening Hooligan responded. He grabbed the kid by his yellow shirt and lifted his scrawny body into the air. He hurled him towards the back of the line, landing right in front of Walter and Garret.

"This is gonna be fantastic, I can already tell", Walter said as he stared down at the broken kid.

"What did I tell you", Garett recalled. "I will never leave your side. EVER! I have your back, like a Kangaskhan and her kid"

Two girls approached Walter and Garret. From the looks of things, they were swimmers. They looked the part. They had bikinis on and it wasn't that hot outside, a staple for people striding to be swimmers. Their bikinis were red and blue, respectively. Other than that, there was no differentiating from the two girls. It was like they were twins.

"Hey, can anyone, that is from here, walk us to where we can get some soda?" The girl in the red bikini requested.

Garret pulled Walter aside for a moment. He placed his mouth against his ear and began to whisper.

"Remember when I said that I wouldn't leave you? I'm sort of breaking that promise."

Garret rushed towards the girls, completely betraying Walter._How'd I guess that he would try to get fresh with someone he doesn't know?_

"I'll take you guys" Garett said as he was some drooling puppy. _So much for Garret not leaving my side_.

"Thanks! You can take me. Lola, can you save our spot, in line?" The girl in the red bikini asked. She winked towards her.

"Sure, I guess" The girl in the blue bikini answered. As she said that Garret and the girl left the two behind. She walked towards Walter. She was twirling her thumbs with her head down, as she was trying to find the right words to say.

"Hey, um... Nice to meet you? No, I mean, how are you?" The girl in the blue bikini said as she extended her palms. Walter looked flabbergasted as he doesn't have any experience with talking to others, let alone a female.

"Hi" Walter greeted. He stared blankly at her palm.

"An open palm means you shake it" Walter still looked confused.

"You aren't the talkative type, are you?" The girl said.

"No, not really." Walter held his head down. _This is so embarrassing, thought Walter_.

"Well, let's start with names. What's your name?" She brushed against his arm, making him feel a bit more uncomfortable than usual._Can she get any closer? Geez._

"My name is Lola, if you hadn't heard already from my sister." Lola gazed at Walter hard and saw he was sweating. Walter seemed to begin to warm up to her.

"That was your sister?" Walter asked. Lola had a blank expression, showing her annoyance, from that statement.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lola said. "Her name is Lille and we are twins. She is the older twin by a couple of seconds, so she thinks she has dominance over me. I think it's a load of bull, if you ask me." Lola paused and smiled. She shoved Walter a few feet away from her. "I see what you did there! Don't try to back down now, dude. What's your name, you weirdo?"

"Hey, I not the one who just share my life story just now, so I'm not the weirdo." Walter smiled back. "But, yeah. My name is Walter."

"Cool. Last name?" Lola asked quickly.

"What are you going to do, look me up on the internet?" Walter sarcastically queried. It was becoming more clear that he was beginning to enjoy her company.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lola lightly punched Walter in the shoulder. "I only look up people, who are actually cool."

"Oh, so I'm not cool enough for you?" Walter pointed to himself, as he made a face funnier and more stupid than a Feebas.

Lola laughed. "Barely. You seem nice, how come I don't see you around more?" Walter sighed.

"Because I live in Surtic Town"

"Oh...I seeeee" Lola heard her voice as it her pitch got higher. "Where's that?"

"Exactly, my point. It's in the ass end of Estino's mainland. You don't even need to go there to reach some city. All it has is trees, berry bushes, and rocks."

"Damn. That sucks." Lola sat down on the wooden plank. A Luvdisc appeared out the water and sprayed Lola in the face. The pressure of Water Gun obscured her vision and left a Salty taste in her mouth, the force of it subdued her back to the cold, hard wood. When she got up and wiped off her face, she left a sour grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" Walter asked.

"I'm fine. Water Pokémon don't bother me some" Lola faintly smiled. "The primary reason, I'm going to this academy is to hone my skills as both a Swimmer and a trainer"

"You're a Swimmer?" Walter puzzled. He stared down at Lola's two piece blue bikini. _Of course, she's a swimmer, Walter._ When he stared back up, he saw Lola staring at dead into his eyes. She pointed at her face.

"Eyes are up here, buddy"

Walter flinched and jumped back a bit behind him.

"No! I didn't mean it like that" Walter frantically shook as he protected his face, with the palms of his hands. _I really screwed up badly._

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna slap you. It's not like you can help but stare at my bikini, can you? It's a price from being a swimmer, you know?" She store down and adjusted her top. "My sister has the exact, same one, except its Red...speaking of which, where is Lille and that weird friend of yours?"

_Where is Garret? What is taking them?, He thought._

"You mean Garret? Yeah, he is sort of, a flirt. He's probably trying to hit on Lille right now" Walter said awkwardly. He rubbed his hair and forced a grin, like forcing a Mightyena to not frown.

"That would explain why he was staring us down from earlier... What a creep" Lola looked mortified. "You guys must go way back, if you can put up with that." Walter sat down next to Lola.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. We go back, since we were babies. Neither of us had any siblings, so we considered ourselves brothers. Speaking of which, what about you and Lille? What's the deal with that?"

Lola looked a bit depressed as she couldn't form the correct words in her head to explain their situation well.

"Actually, is it fine, that I don't mention that? It's kinda personal. But it is why we came here in the first place, you know?" Lola averred and leapt up before the situation got too awkward and discomforting.

They both saw Garett and Lille approach them, with three sodas and a fresh water bottle.

"It's about time, you got here, Garret! I'm thirsty over here" Walter scolded.

"Yeah, Walter... The vending machine ran out of sodas, so we got you a fresh water." Garett said as Walter frowned. Lille gazed at Garett and snatched the fresh water from his hands.

"Garett, are you some sort of deaf idiot? I'm watching my luxurious weight, you know?" Lille gestured her hands throughout her whole body. _Well, I guess Lille's the pushy one._

Don't I look slimmer already," Lola peeked at her body and looked unconvinced.

"Sure, you do. Miss Eat Three Bags of Potato Chips Before We Leave The House" Lola responded, playfully sticking out her tongue, a sign of disrespect.

Lille gasped. She was tearing up, in sheer shock. "Lola, you know, we don't talk about that! It was my moment of weakness." What a baby, Walter thought. Lille stared at Walter.

"Who's he?"

"His name is Walter, and he's cool when you get to know him." Lola pointed at Walter and gestured it to Lille.

"Walter, this is my sister, Lille"

Walter quietly waved his hands at her. Lille got uncomfortably close to Lola, yet Lola didn't feel slightly threatened.

"Hi, Walter.", Lille said. "Lola I'll tell Mom and Dad, you were smooching it up with Walter!"

Pressured, Lola cracked down and blushed and Walter eyes popped out is socket, like seeing Golem use Fly for the first time. _THAT NEVER HAPPENED._.

"**WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT! WE JUST MET**" Lola said.

"But I know, you were thinking it." Lola semeed completely, embarrassed. She didn't stand the fact, that Lille blackmailed her. For her, it wouldn't be the first time.

"What about you and Garret, huh? Why were you guys gone for so long? How long does it take to get four sodas?" Lola rebutted.

"Excuse me, I never told you my name...", Garret murmured.

Garret stared at Lille and blushed. Lille's face grew plump, red out of sheer anger.

"**WE DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED**!" Lille exclaimed. "This isn't the right boat anyways, our boat is in Peninsulan City. So we need to go like now." Lola spat in Lille's face. From disgust, Lille tripped back a few steps, nearly hitting Garret in the face, with her pasty and sunburnt elbow.

"You know what, **NO!**. They are all going to the same place, if you hadn't noticed, you dumbass. Why would I go with you?!"

"First off." Lille smacked her lips. "You and I know that I **AM** in charge of you." Lille rolled her eyes. "Second. We can't just be going off in the wrong boat when we're checked for attendance in another boat, dummie" Lille approached dangerously close to Lola. "And Third. I know something you don't want these two to hear"

While Garett and Walter stood there, confused, Lola quickly grew furious and teared up.

"You wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

"I would"

Lille and Lola were staring each other down, harder than a Zangoose and a Seviper fighting over the last berry in the bush. They both despised each other, neither wanting to back down. A game of Poker to see, who could call the bluff. But Lola didn't want to bank on the chance that Lille was playing a bluff. Lola sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but let me say "Bye" first."

"You have one minute", Lille clocked. Lola quickly approached Walter and Garret. She turned towards Walter.

"It was really nice talking with you, Walter. I hope I can see you around at the Academy later. When you see me around, don't be a stranger and say Hi." Lola smiled and turned to Garret and snatched a can of soda from his hands.

"What's up with you twins and snatching things all the time?" Garret said.

Lola waved to Walter and Walter grinned and waved back.

**"DON'T FORGET TO TALK TO ME WHEN YOU SEE ME, BYE!"**

Lola and Lille both ran off. As they left Latermin City, the evidence of a salty breeze and the cool sea were fainting from the twins. They ran past the Pokécenter and then the Pokémart and headed towards the adjacent route. And like that, they disappeared in the route ahead.

"She took my soda... I already drunk from it. She'll notice a half-empty can of soda, sooner or later." Garett handed one of the sodas to Walter.

"Eh. I'm not thirsty anymore", Walter said. "But. I'll keep with me, so I can drink it on the boat.

"You're not thirsty? You mean to tell me that I spent 80 Pokébucks just to figure out you're an Aquaphob?" Garett teased as Walter blankly stared at him. "But what did I tell you, Walter? You were going to talk to someone before you knew it and you might meet some "special". Garett felt on top of the world for helping Walter. He had a mass superiority complex towards Walter.

"But you also told me, you weren't gonna leave my side, too. We just met anyways, so I wouldn't say that, yet." Walter was twiddling his thumbs and looking down at the wooden planks at the dock. _We literally just met, Garett is ridiculous_.

Walter noticed the line got considerably shorter than when they arrived.

"SOMETIME THIS LIFETIME, KID" someone in the line rudely shouted. But it appeared to be directed to the front of the line, rather than the two boys._Wonder what that's about_...

Walter and Garett were then being shoved by kids behind them, telegraphing them to move up. When they moved up ahead, Walter noticed a faint hand mark on the side of Garett's face, he then smirked. _Typical Garett_

"Hey, Garett?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Lille go for you?" Garett blushed and loured, as she turned his way away from Walter.

"**Shut up, Walter"**

* * *

><p><strong>The boys have finally arrived at their designated boats! Who are these twins, exactly? What secrets are they hiding? What sort of sadist would hold up this line? ALL OF THIS AND MORE IN ELPTA!<strong>


	5. Chapter 3: Bunk Beds

_A/N: Revised! Chapter 3 and 4 are now combined into a singular chapter. It only makes sense, you know? Well, this should be the last of it! Enjoy this chapter, now with fewer grammatical mistakes and such!_

* * *

><p>In the front of the line, an ambitious young girl ready her things for the E.L.P.T.A. But she was really taking up their time.<p>

"Okay, Makeup. Check." The girl tallied. "Dresses. Check. Bracelets. Phone. Check. Check and check. Money. Good."

"**COME ON, HOW MANY GODDAMN THINGS DO YOU NEED, CHICK**?!" It was becoming apparent that this one girl had brought a huge load of things. The already, angry line of students was getting even angrier.

**"YEAH, WHAT'S THE HOLDUP?!"  
><strong>  
><strong>"HURRY UP<strong>"

But the line wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed. The girl herself was becoming more and more furious. _Can't they just considerate and wait for once? You can't rush beauty. I need to make sure everything is with me._ Another person in the line outbursts, as if they have been reading her very thoughts.

"**YOU'VE BEEN UP THERE FOR FIVE MINUTES. ALL YOU DO IS SHOW A SLIP OF PAPER AND YOU'RE IN"**

"Slip of paper...?" She mumbled to herself. She snapped her fingers, recovering her lost knowledge. _Should be around here somewhere_. The girl dug into her pockets and to her surprise, felt nothing, at least something that felt as flat as a Stunfisk under an anvil.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Her heartbeat raced under the pressure. She turned her head towards the "guard" of S.S E.L.P.T.A, a towering young man whose muscles were so toned that even a Machamp could get jealous out of looks alone. He was holding bags of makeup and clothes.

"Umm... You see Mr. Guard, I don't have my ticket" The guard looked eerily frustrated with her.

"No ticket, no entry" He said.

"Pleas-"

"No." He shoved her bags of stuff back at her chest. "Go home"

_Aw, man. I was looking forward to this too_. The girl felt a tapping on her left shoulder. She turned around to find a short kid with black, gelled hair and a preppy get-up of a V-Neck vest and khakis. He held out to her a slip of paper.

"I guess that means, this is yours." The kid said with something to almost a pitched screech. The girl held out one of her hands, with the other one gripping the bags with dear life.

"Gee. Thanks. Umm, well this is awkward. What's your name?"

"Henry" The girl smiled and looked down at her paper to verify it was her:

**REBECCA LIA  
>ONE ADMISSION TO S.S ELPTA<br>S.S ELPTA TO LEAVE AT 7:40 A.M MAIN/ 8:00 A.M VLAD  
>REMEMBER TO BRING CLOTHES AND MONEY<strong>

_This was Rebecca. She is an ambitious young girl who comes off a bit vain at times. She wanted to leave for the academy, to see all the new things she can learn about trainers and becoming one herself. Rebecca always has the best intentions to be kind, even if her boasting is more than annoying._

"Thanks. Henry"

"You are welcome, Rebecca" Henry felicitously smiled. Rebecca turned around and handed her ticket to the Guard.

"Seems like you lucked out. Go ahead and go in the boat"

"**FINALLY**!" Someone in the line said, as she entered the boat.

Rebecca took two steps in the boat and saw that it was pretty standard. The whole boat's floor was patted and boarded by hardwood, the walls, covered in a bleak white wallpaper, and there were a lot of doors, that would probably be the bedrooms for the passengers.

She frowned. _Well, this is what I get for wanting something a bit grander._

As she drugged her shoes through a door, a voice greeted her.

"Hey! Welcome to the S.S ELPTA!", the woman greeted. Rebecca turned her head to the right to see that a woman was sitting down at a desk with a pen and a clipboard. The woman had red hair, a face of perfect complexion, oblong glasses, and a large grin on her face.

"Before you go on your merry way, I need to tell you what room you stay in!", the woman enjoined.

"Umm...okay" Rebecca refuted.

"So, all I need is your last name, first and then your first name", the desk woman required.

"Lia, Rebecca"

The desk woman grabbed her clipboard and began flipping through it.

"L's, L's, L..." she mumbled. Her face lit up. "AHA. Ms. Rebecca Lia, you'll be staying in Room A7."

"Uhhgg. Where is A7?"

"Oh, that's easy. The 'A' means you will be staying on this floor, the first floor and '7' means you are in the seventh room." The woman checked her clipboard again "OH and by the looks of it, you have a roommate too! Hopefully you guys get along."

Rebecca began to walk off when the woman handed her a piece of paper.

"Make sure you have this with you, at ALL times. But if you lose it, make sure to come to me. HAVE A NICE DAY!"

The paper reads:

**REBECCA LIA  
>ENTRY: 548<br>ROOM: A7  
><strong>**E****.**

_548? What does that mean? _

Rebecca began to walk away, in search for her room, when she began fantasizing about her roommate.

_We are going to get along so well! She and I are gonna be besties, I just know it! But what if "She" is a "He"? We would be the cutest couple ever! _

She passed by other kids who were conversing as normal.

"Did you get a slip of paper", a boy asked. "What did you get?"

"I got a 374, whatever that means.." another kid responded.

"I have a 172" the boy said. "These could be rankings, that's it! I'm better than you because I have the smaller number. Ha-ha!"

_Rankings? _Rebecca looked at her slip of paper again. _No fair! I have 548! Is it because I took too long in the line? I really hope they're wrong..._

She looked up to find engravings, in a door that read "A7". Rebecca grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

Room A7 consisted of two desks, a bunk bed and a mirror.

"Thank God, they have a mirror", thought Rebecca. She lowered one of her hands to set her bags down, afterwards, started to incessantly talking to herself.

"This is going to be so fun! Gonna be a trainer, then Imma make a bunch of friends, and no one will be able to stop me once I become the Champion of Estino. They will all look at me like-"

"Can you please, shut up! I'm trying to sleep, here" Rebecca's speech was intruded by someone else in the room.

On the top bunk, a blanket fell off the bunk and a figure appeared from the soft mattress. The figure was a female, with black hair and green eyes. She was in a purple T-shirt and white pants. She had clear blue piercings in her ears.

The figure looked at her stuff and back at Rebecca.

"Don't tell me, you're..." She mumbled unpleasantly.

"**YEP**! I'm your new roommate, girlfriend!" Rebecca grinned.

"Don't call me 'girlfriend'. My name is Stephanie and I'd prefer if you call me by that."

_This is Stephanie. She is a bit of a sour puss and kinda mean. She likes sleeping. She hates noise. And she wants to be a trainer, I guess. It's just best not to get in her way.  
><em>  
>"Okay, Stephanie. Ummm..." Rebecca searched the room for a way to conserve with her new roomie. Her thought process ended once she glanced at her makeup bag.<p>

"Hey, you can use my makeup ba-" Again her gesture was interrupted.

"Imma stop you right there, what's your name?"

"Rebecca"

"Okay, Rebecca. Let's get a few things clear. I'm not a makeup person, nor am I a type of person who relishes on quote on quote, 'girly' things. If you stay out my way, we'll get along just nicely. Are we on a mutual agreement?"

"I guess.."

"Good. I'm going back to sleep"

"Umm... Stephanie?"

"What is it, Rebecca?" Stephanie asked annoyed.

"Can I have the top bunk?"

"Stephanie's top bunk is reserved for Stephanie only. So the short answer is no and never"

"Oh. Well, good night"

"Night"

Before Stephanie could recede back into the comforts from underneath her blanket, the intercom rang. Rebecca recognized the voice as the woman that greeted her on the boat.

"_Hey, guys! Welcome to the S.S ELPTA! We hope you enjoy your temporary stay here, as we head off to the campus for four years of FUN! Since all our passengers are now aboard, the cafeteria is officially open! The cafeteria is Room D4. We hope you make time to eat and enjoy your stay!_"

The intercom rang again, signally the end of the call. At that moment, Stephanie threw the blanket from her body and jumped off the top bunk of the beds.

She stretched her entire body outwards and yawned.

"It's about time, they finally got everyone in." Stephanie approached the bedroom door. "I don't about you, but I'm gettin' some grub. Come to the cafeteria once you are finished and stuff, or not, doesn't matter to me."

Stephanie left the bedroom and left Rebecca. _Great, my roommate is a total tool. What did I do to deserve this?_

Rebecca peered at the top bunk of the bed as her stomach grumbled.

"**YOU BETTER NOT THINK ABOUT SLEEPING ON THE TOP BUNK"** Stephanie yelled from outside the room. **"AND HURRY UP"**

"Never heard that sentence before", Rebecca sarcastically thought.

She approached the bedroom door, her stomach was grumbling viciously. _I could eat but I have all this time to take advantage of the top bunk.._

"**Not risking it. Just going to get something to eat.**"

* * *

><p>Rebecca followed Stephanie's lead. She passed by an endless slew of kids speaking to one another about the potential of what awaits them at the academy.<p>

Stephanie turned around to find her roommate pursuing her to the cafeteria. She seemed genuinely shocked that Rebecca followed.

"Oh, so you **AREN'T** messing with your makeup or something." Stephanie mocked as she paused in her tracks.

"Well, I have to eat too, you know?" Rebecca clenched her stomach as it howled for any existing sign of an edible treat. "Let's just hurry up, okay?"

_Before I really have to eat my makeup kit..._

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and turned around, facing the staircase next to the upper floor. When she tried to step forward to climb the stairs, her path was obstructed.

Every step she took only deterred her forward motion elsewhere. Continually trying, it was repeating itself over and over again:

Stephanie took a step.

Stephanie's body was rotated.

She tried to make a run into it; It was like running into a brick wall

"Are you being serious?!", Stephanie pronounced as she kept making attempts to step on the stairs.

What is she doing? Rebecca stepped forward.

"Uhh, I don't have time for this", Rebecca groaned. Rebecca took a step on the stairs and immediately deterred and pushed back, causing her to trip on her heels and fall to the ground.

The other kids around her was staring at the two girls, grinning and giggling with each failing try. Rebecca held out her palm to Stephanie, motioning her to pick her up. To no surprise, Stephanie declined her gesture and continued to try to ascend, something as simple as stairs.

Stephanie continued her advancements until she tripped up as well.

The kids on the first floor were all shown taking video of the incident and mocking her.

"Hey, girls. Can't climb stairs?"

"Yeah, what a couple of bozos"

But Stephanie, instead of completely becoming livid instead got up the ground and approached two youngsters. She towered over them, like a legendary Pokémon to a mere Flabébé.

Instead of physically hurting them, she grabbed both of youngsters' phone and crushed it underneath her bawling fist, popping multiple blue veins within the pressure of it all.

Petrified, the other kids quickly grew silent and hid their phones away from the site of Stephanie, fearing her more.

Rebecca, also petrified, got up from the ground. And approached the spot where they couldn't pass.

**"I'M HUNGRY**" Rebecca screamed. "**UNIVERSE. CAN YOU PLEASE JUST LET US GO THROUGH?!**"

"No" Stephanie declined. She was starting to feel around the invisible barrier that was preventing their salvation to lunch. "There is something here, I can feel it..."

The room grew silent. _What is her deal? Great, my partner is psycho and mean_. Stephanie bawled her fist.

With one, quick swing of the arm and hard force, she punched what should-be been air. But a hard crack revealed that it wasn't air, but a green animatistic chameleon that materialized, before their very eyes. The chameleon fell over to the ground, fainted.

The lady on the front desk ran over to the scene and saw the helpless Pokémon still on the floor, with a large knot on its forehead.

"Ouch" the woman said, scrunching up her face. She grabbed the Pokémon up off the ground. "Poor little Kecleon, you must've slipped in while everyone was getting in line. I'll get you patched up, little buddy!"

She stared at the two girls, who looked annoyed, as if the whole time, she would've intervened but decided not do. The woman looked across the entire floor of children, feeling pressured and a bit displaced, in it all. _So, she was here the whole time, and we never asked her._

"Guys, why so serious? Lunch is being served. It'd be awesome to eat, but I have to attend to this Kecleon first, yes I do, whittle Kecleon."

The woman walked away from the crowd of shocked people and cleared the pathway for the stairs.

"... What was I just looking at?!" Rebecca asked.

Rebecca took a step on the stairs and felt absolutely relieved. Well, not going to wait here any longer! Rebecca practically sprinted up the stairs and headed towards the lunch room in Room D4. Stephanie followed suit, leaving her crowd of spectators, left speechless.

"Hey, guys...let's not post this on the web...", a youngster in the crowd pronounced. Everyone nodded their heads in approval, signaling their unsaturated fear for Stephanie. The kids quickly turned off their cell phones and resorted to what they once were.

With all that spunk at first, Rebecca quickly tired herself, underneath the pressure of hunger and sweat. _Why did I run? Someone kill me now_. She was huffing and puffing for any fresh air, taking in each little molecule, she can scrape up.

Stephanie climbed the stairs, considerably less tired than her roommate. She store blankly at her with disapproval.

"Hurry up, slowpoke", Stephanie said, making her way to Room D4.

Stephanie had already entered the cafeteria before Rebecca responded. "D-d-don't..huff...woooorr..huff...worry. J-j...need to catch my breath"

* * *

><p>Walter, finally entering the boat, took his first steps into the S.S E.L.P.T.A with sheer confidence. He was prepared to take on anything. He took more steps towards the rooms, when a desk caught his attention. Staring at the desk, Walter noticed a strange, green, chameleon-like creature laying on its back and it seemed to be unconscious.<p>

_What did I miss? What is that thing?_

Asking himself that, he cautiously approached the animal, when he averted his eyes towards someone behind it. It was a woman.

A lady with no blemishes, red hair, and circular glasses. She was intently focused on the thing in front of her. Her palm was making its way across its entire body.

"There, there. It'll be okay. You'll be back to the island, in no time. With your friends and family..." the woman consoled the animal.

Walter approached the desk to see what the commotion was about, but he was interrupted by Garett, who had just entered as well.

"Dude, you're still here? What can possibly be so intere-" Garett's voice came to a halt as he peered into the eyes of the lady, giving treatment to the chameleon.

Garett averted his lips towards Walter's ears.

"Walter, can you move out the way... I think I might love her..." Walter rolled his eyes as stepped aside, as Garett quickly brushed back his black hair and breathed into his hands to test its smell.

He put his elbows on the desk and stared into the woman's eyes.

"So, you look very beautiful and so stunning, how about we-"

"I know that you want to go home, little guy" the middle-aged woman said as she was still peering downwards.

"Little guy? Hey, I'm not little! Look can we make this going out thing official?" Garett responded. "But I can see you have an amazing brain"

"I know how you feel. Just need to wait until we stop, okay?"

"Oh, alright, if that's how it rolls. I'll be waiting, sweetheart, " Garett looked behind Walter, giving him a smile and a raised thumb of approval. _He is getting no where with her._

The woman looked up from the desk and blankly stared at Garett, as if she never seen him in her life. A complete stranger who was unaware of the fact she was being hit on.

"Uh. You were saying?" Garett flinched back, flabbergasted and Walter stepped back against the wall, laughing. _And he told __**me**__ to worry about my relationships._

"You didn't hear a single thing, I said?" Garett sighed. "Nevermind then"

"Sorry, this poor little Pokémon made his way on the boat and caused some trouble." She stared at the Pokémon. "It's asleep now, I healed it. I'll return it to the wild once we arrive."

Garett looked back to find Walter on the floor, crying his eyes out, as if the floodgates had opened. The lady smacked herself on the forehead, recalling lost memory.

"Dang it! **I COMPLETELY FORGOT! I NEED TO GIVE YOU GUYS YOUR ROOM NUMBER SLIP**", she remembered. She snatched her keyboard from underneath the Pokémon and opened the pen.

"What are your names? Last name, then First."

Garett opened his mouth first, with Walter soon following afterwards.

"Keel, Garett"

"Sipton, Walter"

She fumbled through the clipboard, in search of the two boys' names. As soon as she spotted one, she tore off paper and wrote down the needed information. She first handed a slip to Garett and then to Walter.

Walter scanned over his slip and it reads:  
><strong>WALTER SIPTON<br>ENTRY: 447  
>ROOM: B6<br>E.**

_447? I can see what room means, but what exactly is an entry?_He looked over Garett's shoulder and he was peering down at this ticket too. He noticed that his entry was "451"

_Maybe these were being tracked based upon our enrollment._Walter recalled that he and Garett submitted their applications for the academy at relatively the same time, which would explain why their numbers are closer to each other.

Both, wondering what it could be, make their way to their rooms.

"**OH, GUYS**!" The woman alerted as the two turned around. "Lunch will be served in Room D4, which is the fourth room on the fourth floor. **ENJOY YOUR STAY!"**

Walter and Garett gazed at each other and smiled, ambivalently. Both had the same idea. _He thinks he can beat me, please._

"So... Wanna make this interesting, Walter?" Garett asked.

"I have hash browns from this morning, in my pocket still.. winner gets dibs on it?"

"Fine with me, I always liked Caroline's cooking anyways. I always win, remember?"

"You're as well as racing, as you are at picking up secretaries."

"Shut up. They obviously don't know greatness when they see it"

"When I see you, I want to throw chunks all over this hardwood floor. On three?"

"You know it. One..." Garett initiated a countdown.

"Two..." Walter continued.

"**Three**!"

Both teens readied themselves and took a quick step off the ground and sprinted for the stairs. But let's face it, the hunger was talking on this one.

The lady on the desk sighed once again, nodding her head.

"**I forgot to tell them how the floors work here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Our heroes finally arrive on the boat. What wonders await them at the academy? With the flighty Rebecca and the cold Stephanie, how will their dynamic play, in the long run? Who will win the race? All that and more NEXT TIME on ELPTA!<strong>


	6. Chapter 4: Breaking The Hash

_A/N: Ello! You are currently looking at most of the chapter. There will be a shorter one tying up a few things before Chapter 6 :) ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Step by inconspicuous step, the small grudging of feet across the cafeteria floors were proving to be asinine. The cafeteria was a simple layout. There was a section dedicated to the actual kitchen, where the food was both being cooked and served. The other portion of the cafeteria was a set of long blue, metallic tables. This is where everyone would be enjoying their meals. Then to each end of the cafeteria was two doors, that led to respective bathrooms.<p>

Everyone here was hungry, confused, tired, and impatient. Those three traits never blend well together. The lunchroom was infested by zombies. Zombies as far as the eye can see. They only spoke in grunts and noises and moved like a set of paralyzed Munchlax over a layer of Sticky Webs. In short, the line was taking too long to move, or at least that is what Stephanie thought.

She saw Rebecca behind her, drained out from being pushed around by that Kecleon, running across the boat, and ascended three sets of stairs to get here. "_Everyone in this lunchroom is pathetic_" thought Stephanie. _They should all be leaping for joy_

The line was steadily making its course through, as Stephanie seemed to be the only one who wasn't tired out and oblivious to simple things. She steered her head again towards Rebecca. "What is everyone's deal? They all look like they want to kill themselves", asked Stephanie.

Rebecca slowly, trod forward and took a large breath of hair and stood up from her hunchbacked position. "Well, not everyone took mid-morning naps when they got here..."

Stephanie then remembered that she slept before lunch was called, meaning she had more energy than the rest of the kids, residing on the boat. She was overseeing others' privacy by listening to someone's conversation with another girl.

"I really hope we get off this boat soon..." The girl hoped. "I get motion sick easily and I can't handle boats"

"Then just go to the infirmary" the boy ordered. "Did you hear about those two girls and that Poké-"

Stephanie decided to end her eavesdropping there. She had enough bicker, surrounding the Kecleon incident. _Word spreads like wildfire, here. Do they have nothing better to do than gossip?_ The line was getting shorter, but each step felt like a chore to the entirety of the lunchroom. Stephanie felt a slight tap on her shoulder. _What does she want now?_ She turned around towards Rebecca.

"The line is empty at this point, can you move up, like now, I'M STARVING!" Rebecca exclaimed. Stephanie turned her attention towards the line in front of her, which now only had but a few people.

"Oh. Well, my bad, then" Stephanie took a few quick trades forward. She grabbed her lunch of Rice, Beans, questionable meat and milk and headed towards the counter. When she got there, she was genuinely surprised. There was a lady working at the register. This lady had red hair, oblong glasses, and no blemishes on her face. Looking down, Stephanie noticed this lady also had a slim body with a floral patterned dress on with white heels on her feet.

_"Hold the phone..._" Stephanie thought over her next choice of words, as Rebecca followed behind her.

"Aw man, you still aren't done, what can possibly be so inter-" Rebecca stopped as she saw the familiar face as well. Quickly she let go of her tray and pointed to the lady and yelled "**HEY, YOU WERE AT THE ENTRANCE, HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"**_Way to be subtle._

The lady behind the register looked up to find two curious girls staring intently at her. They seemed to be solely focused on her and her only. They practically forgot about their lunches. She grinned and squinted her eyes, then nodded.

"You guys are the firsts, one to ask that question" the lady said. How this room was, that is no big shocker. "Well, I was taking care of that poor, cute Kecleon and there weren't a lot of people here, so I decided to cover shifts over here" the lady's smile grew three times its size.

"But how'd you get here so fast, though" Rebecca asked. The lady pulled out a Pokéball from her pocket.

"I used the help of my Pokémon to get here... That and the staff only door", she said. The girls lit up at the sight of the Pokéball. What could be so fast that she got here so fast.

"Can we see?" Rebecca asked. She lady nodded of disapproval. She put the Pokéball back into her pocket. "Sorry, but if I let this little guy out, I'll get into serious trouble" She looked up towards the ceiling and scratched her long blonde hair. She snapped her fingers. The lady looked back down towards the girls.

"How about this? When we stop the boat, remind me to show you, okay?"

"Fine by me" Stephanie nonchalantly said.

"**AWESOME**" Rebecca rejoiced. They couldn't believe they'll be the first to see a staff's Pokémon. But the lady was having trouble remember what it is she was currently doing. The two girls lifted their trays, reminding her of her duties as a lunch clerk.

"Oh, yeah! Lunch!" The lady said. She viewed over Stephanie's tray of rice, beans, meat and milk. "Okay, your meal will be twenty Pokébucks!" She smiled as she held out her hand expecting money.

Stephanie dug in her pockets. But at that point, she was daunted. She began to put herself down for any sign or slight remorse of a wallet. _Oh crap! Where's my wallet?! I swear I brought it with me No, it can't be-_

She started to recall herself in the room, underneath her warm blanket. When she jumped from the top bunk, the wallet fell out her back pocket.

Stephanie looked at the lady, who still had her hand held out for any cash.

"Look, um... I left my wallet in my room... can I go eat and pay you back later?"

"Nope!" The lady grabbed her tray and set it aside of the register. She grinned again.

"Come on! I'm starving!"

"Sorry, rules are rules and they have to be obeyed. Sorry, you can back in line tomorrow and get a lunch!"

Stephanie furrowed her brow and was angry. Sure, I'll just starve myself until tomorrow. She then sighed and walked from the register to find herself a seat. Meanwhile, Rebecca stared at Stephanie's plate and back at Stephanie, feeling bad that she wasn't able to get a lunch.

At the table, Stephanie was a bit grumpy from the turn of events. She watched as the other kids playfully chatted and conversed as normal, human beings. They all laughed and giggled, appreciating the pick me up, they were blessed with. Comparing that to Stephanie's sour mood, it seemed that she was the infected Vileplume out of the sea of Bellossom. _This is bull. Why couldn't I've checked for my wallet?_ She buried her head underneath her arms and closed her eyes.

For once, she was settling down and getting comfortable. For what it was worth, the cool touch of the desk felt nice and its flat surface was surprisingly nice to lay her head on. But not before long, a large quake reverberated through the cafeteria.**YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!**

She rose from her miniscule nap to find that two knuckleheads entered the cafeteria. They were both panting and viciously smiling. The two teenagers were both male, one with a brown flannel jacket and the other wearing a simple red shirt and jeans. _What a bunch of idiots..._

The boy in the flannel jacket held out his hand.

**"HAHA! I WIN! SUCK IT, WALTER!**" The boy in the flannel exclaimed. At that point, the boy in the red shirt, got up as well.

**"NO WAY! YOU TRIPPED ME ON THE LAST SET OF STAIRS AND YOU KNOW IT!"** The kid in the red said.

"Salty?" The boy in the flannel smeared. "Just hand over the hash browns, like a good loser" He motioned his hands to give in to his demands. The boy in the red shirt dug in his pockets._Hash browns? In his pocket?_, thought Stephanie.

"Are you sure, you still want these, they've been in my pocket for quite a while now" the kid in red held out a bunch of crumbs of golden hash browns.

"You can throw in your soda, while your at it"

**"NO WAY"**

"You're an aquaphob, remember? I would've been better off, just giving it to Lille"

"You mean Lola?"

"Lola... she was the one in the red bikini right?"

"No, she was the one in blue"

"I thought Lille was in blue"

"No, she slapped you"

"Oh, yeah... But just give the soda!"

"**NO**! It's mine."

Stephanie was only getting angrier at their mediocre and idiotic conversations, about some Lola and Lille. _Do I really need to go that low?_ She stared at the two boys and remembered they had soda, as her stomach made the decision for her. _Yeah, who cares? I need it more._

She got up from her seat and made her way towards the two boys as the one in red handed the other, a set of crumbs.

_Alright, game face, Stephanie._ As those thoughts crossed her mind, she forced herself to smile in a "girly and ladylike" manner, by showing her teeth through her forced grin, as well as, giggle and cross her arms behind her back and poke out her lips.

She tapped the boy in the flannel's shoulder. He turned around and grew wide-eyed. In the back of her mind, Stephanie was being tortured. _Geez, he acts like never seen a girl before. _

"Um. Hi. Do you boys have time?" Stephanie asked. The boy in the flannel smiled, as his friend in the back was shocked.

"Of course, we have time. What do you need, sweetie?"

_Oh, I see, he is one of those guys_. The kid in red spoke up before the one in the flannel jacket continued.

"Umm, Garett, are you really sure about this? This is a first"

"Shut it, Walter. Maybe I'm an approachable guy, now!"

Walter is the one in red and Garett is one in brown. Got it. Stephanie let out an insincere giggle. _Those hash browns better be good._

"You're funny, Garett!" She gazed down at Garett's palms with Walter. "Say, do you think you let me have those, I couldn't afford my lunch"

Stephanie pulled out all the stops to get it. She puckered her lips and placed one finger over it and winked at Garett. _This better work. _

Garett extended his reach towards Stephanie's chest and his face glowed. "SURE, take them! I don't need them" _Nailed it. You are too good, Stephanie. You deserve this._

As soon as Stephanie took the hash brown crumbs, her innocent demeanor resorted back to its original nonchalant nature. She stuffed all the crumbs in her mouth, all at once.

She tasted crispy and succulent gold with a bit of spice from black pepper on the outside and the smooth and honey sweet taste of the hash brown's inside content. _This was worth the humiliation_. She pointed to her mouth, which was full and spoke.

"Thi is a goo ha-broon." She commented. Garett was twiddling his thumbs and blushed. He got closer to Stephanie.

"I know, we only just met, but how about we go out sometime" Garett nervously asked.

"Fat chance"

* * *

><p>Rebecca was still in line at the time, negotiating a deal with the clerk, who was also the entrance lady. Again, there was a line of hungry and angry kids behind her, ready to throw her overboard for halting the flow of the line.<p>

"Come on, you **HAVE** to tell me!" Rebecca said.

"Okay, okay. The secret to my clear face... Drink water regularly" The lady said.

"**OH**! I drink water, all the time, is my face good?" Rebecca asked.

"**YEAH**, it is looking really nice! I am so jealous!" The lady said.

"Thanks! I know, it is super cute and no one has a clear face than me." The two girls giggled. Kids in the back began to yell out in anger and annoyance.

"**DO YOU ONLY KNOW HOW TO HOLD UP LINES?**!"

"**JUST PAY FOR THE DAMN LUNCH**!"

_Come on, do they only complain about me holding up the line? Can us girls, talk about girl stuff for once? Geez._ The clerk woman smacked her forehead in sheer stupidity.

"Aw man, I forgot again, " she said. "Okay, because I like you and I can't get in trouble, I'll let you have the girl's lunch for free"

"Really?!"

"For real, now go off, you little scamp and make sure to drink water regularly!" Rebecca grabbed Stephanie's tray and headed to where she was sitting. To her surprise, she wasn't there. _Did she go back to the room? I guess I'll take her lunch with her. Yeah, I'm such a fantastic friend._

She headed for the entrance to find not only Stephanie there, but two other boys. _So she decided to go get boys for both of us, how sweet!_ Maybe she isn't so bad. Rebecca approached the two strangers. Stephanie turned around and spotted her roommate, trailing over with two trays.

"It is about time you got here" Stephanie riledly said.

"I got your lunch, Stephanie" Rebecca offered. Stephanie glowed as she reached for her tray only for Rebecca to avert it away from her, so that she couldn't get it. Stephanie grew livid.

"**WHAT'S THE DEAL?! IF YOU GOT IT FOR ME, WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE IT?**!" Stephanie was like a rampaging Snorlax who didn't get enough sleep. She calmed down and stared at Rebecca. "I see... What do you want for it?"

Wow, never thought I'd get this far...

"Uhh.." Rebecca couldn't make out the words, but once she thought of something, she let out an ambivalent grin. "I want one thing and one thing only... The top bunk!"

"**HELL NO**! Top bunk is for me and me only"

"Well, I could always throw this away..."

"Okay, fine. One night"

Rebecca smiled as she happily handed Stephanie her plate of food. Stephanie looked at the two boys, who were engrossed in their own conversations to actually listen.

"Umm, you guys want to sit with us" Rebecca asked.

"Sure" Walter responded. The four teens made their way to the long blue table and sat. When they sat, it almost seemed awkward. Throughout their entire stay here, thus far, they have been around only one other person. It was an alien concept to them. More than one friend...

We need to brighten the mood.

"So... Let's introduce ourselves, I am Rebecca and this is my friend Stephanie"

Stephanie sighed. "Acquaintance. But yeah, that's my name"

Garett jumped on the bandwagon next. "**I AM GARETT **and this is my loyal and shy subject, Walter"

"Hi, " said Walter.

* * *

><p><em>They broke the ice and began to talk. They simply talked about what they have been through, since their arrival. Of course, it's short lived, as an announcement was projected throughout the cafeteria.<em>

_"**Thank you for those who participated in lunch today. We will be serving tomorrow morning, before we make our stop at the academy. We hope you have a good day and we wish you the best of luck"**_

_The four teens got up from their seat. They were trying to traverse, what seemed to be millions of kids, when in reality, there was only a couple hundred. The cafeteria closed and no one was allowed to enter until further notice. Everyone went back to talking to each other, as they were before_.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later!" Walter said.

"I'm going to go mess with my makeup, what about you, Stephanie?" Rebecca notioned.

"Sleep. I have no other things to do on this damn boat" Stephanie strected her arms outward and yawned.

"Rebecca, think about what I asked, okay?"

"For the last time, **I SAID NO!"**

"Fine by me, you'll come back around" Garett smiled and headed down the stairs before the rest of them.

"What a creep! I swear" Rebecca threatened.

"He isn't that bad when you know him" Walter laughed.

The four kids parted ways and headed to their rooms for the remainder of the day. Soon, the long awaited academy would show its head. But for now, Walter headed back to his room, as did the other three.

Already, Walter made a few new friends here. Even if they were all female. But was it bothering Walter? Not in the slightest. He just walked back to his room, B6.

* * *

><p>Walter trekked down a couple flights of stairs, and found his room. On the door was the engraving of "B6". <em>Here it is.<em> Walter twisted the doorknob and opened the door with little force, to make sure it didn't hit anything important.

In the room were two small, red beds, a wooden desk and a mirror. Someone was sitting on one of the bed. This particular person had glasses and a yellow shirt. He was also pretty short since his feet didn't touch the ground. But what he didn't notice at first was that his glasses appear to be broken and his face was bruised.

"Umm, hi" Walter greeted.

The kid was too focused on his book to care to look up. _What can possibly be so good that he can't take time away to say "Hey"?_

The silence was too awkward for the teenager to handle, so he made his way to the only other empty bed and sat down his stuff. Walter then lay down on his back and let out a big sigh. _Well, the less people I talk to, the better._

Walter turned his body towards the his roommate, who was still engrossed in his book. He tried to make out what it said, but could only make out "Sho... Murd... My...e..". He looked out the window to see the sea as it drifted across the waters.

_Well, this is boring_. Walter dug in his bag to find something... Anything to hold him order. There was his soda... nah, he wanted to save that for later. There was a his Gameboy... He wasn't in the mood for video games. Despite living in a practically unpopulated city, he was never in any real boredom. He had Walter, Caroline, and some other acquaintances to accompany him. This blows. He began to close his eyes as he heard the sound of something closing.

When Walter looked up, it was his roommate. His roommate took a pair of inconspicuous headphones from his ears. _Well, that explains a lot._

"OH. SORRY! I thought I'd heard a voice, but I was too engrossed in this fantastic piece of a book" The kid traced over to Walter and handed him the book, he was reading:

Short Murder Mysteries by Shauntal.

"Who's Shauntal?" The young boy gasped.

"Shauntal is a great, no, extraordinary writer. She has written many entries and submitted fantastic books. Not only that, but she is an amazing trainer!"

"So Shauntal good?"

"Very"

"So what is your name?" Walter asked.

"My name is Nicholas but a lot of people know me as the kid who got tossed around at Latermin's port"

_Tossed around_? Walter recalled someone being thrown when he first arrived. The kid did look similar. He also remembers not doing anything to help the kid. Walter sorta left him there, all bruised up. Walter was flabbergasted. This guy probably hates me.

"**OH. I AM SO SORRY!** I should've helped you get back up, " Walter apologized. Nicholas smiled and extended his arm.

"No worries, I thought your face looked familiar"

Walter grabbed his hand and shook it.

"My name is Walter"

"Nice to meet you, Walter" Nicholas reassured. "By the way, what entry did you get on your little slip"

Walter recalled the slip he was given upon entering. He dug in his pocket and looked at it once more.

"447" Walter answered.

"Huh? I was for sure these were based upon when we entered the boat, but I have 137 and I came in after you"

"I can't wait to get there, so we can figure out what they mean" Walter pronounced.

"You and me both, pal. You and me both"

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>:

Garett was making his way over to his room. He gazed down at the card, once more. It reads:

**GARETT KEEL**

**ENTRY: 451**

**ROOM: C2**

**E.**

_Where the hell can C2 possibly be?_ Garett looked around, asked for directions, until he was told about how the room system worked on the boat.

When he reached his room door, he saw engraved on the door, the words "C2". If this isn't my room, then I have no idea what is. Garett quickly opened the door and it hit the wall to his right.

C2 was darker than other rooms. It was lit, poorly, but it had a red light bulb which gave his temporary room some character. There was a bunk bed next to an oblong window pane, which had a crisp view of the afternoon sea.

_I can get down with this. Seems a bit more 'Garett' like_. Garett noticed a figure on the bottom bunk with a piece of paper covering his eyeballs. Slowly, he closed the door and walked over to the boy.

"Umm, is putting paper on our head, the new norm?" Garett asked the kid on the bed as he rose up. The kid was about the same height as Garett with messy, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh! Ello! What's a bevvy old chap doing in my room?", the boy asked.

_Bevvy? Is that an insult? I swear this kid, is gonna have it._

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya. We're all cream crackered blighters here, amirite?", the boy said as he motioned Garett to shake his hand. Garett grabbed it and he shook it vigorously. "The name's Christopher, but all my friends calls me Chris. Which means you can still call me Christopher!"

Christopher doubled over in laughter. "Nah, I'm being a tosser. You can call me Chris. What's your name?"

Garett couldn't recall something as simple as his own name. "Name?"

Chris smeared and was fumbling through his stuff looking for something. Wow, he's quite energetic, even more so than me.

"Yes, your name. The same one your ma and pa gave you after they got down and dirty and suffered nine, whole months together, you know, that name."

"Oh, my name's Garett. But you can call me the greatest or the pinnacle of all there is right"

"Nicely said, good old pal... CATCH!" Chris tossed a can towards Garett and Garett fumbled it and nearly dropped it on the floor.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're cackhanded, are you?"

Garett looked confused. "No...?" Chris smiled. "Well, good"

"By the way, that drink is an energy drink. And don't worry, there isn't any bloody alcohol in it, as so many people thought. I swear, people think I am a goddamn drug dealer. But what I can tell you from experience, that is some good shit"

Garett looked at the state Chris was in. He was fidgeting and jumping all over the place.

"No, kidding"

"Looks like we are roommates for the rest of the night, might as well make it worth it. Oh yeah, before I rip my skill through my effing teeth, my entry number is **328** and I have no clue what it means. So my energy drink has taken its course, so I'm gonna drift off. Night"

Garett kept overthinking his situations, many times. _You know what? I like this guy's style. Guess I'm too used to Walter. This is gonna be fun. And I know fun._

* * *

><p><strong>The arrival of the ELPTA is in sight? What are the stories of this Christopher and Nicholas? What will become of them, when they arrive? Will Garett drink the drink, he was offered?! All this and more, next time on ELPTA!<strong>


	7. Chapter 5: Welcome!

**_A/N:_**_ Finally. I can get to the really good stuff. Expect from this point on, Pokémon than your mind can handle. The introductions officially ends here!_

**_One day later..._**

_S.S ELPTA was making its final runs through the blue sea. The destination was fast approaching, overnight. The morning, milky clouds that floated harmoniously with the blue skies made for something to be desired for anyone. There was nothing quite like watching the sky as you traveled to new places. There is a bit of magic in it. Of course, our heroes were residing in their rooms, where the thing they have been waiting for is standing in front of their eyes. Yes, this is the very dawn of a new year. And new tales await them._

Walter felt a shrug on what was his completely still body. He was oblivious to everything. The shrugs were expounding upon themselves as Walter didn't want to get up. He started to hear whispers. "Walter.. Get up"

Walter's eyes twitched as he peered into the window pane to find that the seas were still in its place and that they were waning and crashing into the boat. He slowly ascended out his bed and dragged his cold feet a few steps to look out the window. There he saw it...

**A dock standing right beside the boat.**

_We... We're here._

* * *

><p>In room C2, a hint of light resonated throughout the ill-lighted corridor. Garett woke up, closer to the ceiling and looked down. He saw his sarcastic, brown haired friend looking out the window. He was rubbing his eyes.<p>

"It's about bloody time, we got here..." Christopher said as he yawned.

Garett jumped off the top bunk and landed on his feet. He smelled the breeze of a salty sea and the room, was lit in a dawn blue tint. He approached the window Chris was standing by.

"Really?" Garett stretched out his back and yawned. He smeared his face against the window and there he saw it...

**A dock standing right beside the boat.**

_Here it is..._

* * *

><p>Stephanie was lying like a dog on the bottom bunk with her arms sprawled out. Rebecca too was slobbing spit into her personal pillows. She sat up and looked towards their bedroom door. She tried to take one step out her bed, through instinct, but instead fell helplessly to the floor below here.<p>

She yelled out in agony, promoting Stephanie to wake up. She looked at Rebecca's state and smiled._I knew she couldn't handle the top bunk._ Stephanie noticed that the boat was completely motionless, she got up and grudged her feet towards the window pane, then stared at it blankly.

"Rebecca, we're here"

When Rebecca stopped hissing and groaning, she gazed at the oblong window and smiled. There she saw it...

**A dock standing right beside the boat.**

_We made it to the E.L.P.T.A_

* * *

><p><em>"We are happy to announce that our boat, along with the S.S Freelancer and the S.S Estino, have made to the final destination. We are glad to have accompanied such bright kids and we wish the best of you, in your journey forward. Please remember to gather all of your things and to be track of them on the way there. Especially the slips you were given at the entrance. If you did not receive one, we heavily recommend that you do.<em>_**WELCOME TO THE ESTINO LEAGUE'S POKEMON TRAINER ACADEMY**__!"_

The intercom cuts off as swarms of children, floods the hallways and the space needed to get to the entrance. Walter gathered his things and waved goodbye to Nicholas, before he traversed through hundreds of hopeful trainers.

He saw a boy in his signature flannel try to clear a path for himself. _There's Garett! _Walter made his way to Garett, bumping into many kids and pushing them on his way.

_"Excuse me"_

"Sorry"

"Coming Through

!"

The two boys finally ran into each other and both gave each other a high-five. Both of them looked towards the east, where a bounty of kids and a blind light followed.

"This will be the only time, I'm told to follow the light!" Garett joked.

"**WHAT**?!" Walter tried to communicate, but having hundreds of kids, talking and walking at the same time, didn't really help matters. The trainers acted like a current. It was a bad idea to go against it, so you had to go with it and hope for the best. Garett and Walter were being shoved into the opening. Their anticipation was riding on this moment, this chance to see what they were in for. _This much excitement can kill me,_thought Walter.

Walter glowed as he made way with the light and everything went blind for a second.

Nothing but the cool air touching his face and the white light to make all of this worth. _I'm finally here..._

When his vision stabilized, Walter could not believe his eyes. A spectacle so grand it could give many heart attacks. In front of him was a large scaled building about twenty stories up. It was shaped unlike any other building ever seen. The building was made in smooth grey rock and the floors were rolled with a red, rocky dotted texture.

On the building, the words E.L.P.T.A were spelled out, engraved on the building, showing its symbolic nature. But that wasn't all. "E" was made in a gold, the "L", silver. The "P", was carved out with the reddest of Rubies and the "T" was made out in the bluest of Sapphires. But the "A" shined a bright a florescent Platinum, highlighting, all there is to see.

Underneath the engraving was another engraving. But it appeared to be a picture. A round object, with Red and Blue being the highlights of both portions of the ball, but the center was a golden texture.

Walter was standing in awe, in what have been the best thing he has ever seen in his life. An employee motioned him to move forward to reach a set of doors, with one door being black and the other one being white. _This is gonna be good_. Walter opened the set of double doors and walked in.

There he saw a large office with ceilings that ascended and touched the very tips of the sky. _So much space, so much room_. The floors were white and polished and gave off the aroma of blossoms. It was like Walter was in a different world, all together. Men and women were waving and motioning kids go through another set of doors. On the top of the door read the words "Auditorium". _I guess we are going to be formally introduced._

Inside the doors were a grand hall with a large stage, with a red curtain encompassing that of the backdrop. In front of the stage was rows upon rows upon columns of red velvet seats. The Auditorium even had multiple floors. It was truly the place to hold a mass attendance.

He chose a spot and sat down. He sat his things on his lap, as well. When he looked at the stage, he finally pieced together, that this was truly it. Walter had made it to the place of his dreams. He couldn't hold his excitement any longer. Other kids were around him, conversing as normal kids do._I wonder what is going on here? But this place is massive. I guess since it is an entire island, it is to be expected._

As soon as everyone in the Auditorium got situated, lights dimmed...

_Here it comes..._

The stage lights were turning on.

And then the curtain unveiled a figure that was holding a round object, much similar to the engraving at the entrance. This woman was in a white lab coat and short, well-groomed hair. From what Walter had seen, of course. She began to speak.

"**Welcome to the Estino League's ****Pokémon Trainer****Academ**y!" She greeted. "**Where your drive to become a better trainer is our number one priority! Here we will battle and bond to become better people beyond our normal expectations!"**

She cleared her throat into the microphone. "Okay, so now that I have those mandatory words of introductory out the way.**WHAT'S UP?!** I'm Professor Redwood. So here's the deal.."

She tossed her Pokémon beside her on the stage and it bounced up before the hatch unsealed itself. A red beam of light ran through the ground, and from that light emerged a creature.

This creature was a petite little dog creature. It was red throughout and had massive, brown eyes. The highlight of its body, however, was its multiple tails. Unlike anything Walter has seen, before.

"This is a Pokémon. You guys have come here to research and dissect Pokémon to learn more about them"

The little Pokémon tensed up at the words "_dissect_" and backed away slowly behind Ms. Redwood's lab coat. Professor Redwood got her knees and patted the Pokémon.

"Don't worry, we won't really dissect you. I was speaking figuratively" the professor said as she graciously handed the Pokémon a berry. Her eyes lit up and she bit down on the berry, feeling quite satisfied._So that is a Pokémon... Never seen one outside of bugs..._

"Like I was saying... You guys came here to learn more about Pokémon and become better trainers for it. But what fun would it be to just sit in a classroom. No! We will do fun activities as well as... Get this... Give you guys your own starter companion!"

Everyone in the crowd applauded as news of their own starter companion was coming to fruition. Redwood motioned her hands, telling the audience to settle down more.

"You guys, I need to tell you how you are getting them. But first, let's talk about rules"

Everyone turned from excited and happy Spindas to grumpy Hariyamas. They all groaned and booed.

"**HEY HEY HEY!** Gotta get the boring stuff out the way before we get to the good stuff. Beside there is one and only one rule: Don't break the law! Okay, rules over"

Everyone in the room fell silent. _That is really it? Okay then._

"On the mainland, those are the only rules, so why change it for you guys?" There were whispers behind the stage as someone barely peeked out. Redwood turned her head and nodded.

"Well, I have a guest here to explain how exactly, this person will be in charge of your welfare and needs. Let me introduce, Miss Eliza!"

Everyone began to clap their hands, as a woman in a floral patterned dress and heels made her way through the stage. She had long, red hair and oblong glasses. She constantly waved at everyone and blew kisses. Walter easily identified her. _She's that lady from before, come to think of it, I never asked for her name!_

As the room befell, once more into silence. The lady spoke up, scratching her head again.

"I almost forgot what I'm doing..." She snapped her fingers. "**OKAY**! So you know what a Pokédex is right? It is a neat little tool that records data when you observe Pokémon. But of course, there are different models which do different things. We are happy to announce that because of the league's generous donations, we now have PokéGears for **EVERY STUDENT**!"

The feedback from the Auditorium, felt as mini-Earthquakes were all going off at once and the screams of trainers expounded upon it makes them all Magnitude 8's. All except Walter, who had no idea what a PokéGear or what it did.

"So, I'm gonna leave now. I have to do something... You'll find out in a bit. I'm being soooo happy to be your guidance counselor this year!"

Eliza walked off stage as everyone cheered her on. But Walter thoughts otherwise. _HER! OUR GUIDANCE COUNSELOR! Doesn't she seem a bit, inept to be an in-charge of hundreds of students?_

Professor Redwood took the floor again. Now she let out a large grin, as she knew that her next words, would bring about everyone's excitement.

"So you guys, remember those little slips, we gave you, when you entered the boat? Please take them out and look at them"

_The slips, she's gonna tell us, what they mean?!_ Walter hastily pulled his ticket out and stared intently at the ticket number. He was quaking in his sneakers, he didn't have single what it could've mean, yet he wanted to know._All of this curiosity could kill a person. 447. 447. Come to tell what this means. 447. 447. 447_.

"I'm sure you guys are all curious what the 'Entry' number means. Well, let me tell you... they"

Walter edged closer towards the stage in anticipation.

"Are going to..."

Walter edged even closer towards the stage. Come on, out with it!

"Determine your **STARTER POKÉMON!"**

Walter looked at his slip again. He was flabbergasted that he didn't think of anything, so painstakingly obvious than that.

"When you leave this auditorium very soon, Ms. Eliza will be at the front desk and you will give her the slip and from there, you will receive a Pokémon and a map of the island. **BUT WE BEG OF YOU, DO NOT OPEN YOUR POKÉBALL INDOORS**! A lot of people want to get there Pokémon too, so don't get in their way"

Everyone got up and looked at the office door, they came in from.

"Wait. One more thing"

Everyone in the audience turned back around and sat down, once more. She sent the Red fox Pokémon back into her ball. She held it out towards the audience for everyone to see.

"Your Pokéballs are a bit different from normal, when on this island. You see this golden plate in the middle? This is a lock"

_That would explain the golden plate on the carving at the entrance_.

"This lock will stay golden as long as you comply with Estino law. If you repeatedly break the rules, this lock will turn black. If your Pokéball's golden plate turns black, **you'll no longer be able to use it**. The Pokémon will be transferred to an administrative PC and you will have no more rights as a trainer on this island. So be sure to stay within the rules or else!" Redwood frowned and made sure everyone had a look into the Pokéball. It wasn't for long until she smiled again.

"A few more things. You don't have schedules. Throughout the school day, you will choose any classes that interest you, and then afterward, you are completely free to explore the island. Also dorms, you will sleep there. But here's the catch... Your roommates from the boat you were in, will be **YOUR ROOMMATE FOR THE ENTIRETY OF YOUR INSTRUCUTON!"**

Walter was actually hoping to share a room with Garett but he didn't mind Nicholas either.

"Oh yeah, we don't have a curfew. Just stay in the respective buildings for girls and boys.**_DO NOT GO TO A DORM BUILDING if you are not of that gender"_**

The room befell silent.

"Alright, that's it from me! **WELCOME TO THE TRAINER ACADEMY OF YOUR DREAMS! NOW YOU CAN LEAVE! INSTRUCTION STARTS TOMMOROW!" **

All the students quickly ran face first for the office doors. This became much more crowded than the boat. Now triple the amount of people were trying to get to the same place.

Walter looked at his slip again as he was being shoved by a bunch of kids trying to get through, but they didn't bother him much. _What Pokémon is 447?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in the office<strong>_:

Stephanie was closer to Eliza at the front desk than anyone else. She looked at her slip for one last time before she gave it up. Her entry was probably the oddest one in the building._What the hell does 133-L mean_?

"Sup, Eliza", Stephanie said. Eliza waved and grinned.

"Hey, did you find your wallet?" Eliza responded. Stephanie grabbed her wallet from her back pocket and waved it about.

"Yep" Stephanie smiled. Eliza extended her palm and grabbed Stephanie's slip and looked at it.

"OH. 133-L. You're pretty lucky, " Eliza turned around and turned to the terminal behind her. She typed down the numbers "133" and a ball fell through the dispenser and Eliza grabbed it. She turned towards Stepahanie.

"Catch" Eliza threw the ball towards Stephanie and winked. The ball fell beneath both her hands. Eliza motioned Stephanie to come closer. She pulled out a large piece paper which appeared to have been folded multiple times. _She doesn't need to tell me what maps are. I'm not an idiot._

She circled a picture of a forest with a red marker. "Train your Pokémon here, when you're ready, okay?" Stephanie nodded along, as she folded her map and handed it to her and an electronic device.

"There you go. Remember to not break the law and get some sleep. Oh, and when I'm done, I'll show you my Pokémon"

Stephanie headed to a set of doors to the right and when she opened them, there was nothing but grand buildings, all numbered, for miles, all centered by a large fountain, with the statue of a yellow mouse waving its hands.

She looked at her Pokéball. Looks like this is the moment of truth. She pressed the gold plate and the Pokéball grew exponentially. She extended her arm outwards prepared to throw it. Before she did, she heard a shriek.

Or a Rebecca.

* * *

><p>Rebecca ran up to Stephanie, as she frantically waved her hands to get attention. There she is! She caught up with Stephanie and smiled.<p>

"Look like we are roommates again!" Rebecca said. Stephanie sighed as she looked at both of their Pokéballs.

"Unfortunately, yes, we are still roommates"

She is such a buzzkill. Rebecca held up her Pokéball.

"So have you seen which Pokémon is yours?" Rebecca asked.

"I was about to, until you interrupted me!" Rebecca nudged, Stephanie's shoulder.

"How about we see ours at the same time" Rebecca smiled.

"Whatever, as long as it shuts you up, " Stephanie said. Rebecca cheered as she clicked the gold plate, thus enlarging her ball. Both girls held up their Pokéballs and with one swing, the balls unhatched themselves and a creature manifested from it.

Rebecca stared at her starter Pokémon. It was a small little green thing with leaves extending from the top of its head a plump head and petite body. _What is this Pokémon?_ Rebecca grabbed her PokéGear and switched it to its Pokédex module. She pointed it at the Pokémon and the data recorded it. A voice emitted from the device:

"_Petilil: The Bulb Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 548. The leaves on its head grow right back even if they fall out. These bitter leaves refresh those who eat them" _

_I guess that is what 548 meant_. Rebecca smiled and grabbed her Petilili and squeezed her tightly.

"**O-M-G. YOU ARE SO CUTE. WE ARE GOING TO BE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS**!"

Petilil looked flustered and confused. Of course, this was their first meeting, so all she can do is be happy to be with a trainer. But too bad, Rebecca was knocking the air from it. Rebecca sat her down and kneeled down to her height.

"My name is Rebecca. It is so nice to meet you. I'm sure we are going to be great friends"

"Petilil! Petilil!" The small bulb Pokémon rejoiced. Rebecca squeezed her once more.

As those two were getting acquainted, Stephanie looked at her Pokémon.

Stephanie's starter Pokémon was a small, brown quadruped with lighter brown highlights on its tail. It had plump brown eyes and pointed ears.

Stephanie used her PokéGear to record the Pokémon.

"_Eevee: The Evolution Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 133. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving"_

Stephanie continued to stare it and the Eevee smiled at Stephanie, recognizing her as its trainer.

"Well, glad to meet you Eevee. I'm Stephanie"

"Eevee!" The Pokémon ran up to Stephanie's legs and layed down and snoozed off. Rebecca noticed this as well. Geez, those two are perfect for each other... but not as much as me and my Petilil!

Stephanie and Rebecca gazed into each others eyes. They can both recognize each other as official trainers. _I think Stephanie is thinking what I'm thinking._

"So Rebecca, seeing as you just met your new companion and I just met mine..." Stephanie tried to lead into a request.

"You bet we will!" But Rebecca already knew what she was thinking. Rebecca stared at Petilil. Already I can feel that we share a close bond. This was the perfect Pokémon for me. "Okay, Petilil, this will be our first battle. Are you ready?"

"Petil?..." Petilili got into her position.

They both looked at each other and scratched their heads.

"Stephanie?... Your Eevee is asleep"

Stephanie looked at her starter and sighed.

"I guess your right, I can't battle with a sleeping Pokémon..."

As those words were said, Eevee perked up from its slumber, more energized than ever before. It smeared its smile, and was ready to take on Petilil.

"Eev!" Eevee yelled as it got into battle stance.

"Alright, ready Rebecca?"

"Yep!" Rebecca and Petilil got into their stances and begun...

* * *

><p><strong><em>During that time...<em>**

Walter and Garett were standing in a meadow, not too far from the office where they were given their Pokémon. The meadow was quite calm, unlike the bustling academy before. It has luscious green grass and different flower varieties, from different hues and shapes. There were trees, but they were few and far, in between. Plus, this had the best place to see the daytime sky.

Both had already pressed the golden plate in their Pokéballs, so they were ready to be thrown at any time.

"So, we finally made it... not too bad. Of course, I have the better starter" Garett said.

"What?! We haven't even seen who they were yet!" Walter stated.

"No, duh, right? But mine just feels cooler and more awesome than your crummy one"

"Live in your little fantasies, so let's do it on three!" Both boys extended their arms back and counted down.

"One"

"Two"

"**Three**!"

Their Pokéballs were thrown and it collided with the grassy field before they were unhatched and two creatures emerged from the balls.

Garett's Pokémon had a purple coat on its skin. It was small but had two stingers and a claw on its tail. Its eyes were oddly shaped and blue. It had many legs also and resembled that of a scorpion. Garett used his PokéGear to identify the species.

"_Skorupi: The Scorpion Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 451. As soon as the tail claws close, its needle tips secrete poison. It can survive a year without food." _

Skorupi was frantically shaking its claws. Garett looked at the Pokémon and was felicitous. He looked towards Walter and showed him his Pokégear, which projected an image of Skorupi's Pokédex entry.

"See that, Walter? My starter is a survivor. Last up to one year without food. That means he is better than others. What about yours?"

Walter's Pokémon was a small, blue canine-like species. It had black legs, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black mask and harsh red eyes. Its ears were dropping low and it was covering its face. This little guy isn't so bad...

Walter opened his PokéGear. And pointed it to the Pokémon.

"_Riolu: The Emanation Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 447. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves" _

Garett and Skorupi were already communicating as a Trainer and Pokémon. Walter looked down at Riolu and waved. Riolu saw Walter's friendly tendencies and smiled. He ran up and hugged him, already feeling a connection to his trainer.

"Riiioolu" Riolu gestured towards Garett and his Skorupi. It seemed as he wanted to become friends with them.

"Walter. Nice looking dog. Not as cool as my Scorpion, though! Up top" Garett held out his palm to Skorupi. Skorupi returned the favor and poked him with one of its stingers. Garett quickly pulled his hand back in agony. "Ouch! Skorupi, you're stingers are... really pointy. But it is fine!"

Riolu rushed over to Garett and grabbed his arm and tried to pull it down, but to no avail.

"Is he trying to..." Garett was confused.

"I think he wants to see your hand" Walter laughed.

Garett showed Riolu his palms. There was a small cut where Skorupi cut it. He started rubbing it and tried to soothe his nerves. Garett looked towards Walter's direction and ambivalently smiled.

"You know what we should do, Walter?"

Walter motioned Riolu to come back to him. Riolu waltzed back to his side once more. "Riolu, are you ready?"

"Riolu!" Riolu balled his fist and grinned at Skorupi, while Skorupi tried to intimidate him by showing off his shiny stingers and pointed his tail outward.

"On three!" Garett said. "Right", Walter responded.

"One..."

"Two..."

"**Three**!"

"**Alright, Riolu let's make the first move! Go for it, buddy!"**Walter commanded Riolu. _Riolu dashed towards Skorupi, rushing through all the dirt and grass ahead of him, ready to make the first punch._

"_Don't think, it'll be that easy! Skorupi hold your ground and block his attack with your clawtail!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The battle between the two best friends had initiated. Now that our heroes were given their starter Pokémon and are now officially in the E.L.P.T.A, what future plans await them? Is it more than they bargained for? Stephanie and Rebecca finally are battling also. What is ELPTA? What will they learn? All of this in the next issue of Chronicles of Fate: ELPTA!<strong>


	8. Chapter 6: When Rookies Collide!(Part 1)

_A/N: Ello! Here it is, the first Pokémon battle of the story. To be warned, my writing style shifts when doing battles. They will ALWAYS be in-between line breaks and actions will be highlighted in **bold** and dialouge as well as character thought process is italicized. Other things are normal. And you will always have the "vs." line to keep things a bit more organized. Hope you enjoy this first part and thanks for reading._

_THANKS TO: **Siris the Guardian of Aura** for their reviews. I LOVE YOU! _

_NOW ENJOY THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Walter (Riolu) vs. Garett (Skorupi)<em>**

"_Alright, Riolu let's make the first move! Go for it, buddy_!"Walter commanded Riolu. Riolu dashed towards Skorupi, rushing through all the dirt and grass ahead of him, ready to make the first punch.

_"Don't think, it'll be that easy! Skorupi hold your ground and block his attack with your clawtail!"  
><em>  
><strong>Skorupi dug his feet into the ground, as dust flew up in the air, it was readying its tail. Riolu ran as fast as it could, making his way across the space between it and Skorupi. It balled up its fist and lunged it. A simple punch. <strong>

**The punch connected and Riolu's opponent was caving in, through the dirt below it. The flowers were all being dug up through its roots as Skorupi was being knocked back by the sheer shock. It rolled over and skidded to Garett's feet. **

_"Hey Garett, is one punch all it can take? I thought it was better?_" Walter slandered as the Riolu jumped back, feeling confident as ever. "_Good job, Riolu! You may not even need a second go around at this rate"_

"_Rio_!"

Garett stared at the Skorupi and smiled. The two partners stared each other and nodded.

"_You're still okay_?"

The Skorupi furled back, right side up and showed off its stingers and clenched its tail. "Skorupi!"

"Alright then, you ready for Round 2, Walter?"

"Ready when you are!" Riolu and Walter nodded as Riolu got back into the midst of the battle.

Skorupi and Riolu fixated on one another, feeling out each other's strength. Now it was time to get serious. Walter's PokéGear opened by itself in his pocket, as did Garett's.

Each of them looked into their respective Gear. It had a list of names that Walter nor Garett recognized. On the top left corner of the screen read the word "Attacks" and beside each of the odd names read "PP".

**Walter's Read:**  
>●<em>Quick Attack<br>●Endure  
>●Foresight<em>

**While Garett's Read**:  
><em>●Bite<br>●Poison Sting  
>●Leer<em>

Neither of them knew what they mean. But tried to make sense out of it. Walter and Garett both commanded their Pokémon as they tapered to their respective opponents.

_"Alright, Riolu... Quick Attack!"_

"Skorupi, um... Poison Sting?"

**Riolu became embodied in a harsh light and moved faster than Walter has ever seen. Skorupi's stingers looked more evil and venomous as they became embodied in a purple light and drops of questionable black substance dripped from them. **

**As Skorupi geared himself up by launching his new attack, Riolu was swiftly behind, leaving a trail of dust behind his tracks and just like that...**

**_Riolu was behind Skorupi_**. **And before neither of the two could notice, Riolu sent a blindingly, fast shockwave towards Skorupi and it touched base.**

**Skorupi was sent flying in the air and came crashing down. **

_"ALRIGHT RIOLU! KEEP AT IT_!" Walter said.

"_RA_!" **Riolu dashed towards the helpless Skorupi with another attack. He became incarnate in that white light once more, and before it had a chance to recover, it was flying impotently in the air again. Riolu skidded across the field, killing all the plants in its path and halted, preparing a final assault.**

"_Hang in the there, Skorupi!"_

"_SKOR_!" _The little Skorupi couldn't take much longer before he was done for. Garett was standing there, inept at figuring out what to do._

_"What do I do?"_, thought Garett. "_That thing is way too fast for me!_" He recalled what happened in the battle. "_That's it!"_

**Skorupi crashed on the field and Riolu was already running towards it. It had been bruised and beat up from the whoopings, it was getting from Walter.**

"_Looks like I got you, Garett! Finish it off, Riolu, with a large punch!"_

**Riolu was fast approaching Garett's side of the field. It was inching closer...**

**_Ever so close..._****_Ever so slightly..._**

**And just as before, Skorupi was struck once more and with all of his force, the Skorupi was caving in to Riolu's fist.**

**_But he didn't budge an inch. In fact, it didn't budge at all. _**

"_WHAT THE?!" _Walter was surprised as it didn't faint.

**Riolu was struggling to make the last blow. The Skorupi dug its tail in the dirt, to support any knockback damage. **

"_Alright, Riolu let's make the first move! Go for it, buddy!"Walter commanded Riolu. Riolu dashed towards Skorupi, rushing through all the dirt and grass ahead of him, ready to make the first punch._

"_Don't think, it'll be that easy! Skorupi hold your ground and block his attack with your clawtail!"_ Garett _**recalled**__ the beginning of the battle, and developed a strategy. "I was blocking that first attack wrong! If I use its tail, I can make sure that Riolu's attack doesn't hurl it, in the air again!"_

"_Walter. Looks like you lose..._"

_"... **Again**... Skorupi use Leer!"_

**Riolu stared into its opponent's eyes. The Skorupi's eyes glowed a yellow color and it made Riolu's spine shiver and quake. It was contiually getting nervous to what could be of it.**

"_How did you?!_" Walter asked. **The tide of the battle quickly shifted to Garett's end as Riolu still to break Skorupi's harsh defense. It's tail bent and twisted from the earth. But never did it let go of the dirt.**

"_Easy! Remember the beginning of the battle! Your first attack didn't send Skorupi hurling in the sky, it just slid across the field. But now that I'm using my tail, you can't do a damn thing. And now you're wide opened and with your lowered defense... looks like you are the loser."_

_"Riolu, hurry up and use Qui_-" Walter hastily said.

"_FIVE SECONDS TOO LATE! SKORUPI SLASH IT WITH POISON STING_**" **

"**_SKOR_**" **Skorupi smirked and embodied his stingers with a purple light and black sludge. Before Riolu could make its next move, it started cutting it through with its stingers. Riolu could only stand there, with no hope, as venomous cuts were constantly being ripped through Riolu's skin. One by one, black slash marks were made across his body.**

**When it let up, Riolu looked dazed, unable to know left from right. It was feeling the effects of the poison and couldn't make out anything. The momentum of the battle was shifted.**

"_ALRIGHT! FINISH IT WITH YOUR TAIL!"_

"_Skoruupi_-" **Skorupi said as it unhatched its tail from the earth and slapped it across Riolu's face. Riolu was launched in the air and it fell down near Walter's feet, whose eyes were not responding and it looked out of energy. ****_Riolu was unable to battle._**

**Garett wins!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>YES<strong>" Garett leaped in the air with joy as Walter looked at Riolu with distraught. "Way to go, Skorupi! That is how we do it!"

Walter took out Riolu's Pokéball and pointed it at the Riolu and sighed. "For your first battle, you did great. Return." With one click of the gold plate, the Pokémon receded back into the ball with one flash of light. He looked at Garett, who was flaunting his win, along with Skorupi. Walter walked towards Garett. "Good game. I guess you just got lucky"

"It isn't luck, it's a skill. Be a good little loser, Walter. We won, fair and square" Garett showed off. He stared into Skorupi's eyes and Walter grinned. _Those two are perfect for each other, they already have great communication and its obvious why I lost. _Walter took a long stare into his own injured Pokémon._I'm sure Riolu and I will only grow stronger. _

"Walter, you know what?" Garett asked as he kneeled down and patted Skroupi's head. "Me and Skorupi only just met, but I love this thing already! But it is a bit damaged, thanks to you and your Riolu, no less. So I'm going to put it back"

Garett pointed to his Pokémon and returned it. Garett stood up and turned towards Walter and placed his hand on his shoulder. _Oh god, what he is trying to do!_

"You and your emo Riolu, better get stronger because it is obvious that we are rivals. So I'm going to check your progress and continue to kick your ass from time to time. Got it?"

Walter face widened and scrunched. "**RIOLU IS NOT EMO, AND I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHENEVER I CAN!"**

"Whatever you say, but you lost. Let's head back. Maybe telling some trainers that I won, will score me some chicks"

_Even when battling, Garett is still thinking about girls_. They both walked back to the academy and left the once beautiful meadow, ravaged from their battle. A looming shadow appeared as they walked away, but neither noticed.

"Hmm. That was their first battle. Not bad at all...

Walter and Garett. This year will be interesting, I can tell." The shadow said to itself before it disappeared, detecting no attention.


	9. Chapter 6: When Rookies Collide!(Part 2)

_**A/N: Ello! This is the shortest chapter, I plan on ever writing for this story. Hopefully the action makes this part, well worth the wait. CHAPTER 7 PART 2 IS HERE! STPEHANIE VS. REBECCA**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong> (_Eevee_) vs. **Rebecca** (_Petilil_)

Petilil and Eevee were staring each other down, ready for their trainer's commands. Petilil turned around to Rebecca. Rebecca looked down at it and smiled.

"_Don't worry, you'll do great!_" Rebecca said.

"_Are we battling or not_?" Stephanie sighed as her store at her PokéGear. She examined it before closing it. "_Fine, I'll make the first move, Eevee charge towards the Petilil_!"

**Eevee started to dash across the concrete as it made its way towards Petilil. It had a savage attitude, ready to make the first strike.**

"_Uh.. Hit it with..._" Rebecca was flustered at what to do. She looked at the Eevee, who was getting dangerously close to be thinking these things over.

_"Use Tackle_" Stephanie coldly commanded Eevee. **Eevee tuckered its head and completely rammed into the Petilil. Petilil's eyes widened, as its entire body was forcibly pushed back by Eevee's head.**

**The Petilil doubled over before it rose up. Eevee showed satisfaction from the attack, by taunting Petilil with an ambivalent smile. Rebecca was overthinking things and was showing obvious signs of confusion**.

"_You aren't very good at this, are you? Check your PokéGear, it should have a list of available attacks"_ Stephanie looked annoyed, trying to lend an ignorant girl some help, as to what to do._ This is boring, I'll finish this quickly, Stephanie thought._

"_**BUT ALL IT SAYS IS ABSORB**_!" Rebecca said. _She is such an idiot, revealing her only move to me, when we barely started. At least, I'm prepared for it._ Eevee, too, was disappointed, by the turn of events. Petilil got back off the ground.

"_Petilil, do you know what Absorb is_?" She kneeled down and looked at her Pokémon, showing her the PokéGear, with the list of attacks. Petilil looked over it and nodded, affirming her knew Absorb. Stephanie and Eevee were growing more irritated.

"_**AWESOME**! Okay, so you use Absorb"_ Rebecca commanded.

"_Finally! Eevee prepare yourself for this next attack. And on my queue... dodge it!"_ **Eevee observed as Petilil cloaked in a harsh green light, radiating itself from the academy. Everyone walking by, halted to look at the commotion that was occurring.**

"_**WOAH, WHAT'S THAT POKÉMON DOING?!"**_ A passerby, the youngster said. Many other trainers and students stopped to witness the fight.

**Petilil's eyes and petals started glowing orange and red before it attacked. A long, red beam of light manifested from the Petilil's body and made its way towards Eevee.**

"_Wait for it..._" **Eevee stood motionless, as told so. The laser was nearing Eevee's head. Time felt to slow down as the beam was all, but ready to take out the tiny Pokémon. Eevee's concentration was broken, by Stepahnie's commands.**

"_Eevee, what are you doing? I said dodge"_ **When Eevee peered around itself, the harsh red light was enveloped around it, as Petilil stood over the opposite side, glowing a green light.**

"_**YES**! Way to go, Petilil!_" Rebecca cheered. **Eevee was groaning as its energy was being siphoned and was rendered completely immobile. Petilil took in all the power drained from Eevee like an energy drink, perking herself up to make up from being tackled.**

**The light from both Pokémon tuckered away and the tables turned. Eevee was now on the receiving end of pain and she was getting tired**_. So Absorb regenerates the user's energy at the expense of their opponents. Noted. Now I just need to find a counter. There isn't a lot of breathing room when your Pokémon is too weary. Another Absorb will take her out._

Stephanie looked at Rebecca as she began to develop a strategy. Rebecca thought to herself for a moment. She grinned as she developed her new strategy. _There's no way it can take another Absorb, if Petilil can survive Eevee's next Tackle, then I can use Absorb to finish it off. The fact of her being tired out and that Petilil has recovered, this is an easy win._

The kids surrounding her were completely engrossed in the battle. Both sides had a plan and no one spoke a single word. This was a battle too good to interrupt.

Stephanie looked up and stared at her Eevee, as she stared at her PokéGear. Alright Stephanie, game face.

"_Did you get your breathes in, Eevee?"_

_"Ee-Vee_" It panted, trying to recover any lost wind.

"_This is all or nothing, so do exactly what I say, alright?_" Stephanie said. Eevee nodded, as it got back into a battle stance, but noted, less furiously as before.

Rebecca whispered to her Petilil and she nodded, before standing back up.

"_Ready, Stephanie_"

"_Eevee, charge!"_ **Eevee picked up the pace a bit and charged with all of her strength, completely ignoring her state of comfort from having her energy drained. She was fast approaching the bud, and Rebecca thought fast.**

"_NOW! Step to the side and use Absorb!_" Rebecca commented. As the Petilil tried to dodge the incoming charge, Stephanie hicked in slight laughter.

"_Not today. Eevee use Sand Attack!_" **Eevee halted her charge and skidded, lifting up a puff of cement dust. The Petilil shrugged it off and began to glow a fluorescent green color. She easily saw through Eevee's ruse and aimed for a shadow of Eevee in all the dust resonating in the air and shot a red beam, assuring the Pokémon's lost...**

_Or so she thought_...

**_Absorb missed_.**

**Eevee finally came close to the bud and smiled an evil smirk. The bud of what was Petilil was frightened and tried to try again at Absorb. Nothing was saving it. The battle has turned its tables, once again.**

"_**EEVEE! USE TACKLE**_" Stephanie yelled to her Eevee.

_**Eevee lunged her head into the Petilil's body, and all you could hear was a loud THUMP. BUMP. BUMP. Like a million Machamps punching a brick wall all at once. A shockwave was sent through the ground, quaking the earth, like a Magnitude 8. **_

_**Petilil was sent skyrocketing. It hit its head on the pavement and bounced its entire body, crashing into the floor, multiple times. It finally halted as it hit Rebecca's chest and the momentum, carried her.**_

Rebecca was grasping on to her dear partner, as the inertia carried her backwards into the crowd of spectators, who were all in awe, of Eevee's raw power. Dragging her feet backwards, Rebecca was caught by a few youngsters before she completely tumbled down.

**Petilil was out cold, lying completely still on Rebecca's chest. The winner was obvious.**

**_Stephanie (Eevee) wins_!**

* * *

><p><em>The shocking turn of events just presired as both Rebecca and Stephanie stood there in absolute dumbfoundness. What awakened this hidden strength in Eevee? Is this Eevee a perfect match for Stephanie? Is Petilil a perfect match for Rebecca. The kids watching the match, were surely to get a bit jealous. This and more will be unvieled as the first day of the E.L.P.T.A continues!<em>


	10. Chapter 7: Adjustment

_**A/N: Ello! Well now that all the battle stuff is out the way, back to more plot(YEAH). So I might as well, start things slow again and only make this Chapter around 2.5k. Next chapter will be definetly longer :). Oh. Yada. Yada. Yada. Blah. Blah. Blah. Review as it helps me. Blah. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Rebecca looked dead into the state of her Pokémon. She had mixed feelings. <em>That was one hard Tackle. Is she dead? I really hope she isn't.<em> Petilil was unconscious on her chest; A tiny bud that couldn't sprout early; A humiliating defeat. The kids around her snickered about how brutal that was.

"No fair, she got the better Pokémon"

"Did you see that, that was **INSANE**!"

"Isn't that the one girl who held up the line..."

So many hurting words for Rebecca. She was depressed. To let her Pokémon be hurt like that, may reflect on how bad of a trainer she was. And she couldn't stand it. Standing up, Rebecca found that nothing was interesting to the students who were just watching the battle.

Stephanie was holding her Eevee, who resided back in its Pokéball. She walked up to Rebecca and held out her hand, the one that wasn't holding her hurt Pokémon.

"Good game," Stephanie humbled. _Good game?! That was horrible! It was not even fair!_ Rebecca reluctantly shook her hand.

"If it weren't for you having more than one move, I would've won, no problem" Rebecca flaunted. She loosened her tough guy attitude and sighed. "But congrats, I guess.."

"I'm as shocked as you are, I have no idea what the hell that was..."

An unfamiliar voice appeared and a tall figure walked up to the girls.

"It's called a **Critical Hit."** The figure said. When he approached the girls, Rebecca found that this specific guy was in a white suit and black tie. He was light skinned and black hair that had seen its fair share of gel. He looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's. The man smiled. He looks kinda cute.

"Critical Hit?" Stephanie was at a loss. She couldn't piece together, exactly what that was.

"A Critical Hit. _A move's power is amassed for a single exchange of blows. This is a very powerful move that ignores stat changes and defenses. But it is a luck based roll, meaning you can't strike gold all the time"_

Rebecca still looked like deer in the headlights. Stephanie sighed.

"Rebecca, it's a luck based thing that makes a move stronger once"

"**OHHH**. So that is what it was. Eevee got lucky?!" Rebecc's eyes glowed white and her teeth shined whiter, as she knew that she lost was purely on luck, not skill._ Yes! Petilil is still the stronger starter out of us too. The man leaned down and looked the girls Pokémon, well mostly Petilil_.

"I saw your battle, and for your first battle, that was quite exceptional. Which reminds me..."

The slender man grabbed Petilil and took out a purple bottle. He sprayed a concoction that smelt like sweet raspberries. The Petilil blinked its eyes and got back on its feet. It looked at Rebecca and smiled.

"PETIL!" The Pokémon lit up and leaped into Rebecca's arms. _Wow, he brought my Petilil back from the dead. This guy is amazing._

"So you thought our battle was good?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course, our battle was good, don't be stupid. We're probably the best trainers here. Beauty and strength. Well, for me at least" Rebecca bragged.

"Yes, your battling styles. It is exceptional" The two girls leaped with joy and high-fived but was interrupted. "**But it is far from perfect**._ You rely too much on your given movesets and don't use the physique of your Pokémon to your advantage. You have too many openings, to be desired. **Stephanie**, you had many opportunities to attack, but you nearly lost. Rebecca, your structure is unbalanced and you cannot win alone with **Absorb**"_

The man adjusted his ties and looked out into the rest of the school, while the girls looked at the ground, quite disappointed in themselves.

"If you were my students, I'd give you a C-" The man pronounced. The girls looked puzzled. Teacher? "Yes, I am an instructor here, you may call me Mr. Graze" Mr. Graze scratched his head.

"I instruct in all the steps in the Trainer Battle Process. How to seek out weak points in the opponent, effectively using items, so and so forth. So I have a very keen eye on battles."

_The instructor of battling met us personally?! This is so awesome._ Rebecca's thoughts scrambled in her head, as Petilil shrugged up against her legs. Mr. Graze kneeled down and store at the Petilil. She was giddy and was practically attached to her trainer.

"Despite that loss, Petilil still has undying faith in you, Rebecca. It looks like the Matchmaker made a perfect decision, in whom they paired Pokémon to"

_Matchmaker? Maybe there is hope for me to find a gentle and sweet person, just for me. YES. Then everyone will be jealous_. Rebecca was very intrigued by this "Matchmaker".

Stephanie looked cold into Mr. Graze's face. She looked down at her Pokéball.

"So the Matchmaker was the one who decided my Eevee, correct?"

Graze nodded his head and shined his pearly, white teeth. "**CORRECT**! If you were my student, I'd give you an A!"

Stephanie looked and thought hard, and ultimately came to a conclusion. "I believe I know who it is."

Rebecca sparked and shoved Petilil a few feet away in excitement. She approached Stpehanie and bounced up and down, grinning and shining in anticipation. Her eyes were glowing.

**"YOU HAVE TO TELL**!" Rebecca jumped. Stephanie slowly shoved the girl away from her bubble of space.

"It's just an idea, I'm not sure who it is." Stephanie restated.

Mr. Graze rubbed his head and smiled. "I would like to know too, I am quite curious."

**"TELL ME. TELL ME. TELL ME. WHO'S THE MATCHMAKER**?!"

"I think it may be Miss Eliza" Stephanie said. Both Graze and Rebecca looked flustered. Stephanie simply recalled her times on the S.S ELPTA. "It baffled me, why she was a staff. She helped out a weird Pokémon and took multiple job shifts willingly, yes. But she seemed too flighty and forgetful to be anything of higher staff position. She seems to know more on Pokémon, so it could be it. Give her staff position some purpose"

Rebecca snapped her fingers. "YEAH! She's so cool. She even told me her secret to a perfect complexion. I love Miss Eliza!"

Mr. Graze chimed in on Stephanie's thoughts.

"As much as I wish it was. No one on staff knows. I even asked her, if she was, and she told me that only Professor Redwood knows and that she kept her lips sealed about it." Graze thought to himself as he stared at Stephanie's and Rebecca's bags. "You girls, look lost. I'll tour you around the academy, if you want to"

Stephanie smeared her face in suspicious. Although, she had a confidence that this guy was who he said he was, there was still that slight chance that he could just be scouting females for anything than tours. "I don't know...", Stephanie hesitated.

Of course, Rebecca had completely different thoughts. _Graze is so nice, he's going to give us a tour! Well, I can't give up an opportunity like this._ She spoke up loudly.** "OF COURSE, THANK YOU MISTER**!"

Stephanie averted her eyes towards Rebecca, whose gaze was frustrated. Mr. Graze insisted on picking up the girls' bags and happily expressed. "Well then, it's settled"

Rebecca and Mr. Graze started to walk away from where they were, with Stephanie following close behind.

"Idiot" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Walter and Garett were both making it back to the campus, when they both saw that a crowd of young aspirers, blocked their path. Their bags were heavy and all they wanted to do is find their rooms. This unnerved Walter, as being around a mass gathering of people was nothing like his home in Surtic Town.<p>

Garett noticed his friend, who was twiddling his thumbs and looking down on the hard cement, nervously wondering his next course of action.

"Walter, you are such a nervous wreck. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Garett reassured.

"Well, I'm not like you, it's hard to talk to people here, since a lot of them know each other. I'm from a town no one knows of and never went outside the town." Walter sulked.

Garett breathed heavily into Walter's shoulder. "There is no getting through to you"

The boys were pacing through the kids, who was wandering the campus, talking to each other, and all of that, in between. They made it to a large fountain, with a mouse-looking rodent on top. Of course, they had no idea what it symbolized, let alone knew it was a Pokémon.

_The fountain was made of brilliant limestone and was filled with perfectly blue water, which reflected the clear sky above it. Inside the fountain was more than a couple coins, probably from hopeful wishers. There were protruding slabs, which people say on and talked_. But there was one person who seemed alone. The boys took immediate notice of it.

This person was a female with long, shiny black hair and glasses. She also had a small blue top and a white skirt. Next to her was a Pokémon. The Pokémon was light blue, having button-like eyes and lights emitting from its palms. It had an insignia prescribed on its oblong head and it was levitating. Both had their face focused on a map, and from the looks of it, they were lost in this campus. As was Walter.

Garett was almost immediately lovestrucked. He left Walter's side and crept towards the girl, with a grin as creepy as his advances. Walter sighed. _There he goes, again. I'm never going to get anything done with him flirting_. Walter just shrugged and walked over to where Garett was.

He was focused on this girl, forced a cough to get her attention. When both the Pokémon and the girl looked up, the girl nearly fell back in surprise, tipping her hair on the surface of the water. Garett grabbed her hand before she fell in completely. She gazed at her savior with plump, blue eyes, but then proceeded to snatch her hands from him and got back up.

"Uhh. Thank you." She spoke up. Garett smiled to try and force false comfort. Walter simply rolled his eyes and stared at the girl.

"I'm sorry about my friend here" Walter apologized. The girl readjusted her long hair and was dazed. She felt quite nervous around the two guys. But that was more feasible. The Pokémon looked at her and noticed her discomfort around the two guys. It lifted its hand and pointed to Garett.

Garett's body radiated a pink light and he struggled to make even the slightest move. _And once again, Garett is completely inept at flirting._ Walter took out his PokéGear and pointed it towards the aggressive Pokémon.

"Walter. Do something. I'm getting a headache." Garett was agonizing in pain, but Walter simply ignored for the time.

The Gear unhatched itself and showed a photo of the creature:

"_Elgyem: The Cerebral Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 605. It uses its strong psychic power to squeeze its opponent's brain, causing unendurable headaches." "Go figure", thought Walter._

"Elgyem. Stop it" His trainer said. Elgyem released his psychic grasp from Garett, causing him to pummel on the ground. Garett quickly tried to soothe the pain of having his brain turned into mush by psychic prowress.

"Sorry about that." She was a soft speaker, and was shy to say much. "He gets a little cranky, when he sees me in discomfort"

Garett rose from the ground, rubbing his hurting head. Walter looked at the girl.

"It's okay." Walter couldn't carry on his conversation, he was simply resorting to small talk. Garett joined in, trying to make the situation, less awkward than it already was.

"What's your name?"

She was fumbling through her thoughts to come up with something as simple as a name. _I guess she's just the nervous type._

"My name is Fye" She introduced. "It's "five" without the "v" and "y" instead of "i"." She looked down at her map again, as there was a large empty and equally weird silence. _Thanks for telling me how to spell your name, I guess_. "Sorry, I'm not a talker. People think I'm weird because so."

Garett kneeled down and held one of her hands. What the hell is he doing now?! "You aren't weird. You're super cute"

Fye blushed and was sweating bullets. Elgyem pointed his hand towards Garett, and quickly, did he back off from her. Fye was stroking her hair and seemed to be even remotely flattered, much to Walter's surprise. _She's actually charmed by this goof? _

"What Pokémon did you get?" Fye asked the two boys. Garett pulled out his Pokéball and released it, sending Skorupi in front of the trainers.

"SKORUPI" He cried.

Walter followed by sending Riolu from its Pokéball. Riolu was still a bit banged up from the last battle, he had with Skorupi, but seemed to be getting by just fine.

"RA" Riolu cried. Fye focused on Riolu and saw the many scratches and bruises it received on its body. She gasped in dismay.

"What happen to it?" She asked. Garett smirked and began to talk up what happened just before.

"We battled with our Pokémon and I won" Garett bragged. He stuck out his tongue to Walter, who didn't want the thoughts of losing to replay in his mind. _He got lucky, that was all there was to it._

"Oh" Fye looked at the fountain in disappointment. "That must mean you are a good trainer. I'm not that good."

Garett flaunted more. "You bet I am! Walter was just practice for what's to come"

Fye looked at Walter's vision. I hope she doesn't get any ideas. "You should go to the Pokémon Center and heal it."

Fye's eyes widened as she quickly rose from the her seat on the fountain and motioned Elygem.

"I completely forgot. I have to go. Nice meeting you!" Fye ran off from the two boys, heading in the most westward direction. As Elgyem ran off with Fye, he turned around to do one last thing.

He pointed his hand towards Garett, encompassing him in a pink glow. He motioned his hands to the left, lifting Garett over the fountain. Resting his hands, Garett fell into the water, splashing all surrounding him. Elgyem snickered before Fye spoke up to have him catch up.

Walter was giggling, seeing Garett completely wet. The crowd halted their forward motion to watch the little student, take a bath in water, with his clothes still on. Seeing his embarrassing situation, he reached out to Walter.

"Buddy, I need you to not leave my side and help me get up"

Walter returned Riolu back to his ball and smiled. _Payback time._

"Isn't your Skorupi the best? You can get by yourself. Besides, you always leave for some chick. Bye." Walter walked away, leaving Garett to wallow in his miserable state.

"**WALTER! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS**"

"Don't worry, Garett. I'll never leave your side" Walter mocked. He and Riolu left the other two to be stared down by hundreds of peering eyes.

Garett stared around him, finding everyone snickering and laughing at him. All of them taking photos and videos. It seemed even when successful, Garett can't get a break.

"**WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT**!"

Walter just decided to persue Fye, there was something up and he wanted to help her feel accustommed to this school. _What's your story, Fye? _

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone is starting to grow more accustom to the school. Who is Fye? How well of an instructor is Mr. Graze? What spectacles does the academy hold? Who is the Matchmaker, and what do they do behind the scenes? NEXT TIME ON ELPTA!<strong>


	11. Chapter 8: One Little Tour

_**A/N: ELLO! Sorry, I've been dead for a few weeks. Been writing this for quite a while. Then I got sick. But hey, I might make it up to a few of you guys by putting in a submitted OC in this chapter. I personally liked the character (and besides, someone is making their return this chapter)...ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>The girls were trailing behind Mr. Graze, taking in all the sights that they were seeing. Although, they would've gotten accustomed to their own, having a professor, personally guide them through.<p>

Or at least, Rebecca was glad.

The gardens were flourishing, all varieties of roses and daisies. Freshly cut grass and what it seemed to be thousands of trees, all surrounded by rich, red mulch.

They halted in their tracks as Mr. Graze pointed to a set of four, tall buildings. All of them were positioned in a line, layed out horizontally. They were made of brick and were all coated in a bright yellow paint.

The top of each building were all shared by a singular top that resembled that of a castle, spiky and triangular extrusions which protruded from the top of the building. Each floor was set with multiple, glass pane windows, which highlighted the details of each classroom.

In front of the similarly colored doors, was a brick pathway, lined by the beautiful garden. There were white and red bricks, positioned so that they are patterned and sophisticated.

Mr. Graze motioned his hand, beholding the large facility, they were looking at. Wow. It looks great. I'm so glad, I signed up for this. Rebecca was in awe, while Stephanie seemed to be rather unimpressed.

"This, my students, is the main learning hall of E.L.P.T.A" Mr. Graze introduced. "Here, all learning instruction will be taking place" Rebecca was still hypnotized by the scale of the instruction hall. Petilil was entranced as well. "This is the heart and soul of the E.L.P.T.A., where trainees learn the skills of being a fantastic trainer"

Stephanie shrugged. "Seems pretty basic to me. Monochromatic yellow and pretty big"

Graze frowned. "How can you say such a thing, about something, so grand in design?!"

Rebecca stared into the panes of Stephanie's soul, in surprise. She gasped. "This is so gorgeous, how can't you like it?!"

Stephanie nodded her head. "Just not my style. Next."

Graze began to lead the girls to their next destination. Everyone's a critic. Hmph. The girls were walking behind, with Rebecca holding tightly to her beloved Petilil with eyes as bright as the morning sun...

With Stephanie shoving kids from her path as they got in her way.

"This academy is so amazing! And we're gonna stay here for a few years?" Rebecca asked. Stephanie was shielding her face from the sunlight and swaying the swarm of buzzing, socializing children.

"YEARS! I never signed up for this!" Stephanie yelled.

"Well, you did and you're stuck here until holiday break, at least" Graze said in a passionless tone. _Is she never impressed by anything_?

He turned to Rebecca and smiled. Why can't she be more like this little girl? "Yes, this will be your home for quite a while. Well, this is our next stop."

Graze halted his path, once more and stood before another building.

This was rectangular but supported a large dome above it. It glistened of shiny minerals of various colors from its sleek, sliver, finish. There were windows and golden double doors, leading to the entrance. Surprisingly, no other students were hanging around here.

"Here we are!" Graze be held. Stephanie looked in wonderment and walked up more to the building. She pressed her hands on the window, it felt... like plastic. You could say it felt very cheap. Her face began to frown.

But when she looked in the window, her excitement heightened. Inside the building was a set of seats, enveloping a rectangular, hardwood arena. In the arena, had markings, representing two halves, as well as the very center of black markings.

It was a court.

Stephanie was practically drooling on the plastic window, her Pokéball quivering to come out. But Stephanie was so engrossed in the scene, that she didn't notice a thing.

Graze and Rebecca stepped up to the flabbergasted girl and her captivated partner.

"The Grand Stadium. This is where all major battling events will take place. It will also be the home of many schoolwide functions. A place of strength, beauty, and wits. This is where all the will of all of your pupils will combine into a simple stew of creativity and brillance. It is a simple..."

"Cool" Stephanie interrupted. Her face was no longer plastered on the window and she and Rebecca were already a good distance from Graze.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! I SPENT HOURS MAKING THAT SPEECH"

"Do you we really need to sit through it? We already have the basic idea" Rebecca asked. "We know it's a place for battles and stuff"

Stephanie shrugged. "I agree with Rebecca. You are making this way more drawn out than need be"

Graze's face became a scarlet red. "You do not have respect for my overly drawn out speeches, then you can consider this tour, finished."

Stephanie snickered. "Well, fine by me. Peace"

Rebecca grabbed her arm, as she walked away. "Wait! I feel bad for leaving him behind like this..."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I don't. What type of adult would cry over his precious speeches?"

"An adult who knows where he's going" Rebecca whispered.

Stephanie stared at her map and realized she had no sort of idea, what any of the landmarks, were. She sighed and looked back at Mr. Graze.

"Fine. Continue..."

Mr. Graze perked back up. "Fantastic! As I was saying... A simple stew of togetherness and camaraderie..."

* * *

><p>The tour continued as the trio hit the large landmarks scattered around the campus. They arrived at another dome, but the topmost part of it was clattered in black with shiny white spots.<p>

"This is the Observatory, where we study the large expanses of space and find out more about life forms, outside Pokémon and humans"

Rebecca squeezed Petilil and pointed to the Observatory. "Did you hear that? We can go to space. This place just keeps getting cooler and cooler!"

"Petilil!"

Stephanie's was staring, annoyed at the vexatious Rebecca. Rebecca looked back, confused. "What?"

"Is your head full of hot air or something? We study space, not fly up there."

"Oh. Well, that's a disappointment... Did you say I was full of hot air?!"

"I only call it how I see it"

"Well, this body full of hot air has more beauty wrapped around my pinky than you do in your entire body" Rebecca jested.

"Are you calling me ugly, Airhead?"

"I only call it how I see it, " Rebecca imitated.

Graze was motioning his hands down, trying to ease the situation of two angry girls, obviously, the worst thing ever. "Now. Now. Let's not get out of hand"

"You know what's out of hand? How ugly Stephanie is. Right, Petilil?" Rebecca mocked.

"Petil!" Her partner followed, perching upon her shoulder, sticking her tongue towards Stephanie.

Stephanie balled her fists and neared Rebecca. "I don't need Eevee to kick your ass. Oh wait... I already did that. Whoops. Forgot."

Petilil and Rebecca both gasped, each with their heads fuming. "AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME LAZY, GREEDY SLAB WHO CAN'T AFFORD THEIR OWN FOOD!"

It was so fast, she didn't know what hit her. Stephanie's hand swept across Rebecca's face, leaving a bright mark on her face. Rebecca held her bruise with one hand and sniffed.

"W-w-why would you hit me?" Rebecca teared up. Stephanie looked into her Baby-Doll Eyes and felt bad for hitting her. Even though she seemed like a ferocious Arcanine, she could still be swayed by the tears of Sylveon, with eyes as wide as the sun. She sighed.

"I guess I'm sorry for slapping you. " Stephanie mumbled. Rebecca wiped up her tears with Petilil quickly snugging up against her cheek, soothing her pain.

"Well, shall we head to our next destination" Mr. Graze asked through the awkward circumstances.

Next, they arrived at an arch-shaped, white building, with the walls curving around a set of double doors. Beneath it was a small garden of berries of all sorts. To the sides of the building were windows, but they were too dark to see through.

"This is the Cafeteria, where trainers replenish their energy after a long day of journeying and battling. Socializing and eating is the name of the game"

"When do we eat?" Stephanie chimed in.

"Well, we don't eat, quite yet..."

Stephanie walked away, grabbing Rebecca's arm, pulling her and Petilil away from the Mess Hall. "Then I don't want to sit here and get hungry. Come on"

"B-b-b-but, I want to stay a bit longer and find out about the berries. I love berries, I heard they make good beauty products"

"You have a whole, three years for that sort of thing!"

* * *

><p>Walter stomach turned inside out. It was the unsettling feeling in his stomach. He saw the girl dash through the campus with her Pokémon by her side. Her long, black hair flowing with the breeze of the cold wind. <em>Am I really stalking Fye? This looks really wrong, I should head back.<em>

Walter was hiding behind an empty bench. What would've been the absolute worst hiding place, was made better by the dozens of kids who really didn't care. He was beginning to lose Fye.

A student stopped in his pace and averred towards Walter, suspiciously. Walter made eye contact with him, immediately alerted of his presence.

"Um... are you waiting for someone?" The pupil asked. Frightened, Walter quickly recuperated and dashed away, trailing in the shy girl's direction. His heart was thumping as if jumper cables were attached to his body and started up by a Manectric.

Fye stopped and checked her surroundings. Something wasn't sitting right with her. She referred back to her overly-sized map of ELPTA. Looking at her Elgyem, she couldn't help but think that there was something wrong. Walter swallowed hard. _Does she know I'm following her? Crap. This is isn't good. Don't look at me. Don't look at me. Don't look at me._

Walter precipitously gazed around the area, he was standing in, looking left and right and up and down, just to find somewhere, anywhere to hide._ I do not want to get forcibly hurled in the air by a Pokémon, today!_

In the distance, behind a long, concrete ledge on the side of the brick-colored sidewalks was a couple of oak trees and bushes. Walter bolted behind the large flora. Fye looked around and then towards the trees, Walter was secluded behind.

_No. No. No. No. She found me. I'm done for._

His heart was racing faster than an Excadrill in a sandstorm. If Fye didn't kill him, then a heart attack would.

Fye squinted at the trees and Elgyem followed also. She pointed at the trees and began to speak, but Walter couldn't make out any words. The two stepped behind the concrete ledge and examined the trees. One tree after another.

"Elgyem, can you check those trees over there. I swear something right about this" Fye said, motioning her hands towards the trees, Walter was behind. _I am so screwed. This looks really bad._ One by one, Elgyem used his psychic powers to check any and all auspiciousness hidden behind each tree.

The Pokémon finally floated his way in front of Walter's hiding place. He was sweating bullets, trying to make himself as transparent as possible._ I just want to disappear..._

Closer.

And closer.

Elgyem lifted up his hand and placed it on the tree and closed his eyes. Focusing, and focusing. A pink glow embodied the entirety of Walter's shoes and gradually rose, covering more of his body.

_This is it. I wanted to live, a while longer._ Before he was scanned completely by Elgyem, Fye spoke up.

"Well, I guess I'm just nervous. Let's hurry up and meet up with Kuro, in front of the boy's dorm!"

Elgyem opened his eyes, sharply, releasing his focus. He hovered back to Fye and walked northward, leaving Walter entirely alone.

Walter breathed out a large amount of air.

"That was way too close." Walter mumbled under his breath, scared almost completely stiff. "But who the hell is Kuro?"

As much as it pained him, his curiosity urged himself to find out. Stepping back on the sidewalk, Walter walked in the path of Fye: towards the Boy's Dorm. This time, he stayed within the entourage of people, so that he couldn't be singled out.

Thoughts were racing across his mind. _Should I be doing this? What will my room be located? Kuro's probably her boyfriend. Maybe I should check on Garett..._

Fye halted in her tracks, as did Walter. Both looked up above their heads. A large, blueish building with windows across each floor. On the sides were tubular towers. The left tube had metal double doors as entrances and the right one had wooden ones. He saw people ascending the left tube and people walking up the right one. Walter concluded these as the elevator and the stairs.

In the front face of the building was a large set of white, arched, double doors, serving as the main entrance. The top of the building reads the word "BOYS". Around the entrance was a bunch of males and little, if not no females. It was practically a courtyard. It had benches scattered throughout and a fountain, just without a statue. Behind the boy's dorm and around the courtyard was a large forest.

This is the boy's dorm, alright. He looked up towards Fye, who was consulting her map once more, to affirm her position. She smiled and leaped.

"HERE WE ARE!" Fye exclaimed. She slapped Elgyem's palm. "Now where is Kuro?" Fye started to walk around the courtyard to search for this "Kuro". Walter decided to sit on an empty bench and watch events unfold. He took out his Pokéball and clicked the button in the middle. Riolu manifested from the red light.

"RIOLU!"

Walter patted an empty spot next to him. "Come on and sit down, let's see what Fye is up to."

Riolu grabbed the edge of the bench and pulled himself up. Walter looked around to see if she found him. But what he did see was a bench next to him. But this bench wasn't empty.

On the bench was a man. He had wild, black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a torn, beige hoodie and black gloves. His arms were folded and his eyes were shut. He wore black jeans and dirty, white shoes. It's the first day of school and he looks torn up... what's his deal?

But what was more of a sight was the Pokémon next to him. It was a large, plump, yellow Pokémon with a white stomach. It had a red, glowing orb on its forehead and black stripes on its long neck. Stubby flippers acted as the Pokémon's arms and legs.

It was also asleep. _What is that Pokémon?_

Walter took out his PokéGear and pointed it at the Pokémon.

_"Ampharos. The Light Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 181. It gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. People in the old days used its light to send signals back and forth with others far away."_

Fye turned around and began to walk up to the sleeping guy and the sleeping Ampharos. Walter stared and observed. Fye tapped on the sleeping man.

He didn't budge an inch.

She pushed him back to the rear of the bench.

Still snoozing. _This guy sure is a heavy sleeper._

"Kuro" Fye mumbled. He wasn't alerted whatsoever.

"**KURO**!" Kuro woke up with spunk and completely alerted. He fumbled, nearly falling off the seat.

"**GAH! AMPHAROS USE DIS**-" Kuro halted himself and looked at the girl standing above him. His face of haste, turned into a face of morose. Ampharos looked up, confused about Kuro's unfinished command. "Scratch that. Don't scare me like that Fye!"

"You're the one who told me to meet **YOU** here" Fye responded.

"Well, I guess that's true. " Kuro stood up and positioned his hands on top of Fye's blue shoulders. "Look, I wanted to tell you that I'm part of the ELPTA staff this year."

Fye jumped back in surprise. "W-w-what?! Aren't you the one who said that you'd never work the academy with your life"

"What I said then still stands. Look. We need money and I want to see the other side of how this academy works." Kuro looked at the hundreds of males who were all conversing with each other. To him, they were completely void of any intelligence.

"I want to find out the information at the source."

Fye nodded her head. "Typical Kuro. Well, while you were having your epiphany, I was being stalked"

Kuro grinned and laughed, sticking out his thumb towards Walter and Riolu. "You mean by those two?" Riolu and Walter's eyes widened. _They knew? Well, that makes me look a lot more idiotic._

"I never stalked anyone" Walter tried to defend himself.

"You know we can tell if you're lying, right?" Kuro stated. "You're nervous and not a good liar, either"

"RIOLU!" Riolu smiled and caressed Walter.

"You're Riolu is pretty nice. You guys were a perfect match. Doesn't justify yourself to stalk me, though" Fye teased. "Do you have a thing for me?"

Walter blushed. "I thought you were shy? Besides, you were acting suspiciously"

Fye adjusted her glasses and placed her hand on Riolu's ears. "In that regard, you have the right to be suspicious. But don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

So much for her being the seclusive type. Kuro shrugged and began to walk away. "You two have fun playing army with everyone else; Admin's are gonna kill me, if I'm late. Let's go Ampharos."

The two walked away and Fye neared Walter. "Is that you're boyfriend?"

Fye snickered at Walter's stupidity. "Hardly. He's my brother..." She turned away from the dorm.

"Well, I'll see you later..."

She and Elgyem headed to their respective dorms, leaving Walter to walk up to the entrance of the dorm. Riolu grabbed his hand as Walter reached for the chilly, metallic knob. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. _Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

><p>Rebecca, Petilil, and Stephanie surfaced near a large, pinkish building. It was very similar to the Boys' dorm, but only had females instead of males. Mr. Graze opened the entrance door for the two ladies.<p>

"Well, this concludes the tour of ELPTA. I'll help you get registered for your rooms and I'll be on my way."

"Gee, thanks... " Stephanie sarcastically said_. I don't get why he's still pulling this nice guy act._

"You can be a little more cheery, you know?" Rebecca smiled and trotted inside the dormitory. The inside was pretty sub-standard. There was carpeted, red floors and on one side of the entrance were couches, a vending machine and a large flat screen television; On the other rear of the building were a couple of elevators and an office counter.

The ceiling was a bright white and the lighting made them feel right at home.

Rebecca walked across the flooring towards the office desk. "Wow, this lobby is amazing. I wish I had a lobby like this" Near the television were girls snickering and playing with their partners. _For once, I agree with Rebecca. This place looks nice._

The channel was set on some sappy, love drama that Stephanie could care less. Mr. Graze took center stage in front of the office counter. He adjusted his tie and gazed at the receptionist.

The receptionist was a dark skinned lady with brown eyes with square-shaped glasses. She was wearing a red dress and Rebecca assumed she was wearing heels. Dangling from her ears were silver pained hoops. She had a wide grin that stretched across her entire face; It almost looked creepy.

"Hi, Mr. Graze. You know this is a female's only zone, right?" She said. _How can he not know? It literally says "Girls", outdoors._

Mr. Graze slicked his hair back and stared into the receptionist's eyes. "I know, Ms. Sena. But maybe I can make it up to you with a round of coffee"

"Ew! GET A ROOM!" Rebecca yelled. "Petilil, don't look" She shielded Petilil's eyes.

Ms. Sena frowned and grabbed a few papers from her desk. "The answer was and will always be no. Please leave."

Mr. Graze sighed. "Fine. I know when to leave. I'll see you two girls in class tomorrow" Graze headed out the front doors. _Good riddance._

Sena snarled, filing and organizing her paperwork. She grabbed a nearby cup and sipped its contents. Sena cracked her knuckles and looked up at Rebecca and Stephanie.

"Welcome to the Girls' Dormitory! As long as you don't bring in any boys or obstruct the law, this place will be where you sleep. Every single girl resides in this building, so finding someone to talk to, is not hard!"

She pulled out a clipboard. What's your name?

"**Rebecca Lia"**

Rebecca recognized what was going on, based on what happened on the boat. She looks through the clipboard, finds my name and writes it down. "Rebecca, you'll be staying in Room 6P with a Stephanie Burock"

Stephanie raised her hand. "That'll be me, unfortunately" Sena seemed confused. Could Rebecca be that bad? Either way, she opened a nearby drawer and put the clipboard back.

"That makes things, a lot easier, huh? You will be on the sixth floor in room P. You kids have fun now, you hear?"

"Awesome! Come on, let's get to the elevator!" Rebecca cheered. She and Petilil hurried across the fluffy carpet floors to arrive in front of a slab of doors that would give the two roommates, their lift. Stephanie was still at the counter.

"You and Mr. Graze are in a relationship?" Stephanie asked Ms. Sena, who was sipping her cup. Upon hearing the question, a huge gulp of hot substances was consumed and Sena choked up, coughing hysterically.

"Hell no! All he does is flirt and go on ridiculous tangents about every little thing. When he makes more money, I might consider it." Sena snickered. "What makes you ask? Want me to back off because he's a bit too old for you"

_"Ridiculous tangents?... No kidding_" Stephanie sarcastically thought. Rebecca was waving in Stephanie's sight range.

"HEY! HEY! THE ELEVATOR IS OPEN! COME ON! YOU'RE GONNA MISS IT!" She shouted. Her screams caught the attention of all the girls in the lobby, staring directly at Rebecca. _Way to be subtle there, Rebecca._

Sena sipped her cup again. "That's your roommate?"

"Yep, regrettably" Sena let out a dry laugh, trying to sympathize with Stephanie.

"Good luck"

"Thanks" Stephanie grabbed her bags and stepped inside the elevator. Rebecca took a leap in, taking full grasp of their situation. _What have I gotten myself into?_ The elevator doors were sliding shut as someone began to desperately rush.

"**WAIT**! Leave it open!" The girl said. Rebecca's foot came in-between the doors, stopping them in their tracks. Her kindness will screw her over. I would've left her. The girl was panting with one hand on the rear of the elevator. "T-t-t-tha-thanks" She was breathing heavily.

Stephanie extended her arm to the panel of buttons. "Which floor?"

"6" She said. Rebecca's eyes glistened.

"Wow! We're going there too." Rebecca patted her on the back. The elevator rose and Stephanie's stomach churned against the rising pressures.

"Woohoo... it's your lucky day" Stephanie said sardonically. Rebecca frowned.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that"

"Well, that's fine, I guess. I deal with my sister, so you shouldn't be too bad" What is she too good for me or something. The nerve of that chic-

Stephanie's thoughts paused as she took a good look at the girl. She had light brown skin with a two piece bikini. It was blue. And she had sneakers on. That was it. _Just a bikini? That makes things, difficult._

"Are you trying to impress someone?" She asked. The girl's face looked flustered. Rebecca noticed also and was puzzled too.

"I think she meant your bikini" Rebecca affirmed pointing at her blue two-piece.

"You mean this thing? Oh, I just wear it a lot. It sort of means a lot to me, you know?" She explained. _Guess it's some personal biz. Don't feel like hearing her life story._

"Doesn't it inconveniences you, though" Rebecca asked.

"Not at all." She answered.

"What about guys, hitting on you?" Stephanie made a solid point. The girl sighed.

"Then, yes"

The elevator jerked, coming to a complete stop on the sixth floor. Well, that was pretty fast. Rebecca picked up her bulb-shaped Pokémon, dazed from being hitched around. "Most guys are shallow. You really know how to rock a bikini"

"Thanks"

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Stephanie's shoulder. "I'm Rebecca and my sour friend around my arm is Stephanie"

"**HEY!**"

The girl smiled, taking one step towards the girls as the elevator doors slid open. "You can call me Coy..."

"**Lola Coy**"

Lola extended her palm in Stephanie's direction. Flustered, she didn't act immediately upon Lola's gesture. Lola nodded.

_**"You do know an open palm means you shake it, right?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>With Stephanie and Rebecca finally reaching their rooms for the remainder of their life at the ELPTA and seeing the campus in its full glory, what will become of them and their new found friend, Lola, someone already aquainted with Walter? Does this foreshadow things to come? Who is this mysterious Kuro, brother of Fye? What plans does he have as staff? Will Garett ever make it to the boy's dorm? All that and more. NEXT TIME IN ELPTA<strong>


	12. Chapter 9: Drenched with Auras

**_A/N: Ello...WHAT?! A new character's perspective? Yep. People beside the main character will be covered also. So learn about a character I just introduced. Oh and another submitted OC appears too. So..ENJOY!_**

**_Thanks to GreenSonic for their review._**

* * *

><p>The administrative office in ELPTA was pretty bland compared to how elaborate the campus was. It was typical. Mahogany wooden office counters near the entrance with secretaries taking any and all calls. There was a hallway that had tons of doors which housed all the staff. There weren't any Pokémon out with their trainers, guess it would disturb the workplace. But it would be a lie to say that all that Pokémon were in their balls.<p>

Ampharos and Kuro walked in with zest and a pep in their step. Bouncing through the administrative office, waving to all his coworkers that was currently present. Although he didn't like a lot of the staff, there was an act to keep up, so he smiled and waved as much as he absolutely dreaded it.

Right now, he needed to meet up with the Headmaster of the ELPTA. None other than Professor Redwood.

Kuro bounced up to the main office counter. Behind the desk was a light-brown skinned lady with green eyes. She wore a grey V-Neck shirt and jeans. Slightly above her lip was a metal piercing sticking out. She grabbed and folded her hands, then smiled.

"Hey, Kuro!" She greeted. _She seems awfully peppy today._

"Hello" Kuro recognized. "Say hi, Ampharos"

"Amph" Ampharos greeted the secretary, waving her flippers wildly.

"About your Ampharos... you need to put in a Pokéball, when you're in the office. It disrupts the work space." The secretary enforced. _Ugh, here we go again._

Kuro nodded in disapproval and smacked his teeth. "I'm afraid, I can't do that, Mani. Pokémon doesn't deserve the confinements of Pokéballs."

Mani breathed deeply. "Sorry, Kuro. Rules are rules". She pointed to the back of the hallway, as the office phone rang. "Redwood wants to see you; It's concerning what your occupation in the E.L.P.T.A stands as. I need to take this"

Kuro patted Ampharos's white belly. "I'll be right back, Amphy. Hey, Mani, you'd watch her, right?"

Mani pressed a button, redirecting the call before frowning. "I never agreed to that, whatsoever"

"Great!" Kuro rubbed Ampharos's back. "This nice lady will be taking care of you, for the time being. Take care!"

"**WAIT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER HERE WITH ME, I'M BUSY!"** Mani didn't hear Kuro respond. "And he's gone. Asshole"

Mani and Ampharos made eye contact with each other before the phone rang again.

"He could've at least spotted me some cash; A secretary's job ain't easy and I barely get paid as it is" she mumbled to herself.

Kuro was walking to the back rear of the office hallway. When he reached the back, he saw an oak wood door with a metal plaque that read "Headmaster Redwood". _Whatever happened to being a professor?_

He took hold of the golden doorknob and took a deep breathe. **_This can either go well or badly. Keep your composure, Kuro_.** Kuro twisted the doorknob and opened the oak door very carefully, as if a sudden jerk would initiate a bomb. His aura grew frightened, excited and nervous all at the same time. _My aura is becoming unstable, I just need to relax._

Kuro took a small step into the office room; chills ran up and down his spine. His wild hair stood up on ends.

The office was smaller. It had three cushion-padded chairs, a metal desk with a computer and other miscellaneous things like an apple, a Pokéball model, family photos and a jar of pencils. In the back of the office was a shelf lined with books, all related to the research of Pokémon. And underneath that was a large, bulky printer.

Red-painted nails were typing away on a keyboard; the sound of a hundred words being typed every minute vibrated through the room. Behind the computer was hints of short hair and pale skin. It was the professor, herself.

Redwood stopped her typing and gazed up at Kuro and his torn-up hoodie and jeans. He was wearing his fake, "half" smile and one hand in his hair, scratching his dry scalp.

"Oh. Hello, Kuro. Glad you are punctual, this time around" Redwood greeted. _Geez, I was late to work before the year started, it's not a big deal._

"Hey, Ms. Redwood. You called me?" Kuro asked.

"Yes. It is concerning what you will be doing this year, as your occupation." Redwood paused and grabbed a couple of pink papers. _Pink papers?! That's never good._ "Yes. You see, the thing is..."

_Please tell me, I still have a job._

"It says here that you trained in recognizing Auras in Vladmir Island with your father, is this correct?"

"You have the papers, in your hand, don't you?" Kuro basely said. Redwood rolled her eyes at his sarcastic statement.

"Well, instead of firing you, I'm going to put you in charge of Student Behavior instead of having you work in the office." Redwood held out the pink papers to Kuro.

"So you're just going to use my Aura detection ability to watch over a few brats with ridiculous egos?" Kuro seemed annoyed at the position he was given. _Of course they have to use my abilities instead of beefing up any security. Typical Redwood. Making an army and still saving money. All she has to do is make one guy in charge of keeping them in line._

"You seem distraught about your job, Kuro. Remember, you possess no skills to take advantage of to keep you around. I have people who can do a certain occupation, more efficient than you could ever do. Just be lucky, I didn't let you go" Redwood affirmed in a cold voice. She didn't -in fact- never enjoyed Kuro's attitude. His ability to detect emotions and compute a conclusion from those results are the only reason he stays.

"Just, elaborate on my job and I'll be out of your hair" Kuro demanded.

"You will use your Aura detection skills to identify any students who can serve as potential threats to the safety of anyone on this campus. Any reports on bad behaving students, any interrogation that needs to be done, and watching and protecting over the students, will be carried out and completed by you"

Kuro waved around the hot-pink papers, he was handed. "And these?"

Redwood grabbed a pen from her cup and pointed it at Kuro. "Those are the guidelines and queries on your job. If you have a question about your job and need to consult me, consult those documents instead because quite frankly, I don't feel like seeing your smug face again"

Kuro smiled and shrugged. "Fine by me. You seemed happier at the auditorium, what happened?"

"I'm actually very nice, but I can't stand people like you. Looking down on everyone; can't realize he has as much wrong with himself than he thinks of everyone else."

Laughing, Kugo put one hand on the doorknob and the papers and his other hand, in his pocket. "I'll do the job, don't get me wrong. But I only look down on everyone because your so-called 'instructors' make it easy"

Redwood started typing again, ignoring Kuro leaving. But as soon Kuro opened the door, ready to head back to the office, Redwood spoke up once more.

"Kuro..." _What does she want now?_ "Remember this. If I have any reason to think that you cannot carry out this job; Whether it'd be you, lying about your abilities, distrust, or that someone can do it better, I will take the first chance I get to fire you"

"If you really want to fire me, all you need to do is buy more security. Chao"

Kuro left Redwood's office. _A ray of sunshine, she is. A job's a job, I guess. Need to take advantage of it. I wonder how Mani's doing..._

In the distance, faint signs of crashing and voltage was heard. _What the hell?_ As soon as he knew it, Kuro started to not only crashing and voltage, but also tons of phone calls. _Great. What is she doing?_ He scudded across the hallway and poked his head around the corner.

Mani had her arm, which held the office phone, stretched away from Ampharos, who was harassing her to get the phone.

Papers, pens, broken cups and glass was scattered across the floor and Ampharos's body was on the counter, with her face being shielded by a hand. Mani's face had skid marks and burns, which Kuro assumed came from electricity.

Kuro slowly crept towards the train wreck. Without hesitation, Mani immediately noticed him and screamed.

"**KURO! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME, I'LL TAKE THIS PHONE AND SHOVE IT IN YOUR DI-"**

Kuro interrupted before she had a chance to finish that sentence. "Ampharos. Let's go!"

Mani picked up a nearby pen and threw it at Kuro. He flinched, rubbing his aching head. "You're not going anywhere... You're going to pay me for every last call that I missed because you couldn't put your Ampharos in a Pokéball".

Kuro sighed and walked to the counter, approaching Mani. He dug in his pockets, jingling coins and fidgeting with paper. _Mina's aura just got really intense all of a sudden, better not throw her over the edge._ "How much?"

"It's 30 Pokébucks out my paycheck for every call I miss or ignore. I missed 8 calls. Do the math"

"So 200 Pokébucks" Kuro questioned.

"240, smart one" Mani held out her hand and snatched the coins and Pokébucks offered to her by Kuro. She sighed. "Now I need to clean this up, can you help?"

"I have to go to class"

"You do realize that we're 18 and have a job and therefore cannot attend a regular class, right?" Mina's looking at me like I'm an idiot. Guess it's justifiable.

"Oh, you're 18. I thought you were 28" Kuro stepped out the door with Ampharos, leaving everything, an absolute mess.

Mani thought about what he said before she frowned.

_**"Did he just call me old?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at the Girls' Dormitory...<strong>_

Lola led the girls to their rooms. She was holding Rebecca's makeup bag across her shoulder, all the rooms were subjugated to a single hallway.

The hallway was all carpeted like the lobby, but nothing special outside a few mirrors and small chairs. There were larger spaces for small gatherings and fire escapes. These larger spaces had the small chairs.

"Now, where did you say your room was?" Lola asked. She was looking at the golden door numbers. "6E... 6F... 6G, 6H" Lola was mumbling underneath her breath. Her arm was getting tired from lugging her bag, even for the little time she did.

Rebecca spoke up to answer. "Room 6P! I think..." Stephanie stopped in her pace and looked at the door right beside her. Lola and Rebecca halted their walk also, gazing back at Stephanie, confused.

She lightly tapped on the wooden door. "This is our room"

Lola sniggered and walked in front of Room 6P. "That makes things, a thousand times easier" With Rebecca and Stephanie both facing the room, Lola twisted the doorknob and slammed it open. "TA-DA! Here we are!"

All three of them looked into their new room.

It was a relatively small corridor with one door inside. The floors were carpeted a plain, tan color, but it seemed untouched and clean as a whistle. The wallpaper was interesting. The ceiling resembled a cloud-filled sky and it gradually descended into a painting of trees, grass and other earthly tones.

There was a small drawer near the front entrance with a four-legged chair and a mirror. The right wall of the room was nothing but a soft maple doorway and a small flat television. On the left side was a bunk bed with green blankets on the bottom bunk and blue ones on the top to complement and bring contrast to the room's colors.

That is what interested Stephanie, more. Lightened up, she quickly rose her Pointer Finger and aimed it to the top bunk. "I call Top Bunk!"

Rebecca glowered. "You had the top bunk on the boat!"

"And I always will have it." Stephanie stuck her tongue out before lazily throwing her things on the carpet and climbed the bed's metallic ladder. She hid her head underneath the snug blankets. "Finally, I have a place to sleep. I've been waiting forever!"

While Stephanie got accustom to the new room, Rebecca turned to Lola, who was putting their stuff on the ground. "Thanks again, Lola. We should totally go clothes shopping sometime."

Lola grinned, recognizing her kind gesture. "One of these days. I need to go. My sister is gonna be on my ass, if I stall. Take care, guys!" Before Lola had the chance to take a step out the door, Stephanie had risen up from the mattress.

"Lola. Who's your starter Pokémon?" Stephanie asked. Lola sighed before she shrugged her arms.

"I'll let you find out for yourself." Lola smirked and stepped towards the drawer, placing an arm on it before she challenged.

"How about a battle? Of course, if you aren't scared to get beat!" Stephanie jumped down from the contrasting bunk bed.

"Alright, you're on. Let's make this interesting!" Stephanie dug in her bag and pulled out her wallet.

"What do have in mind?" Lola queried.

"Loser treats winner to a soda and a snack. I've been eyeing that Vending Machine but I don't feel like paying" Stephanie shook her wallet and dozens of coins rustled, clinging to manifest a small, metallic sound.

"I can go for a soda, right now? How about you Petilil?" Rebecca intruded.

"PETIL"

"You're on. Come to Room 6B when you're ready" Lola walked out their hair, heading down the small hallway to her room.

Stephanie took out her Pokéball and stared long and hard at it. Alright Eevee, whenever you're ready. The Pokéball was vigorously shaking in excitement.

"Eevee seems to be really pumped. Are you sure you can take her on, Stephanie", Rebecca asked as she pulled out Petilil's Pokéball, placing her finger on the plate. She gazed at her bulb Pokémon, smiling and observing things, taking in all of her surroundings. "You know what?"

Stephanie looked confused at Rebecca's statement. "What?"

"I think I'm going to always have Petilil out of her Pokéball. She seems to happy to be confined in a ball"

Rebecca placed the Pokéball in her bag and grabbed a television remote. Petilil leaped up on the bottom bunk and Rebecca followed suit. "We'll meet you there, okay?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Fine by me. Come or not. I don't care"

Stephanie walked out the open door and peered her head to the right side of the hallway. "_**Room 6B, huh?"**_

* * *

><p>Everyone had their eyes dead set at a walking puddle of water and his pet Scorpion Pokémon. Each time they passed this guy, soaking and dragging his soggy pants around, they would just snicker and ignore that it happened. Garett would hiss back. He wasn't in the best of moods.<p>

_Stupid Walter and that stupid alien, big-headed, loser. Leave me soaking wet, in the middle of the school. They'll pay for this._

Garett was stomping his feet in anger, but it didn't help that he was drenched from head to toe. He looked down at his feet towards Skorupi. The sight of his partner puts him at ease.

"You'd never leave me right, Skorupi?" Garett tried to affirm. Skorupi clamped his tail and waved his stingers around. He stepped a few feet back to avoid being struck by poison.

"Skorp-Skorp!" Garett had no idea what it meant. _I'll take that as a no._

"I guess if I hadn't left Walter alone those few times, he would've helped me out. What do you think, Skorupi?"

"Skorp-skorupi-skorp-skorp-SKORUPI!" Skorupi was leaping all around, trying to emote his feelings. All Garett did was sigh and nod.

"I can't even understand you, why am I talking to you?"

As he said that, Garett bumped into a blockade without even noticing what it was. Paying attention, he saw a boy with a girl right beside him.

The first thing Garett noticed was his sunglasses, but other than that he had on a skin-tight, white shirt and sweatpants, showing off a rather impressive body build. On his feet were long white socks and grey sneakers.

His girl squeeze next to him was a petite girl with bright, blonde hair and crisp blue eyes. She was wearing a flower-patterned T-Shirt and jeans. On her shoulder was a small bird with a triangular, red crest on its chest and dark, blue feathers.

"Sorry, excuse me" Garett stared at the people he bumped into. The boy situated one hand on his sunglasses and removed them, showing his green eyes. He folded them and handed it to the girl. The kid smiled.

"Hey, dude. You got a little something on your clothes" He joked. The girl laughed alongside with him. _What?! I can make better jokes and no one laughs. What's this guy's deal?_

"What tipped you off, Mr. Skin-Tight?" Garett mocked his clothing.

"I have you know that I wear this because I am an athlete. What did you do with your clothes? Swim?" He smirked. _Damn. He got me._

"These aren't my clothes. They're your clothes after I took a leisurely swim with your mom!" The boy got dangerously close to Garett and Skorupi was readying his stingers to poke his oppressor. The boy took ahold and twisted Garett's wet shirt, ringing out a large quantity of water.

"Do NOT bring my Mom into this! I can slam you so hard right now" The blonde girl grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"He's not worth it, Ren" _Ren? What type of generic name is that?_ Ren released grasp of Garett and walked backwards.

"You're right. We will settle this, in a **POKÉMON BATTLE!**" The girl handed him a Pokéball. _Do I really have to battle?_ "Do you want to know what this Pokémon is?!"

"Not really..."

"What, are too scared to battle the number one trainer at the academy?" Ren pressed the gold plate and showed off his partner.

"**BULBASAUR**!" The Pokémon yelled. The Pokémon was a small quadruped with blueish-green skin and darker green patches throughout its body. It also had a large, grass-seed bulb on its back.

Ren had a long smirk stretched across his entire face, horizontal wise. "Check its Pokédex entry"

Garett sighed and pulled out his PokéGear and pointed it at the Pokémon. It turned on and began to assess its information.

"_Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 1. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger."_

"Did you hear that? My Pokémon is number 1! Meaning it comes above all other Pokémon. It was a perfect match for me! Do you still want to battle, kid?"

Garett looked at Skorupi and nodded. He then looked at the blonde next to him. _Maybe if I win, she'll realize how much of a loser this guy is and fall for me._

"Alright, you're on! By the way, my name is Garett, stop calling me 'kid'..." Skorupi got into position, as did Bulbasaur.

"Let's do this Bulbasaur! Knock this scrub down!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Garett (Skorupi) vs. Ren (Bulbasaur)<strong>_

Garett looked at Bulbasaur and stared at his PokéGear for a reminder of his attacks.

**● Bite**

**● Leer**

**● Poison Sting**

But he also had a new move in his arsenal. _Knock Off? I guess I'll try it out._ Ren pointed at Skorupi. "_Skorupi stand your ground"_

"_Go ahead and beat this chump with Vine Whip!_" **Bulbasaur's bulb pulsated and created two long strands of grass. The vines extended in the air and hurled themselves towards Skorupi.**

"_Skorupi! Dodge it_!" **Before the vines could connect, Skorupi jumped to the side and skidded on the brick sidewalks.**

_That was close. I think I should try that new mo-_. Garett's thought process was interrupted by Ren, who just ordered another command. _"You didn't dodge it, Garett...Bulbasaur_!"

"_Bulbasaur_!" **The vines lifted up from the ground and swung to the side in Skorupi's direction. The vines connected to Skorupi's stomach and sent him launching.**

_"See Garett. Told you. Bulbasaur is the best. **FINISH IT OFF!"**_

**Skorupi doubled over on the sidewalk before getting back up. As soon as he got up, Bulbasaur's vine whips surrounded the Scorpion.** _All right, time to use that new move_.

"**_SKORUPI! USE KNOCK OFF"_** **Skorupi stood his ground and clinched his tail. The vines quickly maneuvered towards Skorupi, ready to deal the final strike. But as quickly as the vines approached him, they were quickly being swatted by Skorupi's tail and stinger**.

**Each vine swing got knocked away by Skorupi, almost too fast to out maneuver.**

_Almost_.

_"Keep it up, Skorupi. Don't let up_!" Ren snickered before he spoke.

"_Sorry, but this is the end of the line. Time for Bulbasaur's **ultimate attack"** Ultimate attack? Can't prepare for it if Skorupi is taking care of those vines._

Ren turned to the girl, grabbed and put back on his black sunglasses. "_Let's finish this. Use Razor Leaf"_

**Bulbasaur's seed bulged and shot out countless leaves. The tips of each leave all aimed at Skorupi.**_ I can't dodge this one, I lose._** All the leaves skidded through the air and scratched up Skorupi's hard exoskeleton.** _Dammit, this isn't good_.

**However, Skorupi was still standing**. In fact, he was barely harmed. Ren and Garett eyes practically popped out their sockets at the turn of events. Razor Leaf and Vine Whip together didn't do anything to Skorupi. Garett snickered.

"_That's convenient_" Garett said. "_Skorupi, if you want to, just casually walk up to Bulbasaur. No rush..._" **Skorupi began to just walk at normal pace towards Bulbasaur**. Ren grew livid and his face grew red.

_"You're underestimating me. You've let your guard down. **USE RAZOR LEAF AGAIN!"**_

**Again, leaves began to hurl themselves at Skorupi.** Ten leaves. Twenty leaves. Thirty. It really didn't matter, how large the barrage was, they were all bouncing off of the scorpion. Before Ren could guess, Skorupi was standing right in front of Bulbasaur, with a cocky smirk to boot.

Ren jumped back, sweating bullets. "_Use_-"

"_Use Bite on that seed. It's getting annoying._" Garett interrupted. **Skorupi opened its large mouth and clamped it on Bulbasaur's large seed.**

"**_BULBASAUR_**!" It cried in agony, as the most vulnerable part of its body was made a chew toy. _Skorupi's mouth was full of leaf fragments; he spit them out._

_"Bulbasaur, you're still in this; Use Tackle_!"** Bulbasaur tucked in its head.**

"_Use Knock Off before it hits you"_ Garett commanded._ Like it even matters, I win_.** Skorupi used its stingers to swat Bulbasaur's head, rendering its lunge, useless**. The girl next to Ren snickered at the humiliation that was his defeat. _YES! She totally digs me, now I can finish this battle._

"_Okay, Skorupi. Poison Sting to put it out_." **Skorupi pointed his stingers, embodying it with black sludge and a purple energy. He lugged it into Bulbasaur's forehead and it fell onto the floor, completely _unconscious_.**

**_Garett (Skorupi) wins_**!

* * *

><p>Ren took out its Pokéball and put Bulbasaur back in it to rest. "You did great, get some rest" He held out his palm to Garett. "I've known when I've lost. But you totally rigged it"<p>

Garett rolled his eyes and shook his hand. "No, my Skorupi is just better in every conceivable way, possible. What happened to being the Number One trainer?" He mocked.

Ren handed his Pokéball to the girl next to him. "**SHUT UP!"** He pointed his finger in between Garett's eyes. "For now on, you will be my lifetime Rival!" Garett scrunched up his face and stepped back.

"Sorry. I already have this lifetime Rival; It's like super cereal" The girl sniggered at his comment. _Guess she just laughs at anything that's remotely a joke._

Ren scratched his hair. "Dammit. I'll see you at the dorm, I guess. See you later". _He mellowed quickly._

The girl and the bird turned towards Garett. "That was a pretty good, if not, one-sided battle. You and Skorupi makes a perfect match" _Yes, she's talking to me. Need to make my move._

"You know it! This is my second battle and my second win, no biggie" Garett flaunted his accomplishments.

"Wow. That's a one-hundred percent win record. You'll lose eventually" She said. "By the way, I'm Madison. Maybe we'll see each other again. I need to go"

_Dammit, I missed my chance_. _There's always a next time, Garett._ Madison began to walk away before she halted. She turned around. "**OH! ALMOST FORGOT**! Swellow, do me a favor and use Gust on Garett

The bird flew up from Madison's shoulder and rapidly began to flap her wings, sending Garett and Skorupi in the air. When Swellow stopped, he crashed on the sidewalk, sending a sharp pain on his back. _OUCH! That hurt._

When Garett got up, Madison was already gone. He rubbed his aching, dry back. _My back's dry..._

Garett felt all around his body and it was like he was put through an instant dryer. Being dumped in the fountain, didn't even happen, practically._ YES! Madison is a godsend._

"You think she likes me, Skorupi?" Garett looked at his Skorupi. Laying face down, with his rear poking up. He had fainted from taking that Gust.

_**Of course, that had to happen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro is now in charge of student behavior; being at odds with Redwood, how will he fair in his new job? Meanwhile, Lola challenged Stephanie to a battle as Garett just won one himself with the competitve Ren and met the beautiful Madison. How will Stephanie fare in her battle? Will Mina ever make up those lost calls? All that and more on ELPTA!<strong>


	13. Chapter 10: Battle! The Water Mouse

A/N:_ **psst** Ello! I think I should tell you guys a few things...I will have chapters dedicated to certain battles, like this one. The case was similar in Chapter 7 too, just forgot to say something. Also, Walter's friend was intentionally spelled "Garett" without the other "R". Oh and any questions concerning the story should go in my PM box. _

**_Thanks to GreenSonic, CalzoneCannon, and Legacy918 for their reviews. ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>Room 6B was at the farthest eastward room on the sixth story of the girls' dorm room, that wasn't Room 6A. There was no denying that Eevee was a combatant, each step Stephanie took, her ball would rig vigorously, continuously. Stephanie was no stranger to a Pokémon Battle; her win with Rebecca kept her spirits up. She didn't express it, but that first brawl made Stephanie a little bit cocky. Not to the point of obscurity, but enough to afford her the confidence, she requires to take on another challenge head on.<p>

The draft of the air condition breathed through Stephanie's skin, creating goosebumps on her arm and chills down her back. It was a humbling and refreshing experience. Stephanie stared straight on at the door, with a gold engraving that read "6B". _Okay then, here we go..._

Twisting the doorknob gently, she creeked the door open and stepped within.

The room was a lot like hers. There was a drawer, a television, and another doorway which led to a bathroom. But unlike her room, everything was stylized far differently than her room. The drawer and doorway were made with shiny-white, marble and instead of a bunk bed, was two twin beds.

Lola was sitting along one of the twin beds, going through her bag to grab her Pokéball. The other bed was occupied as well, but it was by a person who looked almost identical to Lola. Her skin was a bit Iighter than Lola's but everything from the dirty-brown hair to facial characteristics were precisely alike. Instead of a blue bikini, she was wearing a scarlet one.

The young woman in the red bikini was lying down with her feet and head swinging off the sides of the bed, she immediately noticed Stephanie, creeping in the room and it miffed her. She gave out a noticeably loud "**UHG**" and sat straight up on the seam. _She doesn't even know me, yet she's annoyed by me. Whatever happened to basic courtesy?_

"What do you want?" The young woman in the rose, red bikini pestered angrily._ I don't bear the patience for people like her._ Lola gazed upward to find Stephanie and her overly jittery Pokéball. She grinned mischievously.

"Hey, Stephanie! Glad you didn't wimp out" Lola grabbed ahold of a Pokéball and stood up and walked towards the door.

Her identical look-alike just rolled her eyes, before speaking up to get herself known to Stephanie. "Hell-O?! Haven't you heard of manners, Lola?... Geez, you've been awfully dense, lately" Instead of rebutting to that rude comment, all Lola did was stare tensely at her. Lola exhaled hard.

"Stephanie. This is Lille, my twin sister." She motioned her hands towards Lille and then motioned her palm back to Stephanie. "And Lille, this is Stephanie."

Lille checked out Stephanie's purple top, clean pants, clear blue piercings and shrugged. "You could do a whole lot better than that"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!** You're the one in a bikini in the beginning of Fall" Stephanie was more or less ready to sock Lille in her mouth before Lola stretched out her arm, in front of her. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. _There goes my composure..._

"Lille's my twin sister" Lola acknowledged. _That makes a lot more sense, now that I think about it. But they definitely don't share personality traits. Lille's a brat._

"**OLDER** twin sister! Don't you ever forget it," Lille corrected, adjusting her bikini. Lola turned towards Stephanie, showing herself, holding the partner, she was committed. Stephanie nodded imploringly. _Let's just get it over with._

"Stephanie and I are going out for a battle. I'll be back"

Lille dug in their bags and yanked out a magazine. It possessed a picture of some sort of model with bright blonde bangs and her whole arm stretching over her head. There were heavy, white, blocky letters, spelling out "Elesa". She opened and thrust the magazine on her face.

"Try not to get too destroyed, out there" Although Lola tried to preserve her cool around Stephanie, it was only made worse, when she noticed her fists clenching up, veins popping out and her body temperature, practically boiling. _She can't stand her either... and she has to stick with her. I would hate to be her._

Lola left the doorway, smirking. "Let's go. I'm getting a little thirsty"

Stephanie followed suit and headed down the hall, entering the elevator with Lola to arrive at the first floor. They were both awkwardly standing in the elevator, feeling the rising pressure, the falling elevator was exerting on their bodies.

"Stephanie?" Lola drew the attention of Stephanie.

"What?" She responded, turning her head in Lola's direction.

"You don't like my sister, do you?" _How am I supposed to answer something like that? Might as well be honest, about it._

"No. She's uptight and judgmental. If you hadn't stopped me, I would've punched her in that smug-ass face." Stephanie coldly stated. The reaction, Lola made, was completely different from how Stephanie thought she would react. Instead of catching a temper and yelling, she just held her head down and started to crack a smile.

Her whole body began to move vigorously and wildly. Lola was laughing; She was bent over, holding her stomach. _That was unexpected._ Lola stood upright again and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Lille has that affect on people. I don't like her, either. In fact, I would've let you hit her, if it wasn't for the fact, I'd get in trouble for letting you."

Stephanie snickered along with her. "Isn't she your twin sister?"

Lola and Stephanie both gazed into each other's eyes. Their cheeks both filled with air as they both knew, exactly, what the other was thinking. Stephanie was dying with laughter, correcting herself. "No, I mean.. **OLDER** twin sister?"

At this point in time, Stephanie was laughing right along with Lola. "And she was all like- 'You can do better' and you said that she was the one in a bikini'... priceless..." Lola and Stephanie were both taking large breaths; laughing drained them.

The whole elevator ride was just them laughing and spouting out various mockery towards Lille. _**PING. DONG**_. The elevator made that sound, signaling the end of their ride.

Both of the girls were finally getting their bearings together. "You're not that bad, Stephanie" _That was a very long, elevator ride._ Stephanie composed herself and acted normally, or as normally as Stephanie acted to begin with.

They passed by Sena and the other female students, who were, as usual, watching sappy love dramas on television with their undivided attention, putting them on the edge of their seat. On the way walking out the lobby, Stephanie took a gander at the vending machine and her pockets._ I almost forgot we were battling._

Eevee was still quaking in Stephanie's hands, ready to finally see the world, once more. Eventually, Lola and Stephanie were both standing just outside the courtyard; The two girls had a finger on the button of the Pokéball, eagerly ready to show off their Pokémon.

"Stephanie. You asked me what my starter was... you sure, you're ready to get smacked?" Lola smeared a large, cocky smirk that could be mistaken for a Sneasel's cocky, half-smile. With one press of the button, Lola's starter was released from the confiments of its Pokéball.

The Pokémon was a small and blue with large bunny-like ears that was crimson-red. Its body was very round; the stomach was colored a clean, oiled white. It had small, stubby arms and feet, which was also blue. The Pokémon had a small, paper-thin tail tipped with a blue, oil-filled ball.

By instinct, Stephanie looked up what the Pokémon was on her PokéGear. The data reads as so:

"_Marill: The Aqua Mouse Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 183. The end of its tail serves as a buoy that keeps it from drowning, even in a vicious current"_

"Marill. Not bad. But my Pokémon was just dying to meet you!" Stephanie focused and remained calm. She fixated on her Pokéball. This is our second battle, here. Let's make sure it's worth it. She released her starter from the Pokéball. Eevee's fur spurred wildly as the Evolution Pokémon's fangs sharpened and its claws, digging in the ground. Eevee's tail shot up. It was most certainly ready for another brawl.

_Eevee seems a lot more energetic and wild, this time around. Nothing like the battle with Petilil. I like it. It may seem that she was a good match for me._

Lola smiled. "Eevee, huh?" _She didn't even check her PokéGear and she knows? This might actually be somewhat challenging._ Stephanie was confused and amused all at the same time. Lola giggled. "Don't look so surprised that I know. I saw a few Eevees, floating around the campus"

"So there's more than one, Eevee around here?" Stephanie asked.

Lola scratched the surface of her hair and adjusted the top of her bikini. "There are eight Eevee's, since apparently, it has eight different ways of evolving"

"**EVE**!" Eevee yelled. It was growing impatient of simple chatter, it was ready to battle. Without any commands, it got into battle position, clawing at the surface of the courtyard.

"Marill! Get ready!" Lola commanded. Marill patted its stomach and placed its feet, in a not-so intimidating stature. Lola got down and whispered something in its ear.

Girls outside noticed the two Pokémon fixated on one another. They all turned their direction and waited for the Pokémon to assume. Stephanie, now being watched by everyone, assumed complete control of her thoughts. All gears were turning to battle.

_Game face, Stephanie..._

She smirked. Then, she shouted. "Alright, Eevee! Let's do it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stephanie (Eevee) vs. Lola (Marill)<strong>_

Lola stood motionless as **Eevee charged full force into Marill**. _Now, Eevee... What are you gonna do?_ **Eevee tucked in its head and launched itself**. _Tackle? Okay, if that's the case..._

"_**MARILL**! Dodge it!"_ **Marill leaped to the side. Eevee completely missed the Aqua Mouse, running into nothing but air. Eevee, noticing that it missed, clawed into the ground, slowing her momentum down**.

Stephanie observed the turn of events and began planning. _So the first strike didn't work, I guess I'll have to settle with one of its moves. I can keep it busy with regular attacks and then hit with a special move._

"_Eevee. Charge at it again"_ Stephanie said. **Eevee turned itself around and launched itself again. This time, it was in a close proximity so that Marill couldn't escape it.**

"_**Marill**_!" Lola yelled as **Eevee started to use its claws to scratch up the Pokémon constantly. It was highly relentless in its pursuit. Marill could only stand there and take the beating.**

"_**TACKLE**_!" Stephanie demanded. **Eevee cried out before rushing its brown head into Marill's fat, white stomach, recoiling it near the front of the fountain, centered in the courtyard.**

Lola smiled. _Okay, now that we're near the fountain. I can initiate the plan. Hopefully, this doesn't blow up in my face. "Marill. Now, use Bubble!" _**Marill's mouth pulsated and clear, circular bubbles were spat out of its mouth. When the bubbles touched Eevee's skin, they all popped**.

**The popping of the bubbles made Eevee flinch, but it didn't hurt her, whatsoever.** _I can take Bubbles. But just from the looks of things, Lola has a plan. Better watch for it._

"_What type of move was that?!"_ Stephanie mocked. "_That didn't do a thing. What's on your mind?"_ Lola sniggered.

_"It wasn't an attack. It was a distraction to stop your charging. Marill. Go for it. Water Gun!"_

"_Eevee. Step back!"_ **Eevee jumped back; Marill's cheeks were filling up with water. When full, it shot all of it, full force at the opponent. The brown Pokémon dodged it, leaping to the left.**

_"Keep at it!"_ **Marill continually shot out the water, contained in its mouth. One by one, Eevee slid and hopped away from each blast. Marill didn't show any signs of letup, while the Eevee was showing signs of fatigue**. Stephanie examined the situation, very carefully.

_Eevee's getting tired. That was her plan. Wither me out, so that she can deal the final blow when my Pokémon's tired. If that's what's going on..._

Stephanie looked at Eevee, who was getting herself tried out from all the manuevering and dodging.

_I need to settle this one move. Hopefully this works again._

_"Hey, Stephanie?"_ Lola put on her self-assertive and mischievous simper. _"Is your Eevee getting tired? Well, that's a shame. Does this win, a lot easier, though. So in that case, finish it with Water Gun!"_

"_Eevee, wait..."_ **Marill shot out some more cold water at Eevee. She stood her ground, awaiting Stephanie's signal. The Water Gun was seeping closer and closer**.

"_Jump and Charge!"_ Eevee nodded.** Eevee hopped and the Water Gun crept underneath her, blasting the concrete. Eevee dashed headfirst into Marill, tucking in its face, so that it can get the most out of this attack. Marill tried to conjure up, enough water to strike once more, but it was too late.**

"_Eevee! Take it down with Tackle!_" **Lugging with everything it has, Eevee rammed its face into Marill's body, forcing it to hurl into the air.**

"_**MARILL**_!" **Flying through the air, Marill seemed completely dazed from that attack. It hurtled through the air, crashing into the fountain below it. Marill's body weight splashed water all around the courtyard, almost creating small rain.**

"Hey, did you see that? That little Pokémon just won the battle" People around the courtyard were all whispering and talking about Stephanie's Eevee.

"It totally beats it"

This is it, then. I somehow pulled it off. **Eevee was completely drained after that attack. It didn't want to move. She was panting, but smiling at her victory.**

Lola sighed. "Stephanie?"

"What?"

"You didn't win, just yet. Take a look at the fountain..." _What in the world is Lola talking about?_ Stephanie took a good look at the fountain; a tail stuck up from the water and was swimmer closer to the direction of Eevee.

**Marill popped out the fountain with cheeks, almost overflowing with water from the fountain. Her cheeks were jammed packed with fluids, making them significantly larger than they were before. **_It was planning on releasing the full might of it at Eevee_. Lola smirked.

_Awesome. All I wanted was to get Eevee to knock Marill in that fountain. " The end of its tail serves as a buoy that keeps it from drowning, even in a vicious current"_ Lola remembered. _As long as that tail has air to breath, Marill can suck up as much water as it can without drowning itself._

_And now since Eevee is tired, I win._

When Stephanie realized what was going on, she hastily commanded Eevee. "_Eevee! Get out the way"_

**Eevee tried to move, but all of its energy was drained from that last attack. It moved in small steps, not able to run, at all.** _Dammit, she can't get away. Marill tired it out_.

"_Marill, shoot out every last drop of water you sucked out with Water Gun!"_ **Marill mouth's blew out the large quantity of fountain water, but the blast was much more bombastic than a simple Water Gun. Eevee was a sitting duck.**

"_**EEVE**_!" **The full force of the Water Gun propelled it backwards like a bottle rocket, sending it flipping and crashing into an oak tree, part of the forest surrounding the courtyard. Eevee was completely helpless and _unable to battle._**

_**Lola (Marill) wins**_!

* * *

><p>The girls around the courtyard all had their jaws dropped and eyes open. It was, as if, it was the single best thing, they've seen yet.<p>

Stephanie looked at her fainted Pokémon, lying on the dirt, completely still. But it didn't bother her as much as she thought it was. _That was a good battle, even though, I lost it. _Lola and Marill trekked up to Stephanie, smiling widely. Without a moment's notice, she dug in her pant's pockets and grabbed some scrap change. _Still hate giving away money, though._

"A loss is a loss. It doesn't bother me at all, it just means that Eevee has room for improvement," Stephanie handed Lola her earnings from the bet, but instead, she just nodded and rejected her prize.

"Nah. Keep it. I just wanted to see, how strong you were" Lola blushed, scratching her hair and snickered. "This isn't my first battle... even outside the academy, I had battled before. Besides, Marill had the advantage of being in the presence of water"

Stephanie shrugged and shoved the money back in her pants. Lola frowned.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Lola asked.

"Taking back the money... what else?" Stephanie stared at Lola as if she was being completely idiotic. _Does she want the money or not?_

"This is the part where you say '_No...I lost fair and square; you can have the money, anyways'_ and I would 'reluctantly' take it" Stephanie nodded "No", discording with her statement.

"I was ready to give you the money, but you insisted that I don't. I'm not one to insist on giving away money" Lola sighed.

"Oh... so can I have the money, now?" Lola's eyes lit up, pleading. _Those begging eyes don't work on me._

"Nope. You already said I could keep it. But that was nice of you"

The lobby doors flew open and Rebecca and Petilil exited the building, rushing over to Lola and Stephanie. By the time, she got there, Rebecca was bent over, catching her breath. _She's a little late, now isn't she._

"I... ma-m-m... made it. Did you guys start already?" Rebecca panted.

Lola pendulously shook her head left to right. "Missed the whole thing" Stephanie pointed Rebecca in the direction of the fainted Eevee. The panting girl dropped her shoulders and head. Petilil fell off from the perch of her shoulder.

"Dang it. I wish I hadn't." Rebecca stood back up "But on the brighter side, I took the liberty of organizing our stuff!"

Stephanie glowered. "Why did you mess with my things? I was going to do that on my own!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "The least you can say is 'Thank you"

Stephanie pushed Rebecca away from her and headed towards the dormitory. "I'll thank you, only if, you did a half-decent job"

Lola tapped her arm and redirected her to Eevee. _Whoops, almost forgot._ Stephanie clicked her Pokéball and captivated Eevee, once more. This time, the ball didn't shake as much as before. _You did a good job, but you have room for growth._

Stephanie entered the Dormitory, leaving Lola and Rebecca behind at the courtyard. _I think I might like this place._

Meanwhile, Petilil and Marill were chasing each other around, getting along, just fine. Rebecca and Lola made eye contact and shrugged.

"Is she always like this?" Lola asked Rebecca.

_**"Yeah... pretty much"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie just lost her first battle. But is taking quite well. The day before classes start is drawing to a close soon. Who are the other trainers, who possess Eevees? What will Stephanie's Eevee evolve into? Will we ever get to hear from Walter, again?! All that and more, next time on ELPTA!<strong>


	14. Chapter 11: Afternoons In The ELPTA

_**A/N: I'm horrible at making promises. XD Sorry, about that. Well, this chapter is only two character segments long but it's a setup for the next chapter. I slid in a submitted OC too. :) Make sure to review and favorite and all that good jazz. It really motivates me to write more. With that all said...ENJOY!**_

_**Thanks to GreenSonic for their review (on a preview chapter XD) I love you anyways.**_

* * *

><p>Fye was making her usual rounds in the academy, as she has been, ever since the end of the Auditorium Introduction. And by rounds, Fye saw, as getting lost. Unlike her brother, she saw a lot of potential in these students, even if their dreams and goals were a bit misguided. Fye could feel the emotions of every student that journeyed passed her, spouting out random nonsense like "How they were going to be the new Champion". You'd find it funny, how many times that topic is brought up. Seems like every wants to be a Champion.<p>

Of course, coming from an island on Estino that regulates their population based on battling strength, alone, not only was Fye, no stranger to Pokémon, but she also had trouble making friends, since people around her was busy with training.

People like her brother were strong. Not only did he have the same Aura detection ability as her, but he was also a great battler. But her battling prowess was not nearly on the level of Kuro.

Fye was docile. She didn't talk much and even if she did, it came up as awkward. No one stayed around her for long. But, Elgyem would always listen. The pair floated around and just took in all the sights of the academy.

"Elgyem? What do you think is Kuro's job at this school?" Fye looked at the extraterrestrial Pokmon. Elgyem's lights flashed and made beeping signals; It was how they communicated. Fye's partner was communicating via Telepathic waves, that only she could understand.

"Kuro's probably doing something that requires work, that isn't tedious. I couldn't see him hold a high position as of now. Kuro, from my recent evaluations of him, does not possess the quantitative patience to withhold a job which will ultimately seem boring and uninteresting," Elgyem commuted telepathically.

"I guess that's so. Kuro couldn't handle sitting in one area for long" Fye stared out into the space that was the main, learning hall of the academy. A large, yellow building; Somewhere that would expand her knowledge on Pokémon. _So many people... This isn't very comforti_ng. Elgyem looked at his owner, concerned.

"What's on your mind, Fye?" He asked his trainer. Fye snapped back into reality, adjusting her glasses and pulling back her black hair.

"You should know that," Elgyem's trainer acknowledged. Elgyem nodded his head, denying, and his lights blinked once more, sending a message to Fye.

"I can detect emotional bonds, just like you, and communicate without physical signals, but I'm no mind reader" Elgyem clarified. He eased himself closer to Fye. _Elgyem is very protective, over my well-being. He will continue to bug me. I might as well, tell him._

Fye sighed before stepping in the opposite direction, she was facing; Her starter followed suit. "It's Kuro. I know he hates the concept of this place, which baffles me..."

"Because he has a job as staff?" Elgyem finished.

"Exactly. He says that we need money, but I know our family isn't tight on money..."

"If that's the truth, then maybe he came here to get a different opinion. Humans are always subject to massive change. Nothing is ever set in stone for them. Kuro's probably changed his mind," Elgyem explained. Fye shrugged. _Elgyem makes a good point, but even still..._

The duo approached the main, school fountain, once more; Exact, Pikachu statue and just beyond the entrance building and Auditorium. I'm very lost. "It seems as if we walked in a circle, again. Should we examine the map, once more?"

She objected. "I hate reading that map. It's confusing and disorientating. If this structure of this school has any sort of symmetry, there should a dorm, similarly to the Male one, on the opposite side of the school, correct?"

"It's an affirmative conclusion, but I suggest that we interrogate other students for directions. We still have a few hours before dusk," Elgyem motioned his hand towards the afternoon sky. It was a bright, orange and the clouds were descending with the sun. Fye found it to be the most beautiful part of the day. She felt warm when she saw it. Again, she was completely spaced out.

"Miss Fye..." Elgyem said. Fye shook her head, giving her attention to his Pokémon, again.

"Sorry about that. Who do you suggest, we ask?" Fye scouted the area using Aura detection, physically seeing the emotions of the kids. Fye concluded all of them seemed to be busy, happy and on top of that, exclusive to themselves. _They wouldn't have time for me..._

Elgyem tapped Fye's shirt and pointed to a suspicious-looking bench seated by a suspicious-looking student with his face planted and concentrated in a book. "May I suggest that young fellow, over there? He seems to have noteworthy intelligence. I calculate a seventy percent chance that he has the information that we require to find the Female dormitory"

_Then what's the other thirty-percent, Mr. Know It All?_ Elgyem, being a Psychic-type Pokémon, was quite intelligent. It had an impressive, IQ score and was able to calculate solutions to problems. Fye was annoyed by these traits, as he always stated the obvious. Elgyem hovered, over the fountain, in the general direction of the boy. Show off.

Fye approached the boy, who was reading away at his trusty book. It wasn't a storybook, either. The book appeared to be, old. The sky-blue painting on the cover was scratched, and showing off some cardboard. The inside, however, had shiny paper like someone recently cleaned them. Each page had a drawing of a Pokémon and some information written down beneath it.

The boy reading it had dirty-blonde hair. It didn't extend down to any of his body, rather it was pretty-short. His green eyes were peering down at the book. This boy also wore a black buttoned shirt and khakis. He turned his attention from the confinements of his book and looked up at Fye and Elgyem.

"Can I help you?" He fumed.

"I calculate a fifty-percent chance that this boy is hostile. Immediate action is recommended" Elgyem advised, ready to send psychedelic shock-waves at the kid. The boy didn't look intimidated, whatsoever, he just narrowed his eyes back at his old book and began to write in it with a pen. Fye stretched her arm, stopping Elgyem.

"Stop. You're being over protective, again" Fye fussed. Elgyem put his arm down and furrowed his lights and eyes. _Once again, he's being overdramatic. _"Sorry about my partner, he tends to try and protect me from whatever threat, Elgyem deems necessary"

"So his name is Elgyem?" He licked the tips of his fingers and flipped through the pages of his book. Each page had a picture of a different Pokémon and information, correlating to each. When pressed his index on a specific page, highlighting Elgyem's body.

"_Elgyem. The Cerebral Pokémon._ It says here that it can get the ability Telepathy without unlocking its hidden ability. So that means he can send messages to you, but you cannot communicate back" _Incorrect. I can telepathically send signals back._ Fye didn't verbally object, though. She simply brought herself to ask for directions, despite how disinterested he seemed.

"Do you know where we coul-" He interrupted Fye's advance.

"If you are to know, my name is Heath," Heath disclosed.

"I've concluded that Heath is intelligent and records Pokémon data by hand. I've also reached the decision that his personality barely changes outside of disinterested and cold. These traits may lead to hostility and I strongly urge you to take swift and immediate action"

"Geez. I couldn't have figured that out on my own. Thanks, Elgyem!" Fye sarcastically responded back. She just continued to ask the boy for directions.

"Well, Heath... Do you know-"

"Where the Girl's Dormitory, maybe?" Heath interrupted._ Rude. He wouldn't let me finish my question_. "Do not look so astonished. You've been by this fountain on multiple occasions today and you didn't hide the fact that you were lost; Constantly looking at your map will give you away"

"Please just-"

"Point you in the direction of the Girl's Dormitory. Sure" Heath kept finishing Fye's sentences and it was really starting to tick her off. Usually, mannerism states that interrupting other's statements, was not only rude, but degrading on their intelligence.

"Can you stop -"

"Finishing your sentences?"_ I'm going to wring this kid's throat._ "Sorry, but I came to this academy with a single purpose, I wanted to document the Pokémon here without the use of that device you call a PokéGear. Humans talk at a rate of one-hundred to one-hundred and fifteen words per minute. Humans write at a standard of thirty to thirty-five words per minute. Do you know what that means?"

Fye readjusted her glasses. She was trying very hard to be nice, but hated people who flaunted their intelligence as so. Fye was lost on campus, she could ask anyone else, but she doesn't bare the patience to approach anyone else. All, she could do is stand there with a straight face and go along with it. Because she didn't respond quickly, Heath continued to insistently ramble.

"It means that for every minute that I am having a casual conversation with another student and writing research, simultaneously, I lose track of about a third of the conversation and slow down the pace of my writing. Therefore, by finishing your sentences, I alleviate time that would wasted, since I have the basic ideology of the sentence you are going to say. Even if they are miniscule, milliseconds, I cannot afford to waste my years here, talking. So let's both get back to something we want to do, like my writing and you, finding your dormitory"

Fye couldn't compute half of what he said, but she was affirming that it made no contextual sense. "What about-"

Heath pointed to a wide path, in the opposite direction of which they were checking, while still being fully engrossed in his Pokémon journal. "You should've come to a substantial conclusion that the female dormitory was towards the one place you haven't looked"

Fye would have said something more, but she knew that Heath would just rudely interrupt again, so she and Elgyem trekked towards the recommended path, Heath made out. Elgyem blinked his colorful lights, signaling a message, as they walked away from the fountain

"Your tolerance behavioral levels have rapidly decreased since you've met Heath. Based upon that and your intense, yet secluded, aural signatures, I've concluded that Heath is one of the few people that has, indeed, pissed you off"

"No, shit" Fye hissed.

"Cursing in context of statements that has nothing to do with your current emotional problems are only signs of your anger. Do you wish to discuss more on Kuro?"

"I'm over it" _If Heath pulls that same crap, when I see him again, I'll take that book and chuck it in the fountain. Then we'll see how much he'll use a PokéGear._

* * *

><p>The Boys' Dormitory wasn't so drastically different from the women'. While color schemes aimed more towards men, which was highly associated with the color blue, as females were associated with pink, the layout of the building was exactly the same. Walter was standing in front, of what it seemed to be his bedroom door.<p>

Just like Stephanie and Rebecca, he approached an assistant behind a wide, oak-wood counter, then he gave his name and the man revealed where he would be staying.

**Room 3M**. That's what was inscribed on the red, mahogany door with a large, silver plaque. All the other doors looked the same as Walter's. Only difference, obviously, being the door number itself. Walter was accompanied by his Pokémon, Riolu. Walter tapped lightly on the door. "Knock. Knock" He drawled.

_Can I even say for sure that this was my room?_ Walter began shaking his legs, tapping his feet and staring around the hallway, constantly sighing and hissing. _This is **BORING**._

Riolu, on the other spectrum, was quite patient. He was smiling and playing around with his obnoxiously long ears, watching time pass by.

It was almost unbelievable that it the day was drawing to a close. The boat had arrived around eleven-o clock in the morning and he had spent a total of six hours here, from touring the campus to battling Garett. From where he was standing, a window was on his immediate right and from there, he saw the setting sun. Mixed with an array of shades of yellow and orange. During this time, the sun shined brighter and the world appeared to be a bit more serene. It warmed Walter's skin. It almost alleviates his boredom...

Until Walter realized that the bedroom door had not been opened still. _Are you serious?_ Walter shook the doorknob; To no one's surprise, it was locked tight.

"Riolu?" Walter turned to his blue, canine-like species. Riolu returned the favor, by being fully attentive, grinning. He tilted his head sideways, much like how home-owned dogs would tilt theirs when they're curious. _That's too cute._

"Ra?" Riolu acknowledged.

"Do you think this my right room?" Walter asked him. Riolu shrugged, he had no idea if it was or wasn't. _Oh, yeah. I didn't get Riolu on a the boat. I just got him, today._ He held out his hand towards the door. "Should I knock again?"

"RA-RA" Riolu approached the door and bawled his fist, mimicking the gesture of slamming his hand on the door. _Does he want to me to knock harder?_

Walter balled his hand, curling it tightly. He held it towards the plaque on the doorway. Before Walter could slam his fist down, the door swung open faster, smacking him straight in the face. A head popped out of the opened room. A face very familiar to Walter...

It was Nicholas. And as usual, he had one book in his hand and earbuds in his earlobes.

"Oh. Hey, Walter. Sorry about that, I was just reading my book, so I couldn't hear you," Nicholas excused himself. Walter let himself and Riolu inside. _Of course, he was reading._

The room was fairly basic. There was tan carpet, lined along the flooring of the room. On the right wall of the room, had both a flat-screen Television, fastened to the wall and a doorway, which led to the bathroom. The bottom-left corner, seated a sky-blue, clothes drawer and a small, circular wall-mirror. There were two, twin-sized beds with white sheeting. Finally, plastered along the entire rampart was a blue, sky-like scene which showcased many clouds and a bright, white dot to represent the sun. And most importantly, it was all water-painted.

_I don't mind staying here for a few years_. Riolu gasped in awe at the wonders of a human room, an experience he adored.

"Raaa-olu..." Riolu's eyes sparkled and glowed; His mouth, wide opened and drooling. Nicholas noticed the Emanation Pokémon seeing the sights of his room and smiled, right along with him.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to get a Pokémon, that's cool looking" Nicholas observed Riolu in awe. He checked and petted out his large ears and his blue body. Along with the black mask across his face and his red eyes.

"I'm genuinely impressed," _You bet your sweet ass, you're impressed, Nicholas. Riolu is awesome beyond comparison._ "Can I...?" Nicholas held up his PokéGear, requesting to scan his partner.

"Go right ahead..." Riolu sparked up, happily and cried.

"RA!"

Nicholas scanned red lights across his body, when the scanning was finished, the PokéGear unhatched and reiterated a description of Riolu.

"_Riolu: The Emanation Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 447. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves"_

Upon hearing the entry, Nicholas snickered and shut his book, throwing it on his bed, which was obviously not organized compared to Walter's, which was untouched. "Your Riolu may be extremely cool, but my Pokémon is far superior!" Nicholas took out a Pokéball with the academy's standard gold plate and released his starter.

The Pokémon was a very blocky and somewhat artificial Pokémon. It had triangular prisms scattered all across its body. The prisms were colored red and blue, nothing else. It didn't even look organic, it looked odd compared to other Pokémon, Walter had seen at this point. But of course, he checked his PokéGear. It reads as:

"_Porygon: The Virtual Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 137. Using the most advanced technologies, scientists finally succeeded in making the first artificial Pokémon."_

Walter let out a large "Oh" when he read the Pokédex entry. _So that's why it doesn't look like a Pokémon. Because it isn't an organic Pokémon. People made it!_ Nicholas looked at Walter, who seemed rather unimpressed and sadly sighed. "Hmph. It's a synthetic Pokémon, Walter... Meaning there are no limits for which it can do, since it doesn't need to eat, breath or eat."

"**OH**! That's... cool" Walter really couldn't hide the fact that he didn't really care for Nicholas's starter. Something rubbed him the wrong way. Nicholas just nodded his head and put his Porygon back in the Pokéball, without much thought.

"You can't appreciate the joys of science, what a pity. You're a horrible liar" Nicholas alleged, holding his head down. _Err... I hate to be that guy.._

"**NO. NO. NO.** It's a cool-looking... thing" Walter failed to console. Riolu seemed to frown a bit, also. It was a pretty, odd-looking thing.

"It's fine, Walter, you're subject to your own opinions. But it was intriguing to me that our starters were based on the National Pokédex entry on the slip, we were given. Speaking of which..."

Nicholas walked over to the drawer and opened the top section and pulled put a white, folded slip of paper. "Fred, from the lobby, came up and gave a bunch of these out, I didn't want to look at it until you got here"

Walter grabbed the slip of paper and was immediately reminded of the one, he was given, upon being accepted at the academy. _Is this another starter thing?_ Riolu perked up against Walter's leg, reaching his arms up, begging and pleading. Nicholas looked down and petted him. "Make sure Riolu can see it, too!"

"**RA**!" Riolu agreed.

Walter bent down at his partner's height level and all three men began to read the slip of paper:

_**WALTER SIPTON, NICHOLAS ACE**_

_**REPORT TO HOMEROOM FIRST THING TOMMOROW!**_

_**HOMEROOM CLASS: MRS. GATE / ROOM 8J /**_

_Mrs. Gate? I thought we were allowed to go to any class, we please._ Concerned as well, Nicholas tried to put some rationality at what they were seeing. "Perhaps, we have a designated homeroom and then we can go to any class we choose"

_That makes the most, possible sense_. "I hope Mrs. Gate is nice. Considering I'll be stuck with her for this year" Nicholas nodded in agreement, before he grabbed his book and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Walter asked Nicholas, who was planning to head to the hallway.

"We don't have a curfew, right? Then, I'm going to see how this place looks at night. I'll see you around, Walter"

Nicholas slammed the door, as Walter and Riolu waved goodbye to their roommate. Walter peered into Riolu's glowing eyes. "At least we still have each other..."

_**"Riolu!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nighttime falls in the ELPTA! What will happen during dusk? What is up with Kuro, and does Fye have every reason to be concerned? Will Elgyem prove to be an annoying problem for his partner? Fye? Will Heath ever document all the Pokémon he sees? <strong>

**All that and more..._NEXT TIME ON ELPTA_!**


	15. Chapter 12: ELPTA In The Evening

_A/N: This took me all day to write, but only 3k words... guess I had alot to say about a particular subject. Again, this is only two character segments, but you'll find out more about characters, I haven't elaborated on. Hope this short chapter is remedied by good writing._

_By the way, THANK YOU! Chronicles of Fate: ELPTA has emassed **650 views and 10 followers** and I am humbled :3 Never knew you like this story *sniff*. _

_WELL THAT'S IT! Thank you and I hope ypu continue reading :) **ENJOY**!_

_Thanks to **Jexo** and **Hydrogon(Guest)** for their **review!**_

* * *

><p>The night was befalling the academy. The crescent moon rose above that of the stars in the night sky, giving a sense of calmness. The academy changes drastically when darkness envelops everything. For one, there were more security and administration stationed in the various areas of the school. Nighttime gave opportunity for a lot of things... Most of those "things", were all sorts of crime.<p>

_Pokémon soliciting_

_Murder_

_Sexual assault_

So having a ton of staff working the Graveyard shift was completely justifiable. But the best part of the night for the adults, were the ones, who was just finishing up their shift and finally has free reign over the academy. Trade in some daytime employees with some evening ones and everything works out splendidly.

This was the mindset of Mina, a secretary of the main office of the ELPTA. She's regarded as Redwood's "Left Hand Lady" since Eliza, her coworker and the student body Guidance Counselor, was always by Redwood's side, thus making her Redwood's "Right Hand Lady". She would answer to the headmaster and professor, but she never minded. It's all about that Paycheck.

ELPTA looked quite vibrant, even at night.

The fountains were illuminated and the miniature bulbs scattered around the sidewalks flashed. Of course, buildings had lights that would automatically turn on, based upon the time of day; It was quite like how street lights would react when the day came to a close, signaling little children to go inside.

You could say that the ELPTA had more character at night. Mina loved how everything looked at night compared to the daytime. It seemed quieter and more surreal than anything. It was obvious that Mina was a night person.

Work can be stressing, you know?

She was in the office, which was readying itself to close for the day. Redwood approached the doors, leading out the office and turned around at Mina, who was making the last few calls for the day.

"Hey, Mina. Lock up for me, when you're done" The Professor tossed a set of metal keys to her green-eyed secretary. Mina caught them with her right hand, the one that wasn't occupied by the phone.

"Sorry, but we only accept Student Applications before the year began. If you call back tomorrow, I can forward you to Professor Redwood. She would love to have a child from Unova, participate..." She paused to await their response. "Okay, take care" Mina hung up the phone, turned it off, and turned off a couple of lights.

Mina got up from behind the counter and walked towards the doors. "Where are you gonna go, Mina?" Redwood asked her employee.

"I was thinking about going home at the mainland, but being close to work, will make me better. I'll head to the Dormitory to see if any empty rooms are available," Mina chuckled. "That isn't against the rooms, is it?"

Redwood snickered and grabbed ahold of the entrance's doorknob. "Not at all. I'll see you tomorrow, for the first day of classes, it's going to be really busy"

Mina stretched her hands behind her head, folding her elbows and grinned. "If I come early, will you give me a cookie?"

"If you're good. I'm going to go drinking with my husband," Redwood pronounced. _Husband? Yeah, right._

"You say 'Husband' now, but it'll be five of your closest friends, Poké, beer, and a male stripper," Mina objected Redwood's claims. Redwood laughed.

"You're over exaggerating, it would only be three friends. Do you want me to buy you a drink and bring it back tomorrow night?"

That sounds really good. "Sure. If it's free of charge" Mina shrugged. Of course, she didn't care either way, Mina was never a heavy drinker to begin with.

"Of course it's free, until you realize that there's a large dent in what was your paycheck," Redwood gagged. Mina yelped, getting wide-eyed before rejecting her offer.

"Fine. Don't buy me one, then" Mina fumed. "Can you at least give me my money back from the time I had dealt with Kuro's Ampharos?"

"Good night, Mina" Redwood left the office, leaving Mina alone in the dark, literally. _Come on, she didn't even answer my question_. After locking up the office door, she took a stroll along the academy and not to her surprise, there were a lot of students still up and about, taking advantage of the sheer absence of a curfew. _Geez, it feels weird, having gone to this academy, to be in charge of this place._

She maneuvered the outskirts of the academy, passing by the cafeteria and the main, learning hall. She reached the central fountain, the one with the Pikachu Statue, and walked in the general direction of the dormitory. She constantly passed by women, who gave her odd stares and men, who gave her long, passing glances. Mina was starting to get annoyed by this. _Take a picture, it might last longer._

Mina came up to the Dormitory and entered the set of double doors. She averted her gaze, all around the lobby. She was genuinely impressed. _This isn't half bad._ Mina, even though she wasn't currently a student, knew exactly how the process, went. She started to trek up to the encounter, when she noticed a slim pale figure, in a dress ridden with floral patterns. Long, red hair fell behind her back, and she had white, heels on.

Funny, running into you here. Mina recognized this woman. She approached her back and tapped on her shoulder. The figure turned around, showing off her oblong-ish glasses. "**HEY**, Mina! Funny seeing you here!" She hollered.

"I was about to say the same thing... what brings you here, Eliza?" Mina added. Eliza scratched her head, confused.

"Umm... It had something to do with a thing, I promised two girls... It was like, hours ago... uuhhgg" Eliza, as usual, was showing signs of short-term memory loss. "Shouldn't you be back at the mainland?"

"That's what I came here for, do you mind?" Mina motioned Eliza to step out the way, so that she can find herself, a room, no one was using. Eliza gladly stepped aside and allowed her coworker to get through. Still behind the counter was Sena, and she looked as disinterested and tired as everyone else.

"Hey, Mina. Why didn't you go back to the mainland? Your shift should be over by now," Sena concerned herself, taking a sip of her crème filled coffee, out of her signature cup. It was red and made out of fine china._ Poor Sena, stuck to work the Graveyard shift, after a long day._

"Redwood said that I could get a room here, if one is available. Anywhere to stay here?" She asked. Sena yawned viciously loud and started flipping through her various documents, outlining student rooms.

"Only a couple rooms that are empty, but those reserved for new students and absent ones" _Just my luck_. Sena paused and stared at a peculiar block of text, then she gazed narrowly at Mina, displaying her fatigue.

"There's one girl, who opted out to have no roommate and was approved, perhaps you can ask her" _Why would anyone opt to be alone? Seems weird to me. Guess some people don't like being around others..._

"What's her name?" Mina queried. Sena squinted hard at the brown clipboard. _She's definitely not in the spirits for this._

Sena scrunched her eyes. "Fi. Fee. I think her name is Fee Akav" _That's an odd name._

Mina reached for the slab of cardboard, curious to see who this "Fee" was. She took ahold of the steel binding of the clipboard, which held all the papers together. "Do you mind?"

Sena nonchalantly nodded her head and yawned, once more, before taking another sip of her coffee. When she sipped, her fatigue caused some of it to spill on her dress. "I don't care. Go ahead"

"Thanks"

Mina took a gander at the list of names, until she reached the one that Sena called "Fee Akav". But it didn't read as that, whatsoever.

The name reads "_Fye Akaya_". Akaya? _Wait a minute..._

"It says here that Fye didn't check into her room for the first time, until late this afternoon. Is she still here?" Mina handed Sena back her clipboard.

"Beats me. I can call her, if you want," Sena pressed a small, red button and sighed. A large "Beep" was heard, before she whined in the microphone, announcing a message.

"Fee Akava, please come down to the lobby" And she got her name wrong, again. Mina looked over to Eliza, who was still thinking over, who she promised. She snapped her fingers and lit up.

"**ONE OF THEM WAS CALLED REBECCA**!" Sena covered her ears and slammed her face on the counter.

"Not so loud, please"

Eliza caught herself and then whispered. "Sorry, Sena"

Mina looked at Eliza, peculiarly. "Rebecca?" The Guidance Counselor nodded her head and smiled.

"Yep. But there's one other girl... what was her name... Stephy... Stella... Jeffery. **YEAH! JEFFERY!** I remember because her name felt weird"

"SHUSH!" Sena nagged. _Wow, Sena's extremely tired._

"I'm sooo sorry" Eliza apologized and began to head out. "I'll do it, tomorrow. They're probably asleep. Bye, Mina. Bye, Sena"

Sena lifted her hand, slightly before quickly propping it underneath her head. Mina waved goodbye, properly. Eliza left the dormitory reciting the names "Jeffery and Rebecca" to assure that she doesn't forget.

_Ding_. The elevator doors slid opened as a Pokémon and her companion walked out. The Pokémon was an alien-like species with colorful lights on its large head. _Elgyem. That's not a bad Pokémon_. The girl had long black hair and glasses.

"Are you Fye, by any chance?" Mina asked.

"Yeah... And you are?" Fye backed away slightly, as Elgyem lifted his hand. She smacked it down and sighed. "Really, again? This is the fourth time today"

Mina smiled. "I'm your new roommate" Fye quickly consulted the tired Sena.

"I thought you said, I had a room to myself?" Sena just waved around her hand, pointing at Mina._ I can see why she has a room to herself._

"Just go with it, Fee. She's won't bad,"

"My name is Fye and did you mean 'bite'?" Fye corrected the Dormitory benefactor.

"Whatever. Just let her stay for a bit" Sena fell asleep once more. Fye sighed and approached Mina.

"Alright, let's go" Fye led her roommate to the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the elevator button, labeled "5". The doors slid shut and they began to rise. Mina averted her gaze at Fye, who was looking at her Elgyem. Even the Pokémon's lights were rapidly flashing.

"My name's Mina" Fye looked at her, disinterested.

"Cool. Which starter Pokémon did you get?" Fye just resorted to simpler questions, as it was one, anyone could relate to. Mina laughed.

"I'm not a student. I work here" Fye seemed to be slightly more intrigued by this fact and started to attentively listen. "Speaking of which... I swear, one of my coworkers have the exact same last name, as you. Akaya, right?"

Fye took a long pause and stayed motionless. _Was it something I said?_ "Mina?" Fye called out.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You know Kuro, right?" Fye stared at her Elgyem, annoyed by something.

"U-huh. What about it?" Mina responded with her elbows folded behind her head.

"What job did he get, here?" Fye seemed a bit more docile and less cold when she asked that question. Mina knew this meant something to her.

"I think it was something to do with Student Behavior and watching over the students. I think he's a disciplinary officer, of some kind"

_Ding_. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a long hallway, which housed multiple rooms for the student body. Fye stared at Elgyem, confused, as it wasn't something they expected. She gazed back at Mina, who was also confused as well.

_**"That's a really weird job"**_

* * *

><p>"Garett, you are lying through your teeth. You're not all that and a bag of crisps"<p>

Garett was trying to convince his roommate that he, in fact, won his first two battles, at the academy. Christopher was not buying, a single word. "I beat a Riolu and Bulbasaur. No joke"

Christopher cracked open a soda can. "So you're telling me that a tiny scorpion bested a Plant-Toad and a Blue, karate-fighting canine. A scorpion cannot be an ace"

Garett layed down on his bed and looked straight, towards their bedroom ceiling._ No one believes me. What's the point of the battling, then?_ Christopher chugged down his energy drink and tossed it in the trash. "Put a sock in it! There's no way..."

He grabbed his Pokémon and squeezed it. Christopher's Pokémon was a Trapinch. It was a round, insectoid creature with an orange head, which was sporting a massive jaw, and a an orange abdomen. Trapinch had four, stubby legs and shell-like armor on his body.

"Me and my mate, however, are gonna blow this roof," Christopher flaunted. Garett rolled his eyes.

"You haven't been an easy one to convince, you know?" Garett complained.

Christopher sat on his roommate's twin bed, placing himself too close to Garett, he was almost sitting on him. He giggled. "Hey, man, I'm an easy guy. Just calling you out on your BS" Garett's fumed and sat up, sharply.

"It's not BS! I totally kicked their ass," Chris shrugged and walked up to his bag, pulling out two more sodas.

"Catch" Chris threw the soda at Garett. The soda grasped through his fingers and completely shook up the soda. Garett smirked.

"I can totally win battles. You're just jealous that you aren't as lucky," Garett declared, pulling the silver latch on the soda can. As he said those words and unhatched the lid, soda started bubbling up and getting on his clothes.

"WOAH. CRAP. DAMMIT" Garett tried sipping the soda before it spilled everywhere. When the soda simmered down, Chris gazed at Garett with the largest grin on his face.

"That's why I think you can't win battles. You're as wonky as a lamp-post in a fissure," Chris mocked. "You don't seem like the type of guy to thoroughly think things through."

_What?! I can totally think! Chris doesn't know what he's talking about._

"Fine then, why don't we battle?" Garett challenged.

Chris simply unhatched his soda can and mischievously grinned, acknowledging Garett. But to be quite frank, he didn't actually care. "If we battled, it'll just be Trapinch enjoying an afternoon snack, isn't that right, good, old chap?"

"**TRAPINCH**!" His Pokémon agreed.

_He thinks he can beat me_. "What are you, scared to see what a well-trained trainer and his Pokémon can do?"

"Nope. I'm just avoiding a slaughterfest. Of course, that "Ace" of that Skorupi will at the receiving end. I need to rest up for instruction. Speaking of which..."

Chris dug in his bag and plucked up a small slip of paper. "Here" Garett grasped the slip and gazed downward at the text. It reads:

_**GARETT KEEL, CHRISTOPHER NOTTINGHAM**_

_**REPORT TO HOMEROOM FIRST THING TOMMOROW!**_

_**HOMEROOM CLASS: MR. VICK / ROOM 2I /**_

"How about a toast for the road? Big day tomorrow" Chris lifted his soda and influenced Garett to lift his. Christopher closed his eyes and began to speak.

**_"_**_We're here today to say that though we may run into arses, egotistical maniacs, overbearing teachers, and all sorts of willies and wankers, that we will come out of, partially insane and a little more murderous than intended, but A-OK. Arceus, help Garett when we battle tomorrow, I don't want to be bored stiff_**_-_**"

"**HEY**!" Garett intervened. _He's gonna lose anyway, give a guy some confidence_.

Chris coughed. _"Like I was saying... We may go in losers, but we will come out... Kinda... Stronger winners. There's no help for Garett, he will always be cut below the rest"_

Chris opened his eyes, lifting his soda can, high in the air, dripping tiny droplets all over their bedroom. "Cheers"

Garett smiled at his roommate. _I could get used to a place, like this._ He lifted his soda can, along with Chris.

_**"Cheers!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>The first day of instruction was coming faster than a speeding bullet. New friends await. This wasn't the first day of being in the academy, but rather the first day of the rest of their lives. There are many challenges and tribulations ahead, but the bonds that are formed will define everything. Will the ELPTA, be as much as everyone hoped for? What journey must our heroes, go through, in order to become a better trainer? ALL THAT and more...<strong>

_**NEXT TIME ON ELPTA**_


	16. Chapter 13: When Dawn Strikes!

**_A/N: Not 1, Not 3, but 4 CHARACTER SEGMENTS! Oh and a new character, a reintroduced one and so on and so forth. I'm proud of this chapter! All four main characters, gets a highlight in this chapter :) Make sure to R&R(Read and Review) and all that good stuff. ENJOY!_**

_Thanks to **GreenSonic** for their review. **Stay classy**. ;)_

* * *

><p>"Come on, wake up! We're gonna be late!"<p>

Six-O Clock in the morning finally peaked and everyone was excited to get the learning, they have desired since they signed up to join this academy. Now was the time for new beginnings and journeys beyond their wildest dreams. Unfortunately, Stephanie loves sleeping.

"Uhhh... Five more minutes, Dad..." Stephanie tossed and turned underneath the confinements of her blanket.

"**STEPHANIE. WAKE UP**!" Rebecca shrieked, shoving the lying Stephanie around the top bunk. Her roommate moaned and threw the blanket over her entire body. "Stephanie...come on... Time to get up, " Rebecca sighed. _I'm getting no where with this._ As she finished that very thought, a new idea sprung in her head.

She mischievously smiled and grabbed the Pokéball containing Stephanie's Eevee. Silently, she released the Pokémon and whispered in her ear.

"Eevee!" She acknowledged her trainer's friend before climbing to the top bunk. Eevee took a long stare at Stephanie and smeared. _This will wake her up!_ Rebecca pointed up a "Thumbs Up" to Eevee, who noticed her gesture and turned back towards her trainer, tucking in her head, ready to strike.

_Am I mean for doing this? Nah, she'll thank me later_.

"**EEEEE**..." Eeevee cried out. "**VEE**!" It slammed its head down on Stephanie's stomach, and she immediately popped out of the bed, screaming.

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT**?!" Stephanie awoke, scouting their entire bedroom for any clues. The bags under her eyes, made it quite clear that Stephanie was still tired, so waking her up, only made the cold roommate of Rebecca, even grumpier.

Rebecca was giggling. Stephanie took one, long murderous stare at Rebecca's snickering and her eyes started twitching. _Big mistake. She's going to kill me_. "**REBECCA**!"

She swallowed hard, scooping her Petilil from her underneath the green blankets, sitting on the bed and backed away, very carefully. _Note to self, don't wake up Stephanie_. Rebecca had essentially let out an atomic bomb, ready to destroy everything in its path, in the most excruciatingly painful way, possible. Hell, even her Eevee was a bit intimidated.

Stephanie leaped to the carpeted floors of the bedroom and crept up to her scared roommate. She lifted up her cold hands, as it seems she was ready to strangle her.

Rebecca closed her eyes and bent down, completely at the mercy of the big Gilagith that was Stephanie. _In retrospect, that was a horrible way to wake her up_.

She sighed and placed her hands on Rebecca's shoulders. "Thanks"

"What? You're not going to kill me?" Rebecca obviously seemed puzzled. She took one good look at Stephanie, her hair was wild and disjointed, she had bags underneath her eyes, her lips were dry as salt, and there was dried drool planted on her cheeks.

Rebecca's companion yawned and shook her hair, much like a dog would after coming inside from a storm. "I needed the wake-up call. I'm gonna grab my clothes"

Stephanie ran through her bag and found a short-sleeved, black T-shirt and matched that with her white pants from the previous day. She grabbed a different set of earrings, small crystal dots, and attached them to her earlobe.

Rebecca was already dressed with a sleeveless white T-shirt. But over that, she was wearing a plaid vest, sporting pinks and reds. On her legs were regular, blue denim jeans. And on her feet were the same shoes she was wearing the day before: classic-white running shoes._ Pfft. I look mounds better than Stephanie_.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'll be seeing you in Mr. Vick's," Stephanie snatched Eevee's Pokéball from Rebecca's hand and confining her starter, once more. _Geez, rude much? But this is Stephanie..._

"Hold up! How can you be so sure that they're servi-" _**BUMP**_. The door had shut behind Stephanie, who left Rebecca alone in the bedroom with her Petilil, who was twirling around on the ground, amped up to start their day. _At least, Petilil is having fun_.

Rebecca stood at her reflection in their mirror. She checked all around her face. _No blemishes. Scars. Nope. Teeth_. She smiled and checked out the hygiene of her dentition. _White as always._ Rebecca giggled with glee. _Nothing wrong here_.

'Awesome! I'm pretty good," Rebecca murmured. Hold up... Lifting her hands, she felt the surface of her lips. It felt as if Sandpaper had been grinded to a dust and then smeared all over her lips. _Eww..._

"Petilil, I think I may need some chapstick" Rebecca turned to her Petilil, whose face was glossed with red lipstick, clear chapstick, and tan foundation, that she dug up from Rebecca's makeup bag.

Horrified, Rebecca calmly trekked up to her ravaged bag and bent down at her Pokémon. She embraced her Petilil, squeezing her tightly.

**"O-M-G** you like makeup, too?! **WE REALLY ARE THE PERFECT PAIR**!"

"Pe... Till... IL" Rebecca was clenching all the air from her starter's body. As soon as she noticed that Petilil was turning blue from asphyxiation, Rebecca released Petilil from her tight grasp.

"Sorry" Rebecca took a look at her clothes. The T-Shirt was smeared from the lipstick and various other beauty products that Petilil took ahold of. _Dang it. That sucks ducks_. "Well, my shirt is ruined. Good thing I have **ANOTHER** shirt, just like it!"

Rebecca rampaged through her section of the clothes drawer, looking for her other shirt. "And when I'm done here, we'll go meet up with Stephanie!" Petilil stood back up, completely dazed and confused, aimlessly twirling around in oblong circles.

_**"Petilil..."**_

* * *

><p>Garett and Christopher were walking together towards their homeroom class with Mr. Vick. The sky was particularly light blue with a mix of darker blacks and there was only but a few clouds in the sky. You could still see the stars, showing that this was only the dawn of a new day.<p>

Garett's senses felt more aware in the morning. He heard every, little, click that was made when a student connected their feet with the pavement. _Why six in the morning?_

Christopher, completely unlike Garett, was piped up, wide awake and ready to seize the day. He had a grin on his face and he made triumphant steps in his pace. Nothing in the world felt better than to be awake at dawn. He wrapped his arm around his pal's shoulder.

"Ahh. Isn't this fantastic, Garett?" Christopher beheld the wide-opened world, that was the ELPTA in the crack of dawn.

"What's so great?" Garett groaned, slowing his pace, entirely. He looked at Chris very tired and very worn out.

"You know? Huge open space. It's like the twilight, except it's between nighttime and morning. Isn't it just gorgeous?"

"Sure, I guess" Garett really didn't mean a single word, he said. He just hated having to wake up this early, as did any young child. There wasn't any more enjoyment to be had from haggling a tired man. Chris just nodded his head in disappointment.

"Garett. Garett. Garett. Get your head outta your bum! I'm sure that you will be just fine" Garett was still standing as motionless as a doll, groggy and yawning. Chris thought about what to do to get his friend in the spirits for instruction.

As he began thinking, a short, pale lad with extensively gelled, black hair with a grey, V-neck vest and a black tie on, grazed past the two boys. He was just cruising by, whistling and bouncing. Chris grabbed his vest, as he walked by. He held his catch in front of Garett's face.

"See. You need to more optimistic like..." Chris stared peculiarly at the random kid, he cherry picked off the side of the sidewalk. "What's your name?"

The boy was dangling off the much, taller and stronger student, trying to break himself free. "Henry"

"You need to have days, that just feels good to be alive. Isn't that right, Henry?"

"Sure. Please, let me go," Henry complained, still handing from Chris's hands.

Chris lets go of Henry, tumbling him to his scratchy knees and dry feet. Henry picked himself up and walked away, dusting himself off from all the dirt and grime. Chris turned to the tired Garett and smiled "You just got to be happy like that tiny chap"

_Why won't he shut up? This is painful_. All Garett wanted was a nice nap on one of the benches.

At this point, they were luxurious, king sized beds with handlebar shaped pillows at each end. Every piece of cement felt as light as a cloud. Garett looked around his surroundings, all around the student population. The students all took form as domesticated sheep, passing by Garett, calming his nerves.

He counted each and every one of them.

_1... 2... 3... 17... 35..._ Garett felt it, the sweet sensation of dozing away like a Snorlax, being under the effects of Spore. It felt right and Garett began to drift away from humanity. _Sleep. Sweet. Sweet. Sleep._

He closed his eyes.

"**GARETT**!" Garett woke right up from Chris's shout. Nothing like someone screaming in your ear to perk you up for the morning.

**"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!** What happened?" Garett alerted himself, rapidly looking left and right. Christopher laughed at his friend, pointing at the set of double doors, leading into the main, learning hall.

"I'm absolutely gobsmacked by how much of an ass, you can make yourself," Chris sarcastically noted. _What does "Gobsmack" even mean?!_

Garett grunted and placed one hand on the door, before Chris opened it for him. He layed his back against the entrance, propping it open before bowing down at Garett, snickering. "Ladies, first"

Mr. Vick's couldn't have been any closer? Garett grunted and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was sitting in the cafeteria, on a chair, seated in front of a blue table, much similar to the one on the S.S. ELPTA. It was wider than it was longer and it was able to support multiple children. Not the most ideal way of sitting and chatting, but it worked nonetheless.<p>

A blue and red tray of assorted goodies, which resembled a Pokéball, was lying there in front of her face. Yellow, scrambled eggs, hot and perfectly crafted grits, a wheat biscuit, dipped in brown, breakfast gravy, a green, Granny-Smith apple and strawberry milk. All of that food and it was lifting up an impressive stream of vapor, highlighting how fresh it all was.

Stephanie rubbed her hand and licked her lips. _Finally, I've been starving!_ She grabbed her fork and poked her eggs, first, and started going to town with her food.

_She savored the succulent taste hidden within the eggs._

_The grainy and filling feel of the grits._

_The hotness of the gravy combined with the perfectly buttered and baked taste of the biscuit._

_And the sweet chill of the Strawberry Milk_.

_Mmmm..._ Stephanie eye's got a bit brighter, lifting her spirits. She extended out her arms and looked at the sole apple, standing on her plate. _That was really good. I haven't had breakfast like that since I left home._

"I should give that apple to Eevee" Stephanie reminisced. She looked behind for just a fraction of a second, to see if her Pokéball was there. It was still present within her sights, wobbling on the white, cafeteria floors. It was hanging around, as usual. _What are you doing, down there?_

Stephanie looked at her ball and released Eevee, behind where she was eating. When Eevee appeared, her Pokémon saw Stephanie with a big smile.

"I have a surprise for you!" Stephanie announced. Without peering behind her, she took ahold of the green tray behind and flung it forward to see.

Eevee stared at the tray and tilted her head in curiosity. "Eevee?"

Stephanie had a puzzled expression on her face, gazing at her Pokémon, as if she had never seen fruit before. "What's the problem, it's only an Apple"

Eevee's trainer reached for the Granny-Smith apple and felt nothing but the tray it was once sitting on. _What the?_ Stephanie felt around her tray and confirmed that there was nothing there, only the crumbs of her leftovers and strangely...

A couple of Pokébucks. Two to be exact.

Stephanie and Eevee looked underneath the lunch table and above it. The apple wasn't there.

They searched above the table, if it fell off the tray. Still nothing.

Left.

Nope.

But then she peaked her eyes, over to the right. _You have to be kidding me?!_ Sitting a few seats down from Stephanie, was a girl.

She had shorter, red hair and tiny freckles on her face, although they were few and far, in between. She was wearing a short-sleeved, grey T-shirt with a graphic that had pictures of eight, powerful looking trainers with the word "KANTO!" underneath. Other than that, she just had on the regular denim jeans.

The most important thing, at least to Stephanie, was that she was biting into something. Something a bit familiar. She had her apple on hand and on top of that, was happily enjoying it.

It only made her angry since this was the Stephanie, trying to get more in tuned with her starter.

Stephanie scooted her body next to the greedy woman and stared at her, waiting to get her attention. The redhead just kept munching away on Stephanie's apple, like a Quagsire with Unaware, she was completely oblivious to the hostility sitting a few inches from her. _**CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH.**_

_Look at her, can steal other people's food but can't notice anything in front of her._

The redheaded, greedy woman was smiling, up until she opened her eyes and looked to the right, staring into Stephanie's cold, dead, green eyes. Her smile of satisfaction evolved into a face of regret and fear.

**"OH HI!** How are you, nice mornin' isn't it?" She greeted her hostile acquaintance.

"What's that in your hand?" Stephanie cut to the point. _I don't have time for you._

"Oh, you know..." she swallowed hard before choosing her next words. Her voice got unusually high. "Fruit"

"What type of fruit?" Stephanie was unnerving the poor girl, but to be realistic, there isn't anything someone won't do for good food. The girl nervously smiled, avoiding eye contact by moving her pupils, anywhere that wasn't directed at Stephanie.

"An apple" She chose her last words very, very carefully. Stephanie's mood boiled.

"**WHY DID YOU TAKE MY FOOD?!"**

**"I'M SORRY!** At least, I paid you. Come on, be a pal" The redheaded girl was holding the stolen apple behind the "safety" of her back.

"Why didn't you just get your own food?! You obviously have money!" Stephanie's voice resonated and echoed throughout the cafeteria. The girl was shaking and quivering underneath the pressure of a behemoth, ready to beat her cold, over a little food.

"See... About that..." _This better be good._ The girl's voice picked up insane speed. She was starting to become more obnoxious to Stephanie than Rebecca was to her.

"The lunch ladies said I couldn't buy a fifth plate of breakfast, but there was **NO** way that I could eat just that and be full. But I saw your apple and it looked really bad, like someone poisoned, and I... Took it to make sure that it wasn't. You know, 'Take one for the team'. So I just wanted to make sure, you didn't die"

_If that's not the biggest load of bull.._. She reached out the apple back at Stephanie and grinned. "At least it wasn't poisoned," Eevee looked at Stephanie and nodded.

Her trainer sighed in sympathy. _I guess I did take someone's food when I forgot my wallet. Just this time... but next time, won't be so pretty._

Stephanie grabbed her apple and gave it to Eevee.

"**EEV**!" Eevee yelled out in joy, before mumbling down on the sour apple. It wasn't, entirely consumed, just a few bite marks, here and there. The redheaded girl held her head down.

"Sorry. You can keep the money, if you want" She narrowed her head down. I was gonna keep it anyways... When she had the courage to look above, once more, her eyes popped up.** "I'M GONNA BE LATE**! My name is Kayla, by the way"

"My name is Stephan-" Kayla had already darted out the cafeteria, rushing to her homeroom class. Stephanie checked out the cafeteria's clock. Big Hand was nearing the "7" and the Little Hand was placed a bit right from the "10". _6:52... WOAH._

Stephanie scooped Eeeve off the floor and dashed out the entrance. I'm going to be late too.

"EEV?!" Eevee tried eating its apple, but the momentum of Stephanie, kept bumping her and prevented her eating.

_**"Eat your apple on the way**_!"

* * *

><p>Walter was just sitting down, as bored as someone who was tasked with watching Magikarp, splash all day. Nicholas left Walter for breakfast, also. He hasn't come to class, yet.<p>

The classroom was surprisingly huge. It seemed to able to support hundreds of kids, if need be. These classrooms seemed like mini-stadiums. There were about four different levels of desks and chairs. There were more chairs in the very front of the classroom, while as, the desk count decreased, the further up. In the front-rear of the classroom was a large, brown desk with a computer and other necessities for instruction, like a writing utensil jar and books.

The area around the students was hard-carpeted. This meant that it was padded with carpet, but it was so tightly placed that it felt as bad as falling on cement. The hard-carpet was a dirt texture. The area around the instructor's desk was the regular, white, symmetrical, hard flooring. Behind the desk was a whiteboard.

That and the room was shining very brightly. It helped set the tone for anyone who was actually tired, a bright white light, followed by a few dozen people talking and getting to know each other. It was the perfect scene. Walter wasn't tired. He was just bored. And no amount of lighting can fix that.

Walter was simply staring around the classroom. No one he knew, had shown up. He had Nicholas on the way, but that was it. No Garett. No Fye. Not even those two girls, he forgot the names of, when he went out for lunch in the S.S ELPTA.

"I got a Yanma and it's TOTES cool" A random peer bragged.

"My Pokémon is a Water-Spider, Surskit. Way better than some Dragonfly!"

_I could try and talk to new people. But they seem weird. Maybe I'm up for this. _Thoughts ran through Walter's mind as he waited for class to begin. He looked at the clock.

_7:03... Class should start in about a good twelve minutes. _He grabbed his Pokéball for Riolu and started thinking to himself._ Maybe, if I show Riolu to everyone, people will get to know me quicker_.

But on the other side, he didn't want to battle anyone's Pokémon. For each thought he dreamt up, he always had a counterclaim, ready to save him from something embarrassing.

Someone else stepped through the doors. Two people, in fact. Both looked very similar to each other. One had darker-toned skin and the other was completely pale. The one with the darker tone, was sporting a blue bikini while the other, pale look-a-like had a red one. Walter recognized these twins, instantaneously.

_Finally! Someone I know_!

**"HEY! LOLA!**" Walter shouted out to his friend, he made in Latermin City. Lola stopped in place and looked around for a brief time, before she spotted her caller. Her eyes lit up and waved rapidly before she blew through two levels of desks to get to an empty seat next to Walter.

"Walter! This is awesome! I had no idea, we'd have the same homeroom class" Lola was astonished. She was genuinely happy to see Walter, again.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either" Walter was scratching his scalp, but he couldn't help but smile, also. "And here I was worried, no one I knew would come to this class"

Lola giggled. "What's so funny?" Walter was at losses, about what to think.

And she shrugged and yawned. "You don't seem to be the type of guy, whose name is known everywhere"

Walter folded his arms and poked his lips out. "I have friends" Walter countered. _Lola doesn't know me, I can be spontaneous._

"You mean one friend that ditches you for my sister?" Lola mocked, sticking her wet, pink tongue at him, to poke further fun.

"I have friends. Just the other day, I went to my room and I made friends with my roommate and then I met this girl named Fye and-" Lola held out her hand, motioning him to stop talking.

"Roommates don't count, you're obligated to like them, excluding me and Lille. And two: I don't think stalking someone can count, either"

Walter was surprised. "**HOW DID YOU KNOW-**" Lola laughed and neared towards Walter's ear and she pressed her lips against his earlobe, uneasing him. _She just takes enjoyment in teasing me.._

"I'm everywhere..." Lola whispered, sensuality. Walter jumped back, and was breathing heavily, alongside blushing. She laughed at the expense of Walter's discomfort. "Nah. I'm messing with ya. All I want to know is what type of information, you wanted to get a hold of..."

Lola raised one eyebrow and nudged his elbow with hers, trying to play some sort of sexual innuendo towards Fye and Walter. "Come on, you just wanted to see her with a bunch of other girls, you sly dog"

Walter's face grew bright pink. "It's nothing like that!"

Lola giggled and winked. "It'll be our little, dirty secret. I promise, I won't tell Fye"

_I swear, I don't like her_. As Lola was making Walter feel uncomfortable, Nicholas finally entered the classroom. He almost, instantaneously spotted his roommate and climbed to an empty seat at the third level of the classroom. "Hey, Walter"

Walter composed himself and greeted "Hey, Nicholas" Before he had the chance to say anything, Nicholas immediately asked the obvious.

"Who's she?" Nicholas wondered. _Give me a chance and I'll tell you._ Lola didn't give Walter a chance to speak before she said something.

"I'm Lola. And yes, I am in fact, wearing a bikini in the middle of Fall. I'm Walter's female friend" Lola Nicholas hesitated to shake her hand. She sighed and turned to Walter. "He's just like you, Walter" Lola looked back at the nervous Nicholas. "An open palm means you shake it"

Nicholas shook her hand before gazing towards Walter, puzzled. "She's your girlfriend?"

Lola spoke out. "HAH! Pfft... he wishes he was, but alas, there is another, isn't there, Romeo?" _She's obviously talking about Fye, but it's nothing like that._

_**BIIIIIIIINNNNNNG**_. The bell rung and everyone that was at their chosen desk. All the students were sitting in anticipation, to whom was Mrs. Gate. A door near the whiteboard opened and out came a slim woman.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her teeth were white as the lights, that bounced off the room. She had on a sparkling, diamond-encrusted dress, which were all fake, and white heels. Her nails were painted pink, and her lips were colored red. She was the picture, perfect teacher.

Mrs. Gate took a gander at the kids, she would be teaching and smiled. "Hey, guys! Welcome to the ELPTA!" _Wow, she's looking awfully generic for a Teacher._

"Now I'm **Mrs. Gate**. I've been married for four years with my husband Mr. Gate. I was a trainer in Estino for a good, eight years and trained at the Vladimir Islands for two. Then Redwood asked me to teach here and I have, ever since. As long as you're nice to me, then I will be nice to you!" Everyone acknowledged her and began to speak for a bit, before Mrs. Gate simmered the class down. "Now, before I begin to tell you the wonders of this academy, I want you guys to introduce yourself and your starter Pokémon! So let's get started, immediately"

_Introductions... Fantastic. Just my luck_. Walter felt a tapping on his shoulder. Lola got close to Walter's ear and whispered.

_**"Good luck, you're gonna need it"**_

* * *

><p><strong>With everyone in the homeroom class, it is time to kick off this day of instruction. How will Walter fare with classroom introductions? Who will he get to know better? How will Rebecca and Stephanie fare being in the same class as Chris and Garett? Will Kayla ever get to eat, again? ALL THAT AND MORE...<em>NEXT TIME ON ELPTA<em>**


	17. Chapter 14: Introductions Are In Order!

_**A/N: It's been a while since I wrote 4000 words for a single chapter. If you like how I handle personalities, you'll like this chapter. This chapter, while leaning solely on Walter's perspective, throughout, is more neutral. 2 submitted OC's shall make their dabew. Hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun. ENJOY!**_

_Thanks to **GreenSonic** and **Guest** for their reviews :)_

* * *

><p>"Class, Let's begin introductions!" Mrs. Gate patted her desk, gaining the entire attention of the classroom. "You'll just come up, here and introduce yourself. We'll start with your name and your Pokémon, then just a few things about yourself, and you'll be done!"<p>

Mrs. Gate walked behind her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a plastic bag. Inside the plastic bag was a multitude of golden stickers, shaped like stars.

"And when you finish, I'll give you a super-neat gold sticker! Any volunteers?" No one uttered a single mumble. Gate began tapping her toes, just waiting for someone to bite the bullet for them.

"You guys... Don't you all jump out, at once!" Mrs. Gate enthusiasm, fake or not, was making no one budge. But she still stood there, smiling and presenting herself, in the kindest manner, possible.

"Okay, it's totally fine! I'll choose one for you!" She gazed around the classroom, finding her first victim to come up and speak. She started randomly pointing her fingers at various kids. "Eenie... Meanie...

_Miney... Mo!"_

This was the absolute equivalent of hell for Walter. Presenting yourself, in front of the whole class, wasn't anything, that came to him, easily. It unnerved him, in fact. Whether it'd be that Mrs. Gate seemed way too nice or that he was fixing himself up to be an absolute embarrassment to the class.

_".. Catch a Squirtle, by its toe..."_

Walter looked to his right, at Nicholas. He showed signs of unnerve. His body, shaking in fear and his face sweating, constantly. Nicholas was trying to keep his composure, but it was almost completely obvious.

_".. If it hollers, let em' go..._"

But then he stared at Lola. She seemed more bored than actually nervous. Lola's palm was underneath her chin, and her elbow bent over to her desk. Eyes were narrowed, sighing. Bored, completely stiff. It wasn't that she was bored that eased Walter, but the face that Lola wasn't nervous, at all.

_"Eenie..."_

She didn't care. A nonchalant attitude, yet spontaneous, at the same time. It puts Walter, slightly at ease. Being around friends he made, Nicholas or Lola, made him feel a bit better. But he was still nervous as hell.

"_Meanie..."_

Mrs. Gate moved his finger near Walter. Did it still bother him? Probably. But he had the support of someone, if he were to fall on his face. So yes, he was shaking and sweating, but he knew he could do this. Walter breathed in._ Calm down, it's not the end of the world._

_"Miney..."_

Mrs. Gate stared directly into Walter's eyes and smiled. Alright, here goes nothing. Walter closed his hands around Riolu's Pokéball and started to stand up.

"**MOE**!" Mrs. Gate quickly averred her finger down one section and picked out an unlucky victim. Walter sat down as fast as he could and snickered. _PHEW! I was not ready for that._

The kid pointed at himself. "Me?" Mrs. Gate nodded her head, sporadically, affirming his suspicions.

He stood up, placing a blue hat, with a black rim on his desk. He was wearing a long-sleeved, blue, collared shirt, whose sleeves extended to his pale wrists. On his legs, wore a pair of worn, black jeans and on his feet were short, grey socks and blue sneaker boots with black laces.

From Walter's perspective, he saw him shaggy, brown hair that hadn't seen their early, morning shower. The boy was fairly moderate in size; He was a few inches taller than Walter.

_Glad it wasn't me. Maybe, they might not even get to me_. Walter cracked smile, sat back, and relaxed.

The boy turned around, holding a red Pokéball, much similar to everyone else's. Mrs. Gate, sat behind her desk, smiling at the first speaker. "Go ahead! We're all ears! Start with your name"

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "My name is Thomas Davidson. But you know, if speaking six letters is intimidating, I could always halve it by letting you call me Tom" Thomas clicked the Pokéball and released his starter Pokémon.

It Pokémon was a monkey-like creature, whose fur was bright orange with red patches throughout. The fur curled up on ends, at the tip of its head. It had a tail, also, but the end was covered in a fluorescent flame.

"This is Chimchar. He's my totally, awesome starter. What else can I say, other than he's a flaming monkey" Thomas was smiling before he turned his head to his instructor. "Can I sit down, now?" Mrs. Gate nodded her head.

"Not quite. Tell us something about yourself"

Thomas looked back at the class, it was evident that he was pretty tired. "Err... Sleeping is pretty good, wish I hadn't woken up today, makes me realize, how much I'm gonna miss it, to be completely honest" Thomas smiled and scratched his head. The whole class burst out in laughter. Mrs. Gate seemed a bit annoyed at the remark. No teacher likes a class clown. But Thomas had zero idea what was so funny, he just played along, nonetheless.

Mrs. Gate grinned her pearly whites. "What are your hobbies?"

"Can Pokémon count as a hobby?" Some of Gates' students expressed their sincere laughter at Thomas's response. Walter seemed tired of it. _Weird. He isn't even trying and people are doubling over in laughter._

Mrs. Gate opened the plastic bag and pulled out a golden star. She slapped the sticker on Thomas's wrist, and motioned him back to his desk. "Keep being such a star, Thomas! You can go back to your seat!" _That was a horrible pun_.

Thomas took a short walk back to his seat, sitting underneath, one level, Walter was sitting. Although, it wasn't apparent, he was relishing in the attention, like he had just won a trophy. Thomas wasn't trying, but he rested his eyes, still awake, but happy to make a small name for himself, already.

"**ALRIGHT! WHO'S NEXT?!**" Unlike before, more hands were raised in anticipation. Walter felt a small tap on his shoulder. Lola scooted closer to Walter.

"This is going to take a while..." Lola deduced. Walter agreed, as Mrs. Gate picked her next student for introductions.

* * *

><p><em>Thus classroom introductions began. It wasn't your typical "<strong>How Do You Do<strong>". Walter soon came to realize, how diverted and odd, his peers were. He just sat there and watched. The people he was surrounded by, were all special, in their own, unique way_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Polly...<strong>_

"The name's Polly" A girl dressed in just black and purple with multiple ear and lip piercings. She had on dark makeup, which highlighted features, like her lips, eyes and eyebrows. Mrs. Gate nodded, paying her the attention, she had for the time being.

"Well, Polly. Who's your Pokémon?" Polly smacked her lips and rolled her eyes. She seemed, awfully testy for a student, on their first day.

"You're so impatient. GOD. You're like my mom," Polly showed off her Pokémon.

Polly's starter was a Koffing. It looked very dangerous, it had fumes, spouting out like steam, out of its holes, scattered around Koffing's fat, round and purple body. It had an insignia that represented the toxicity of the chemicals.

"My Pokémon's Koffing. He's the embodiment of how toxic our world has become and that it's practically spouting poison, but he lives on with a smile on his face, not giving a single ounce of mercy to this plague we call, the Pokémon World."

Walter, along with the rest of the class, was slightly frightened from Polly. She just sat there, snacking on a huge wad of pink, bubble gum.

Mrs. Gate breathed in Koffing's fumes and coughed, feeling herself passing out with each second, fanning her hands to signal Polly to put Koffing away. "Geez woman, we can't do anything in this stupid class" Polly smacked her gums and confined her Koffing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mike...<strong>_

"Mike, I am" Mike was wearing an orange T-shirt and jeans. He had long, grey socks and black sneakers, also. He had blonde shady hair and hazel eyes. Mike simply cut to the chase and released his starter, Timburr.

Timburr was a gray, bipedal Pokémon with a dark grey nose. It had protrusions all over its body. They were pink and some would assume this to be his pooping veins and muscle mass. It was, after all, carrying a large, wooden log.

"Timburr is Mike's Pokémon. No Pokémon is a better pair for Mike. Mike cherishes Timburr" Mike introduced his Pokémon, but it was immediately that everyone noticed that he talked, primarily in third person.

Mrs. Gate clapped her hands. "That's great, Mike. Anything else?"

Mike flexed his muscles and smirked, showing off his huge bravado and smug attitude.

"It is more than great, it is perfection. Mike will rise to the top of fame. First, Mike will cross the vast seas to the heart of Unova, where Mike will star in a top-rated movie, directed by Mike, written by Mike, and performed by Mike, alongside the Cold-Hearted, Famous, Gym Leading Actor, **BRYCEN!"**

Mike pointed out in the crowd of students, who were all disinterested, shocked by his ego, or completely astounded. Even Mrs. Gate, who had been relatively open to new things, was confused, she blinked twice before supporting him. "You have pretty big aspirations. That's good for a trainer"

"I think Mike is in, over his head," someone from the class mocked. Mike double-checked the room.

"Mike will not condone to lowlifes, such as you. Mike is a free man living on the edge of adversary and non-stop action."

The kid smacked his lips. He seemed bothered by that statement, but he stayed calm. "Lowlife? I'm not the one talking in third person"

"Mike has no idea, what you're talking about" Despite this notable speech pattern, he showed no signs of awareness. "But you have insulted Mike and therefore, we will settle this in a battle"

The person who mocked Mike, nodded his head, rejecting his challenge. "Let's stay away from the ugly stuff, but if you really want to go to war, we'll go to war."

Mrs. Gate took a good look at the kid who made that outburst. The kid's skin had a deep tan. His hair was combed back into a black shiny, sheet and a small tuft that hung out over the right side of his forehead. His eyes, while barely opened, were showing hints of yellow and a small bit of sparkle. On top of his eyes were black, squarish glasses. He had on a black and grey, plaid shirt with golden buttons and short sleeves.

Around his neck were ear buds, hanging down to the midsection of his shirt. In his ears were round, black gauge plugs. Mrs. Gate called out to the kid. "How about you come up, next?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not"

* * *

><p><em><strong>?...<strong>_

"Heyo. If you want to know my name, you may call me Valencia" He was smiling and his eyes sparkled, brightly. His charismatic attitude, made everyone, a bit more at ease; a bit more comfortable. "But, you'd be calling me by my last name. The name's Edgar"

Edgar snickered. "Well, since we all came here with our roommates, I might as well say that, my roommate is none other than the impeccable, Thomas!" Edgar pointed and bowed at Thomas, winking. Thomas clapped his hands.

**"I LOVE YOU, EDGAR**!" Thomas shrieked. It was only clear that those two were great friends, in fact, there wasn't any sort of doubt, in anyone's mind.

"And I love you too" Edgar joked. "Might as well, get down to business. Let me show, you all my Pokémon"

Edgar pressed his Pokéball and the red light swirled around the floor of the classroom, showing off his Pokémon. It resembled a bat, except it was coated in lavender fur. The Pokémon's ears, were large and round, resembling stereo speakers. On its forehead rests two, tear-shaped marks. He had a tiny claw and a small jaw.

"This is my good-old buddy, Noibat!" Edgar introduced. "You want to know what makes Noibat, cool? He can produce two-hundred **THOUSAND** hertz of sound. Oh, and he's a Dragon. Instant badassiry, if you already didn't realize" Edgar tapped and petted his Noibat. "Say hi to the nice people, real quick, Noibat"

"**NOIBAT**!" Noibat greeted himself, before Edgar put him back in his Pokéball. He started tapping his foot and looked at blank space. "What else to talk about? OH!" Edgar snapped his fingers.

"I'm a guy, so I like typical guy things. You know, money, girls, action figures. Oh, of course, food. **OH! PRANKS!** Those are pretty fun to do" Edgar was just conjuring up things to say, but couldn't think of any.

"I guess that's it. I'm pretty chill, don't mess with me and I won't mess with you" Edgar turned to Mrs. Gate. She was floored. Edgar's charismatic approach, was not contagious, but it was intriguing, at the same time. Even made some guys jealous. "How'd I'd do?"

"U-Uh **GREAT**! Here's your gold star" Mrs. Gate handed Edgar his consolation for introducing himself.

"Sweet. People just don't appreciate the novelty of stickers, anymore" Edgar sat back on his desk, on the upper right corner of the classroom.

Walter looked back at Nicholas and Lola, who were both astonished for how well he handled that. Nicholas whispered in Walter's ears. "Dude, that guy seems cool. His Pokémon's pretty cool."

"He seems, alright. I wouldn't call him, **THAT** cool" Walter reiterated. He turned his head towards Lola, whom also seemed a bit on edge. She was even blushing, a bit.

"You're falling for this, Lola?" Walter asked.

"Nah" Lola scratched her hair. "However, I'd be lying, if his confident attitude wasn't a 'slight' turn-on, for me. He's not my type of guy, though. Little bit too carefree, for me"

Walter stared at Edgar. He was the perfect image of everything he aspired to become. Confident in himself and easy to talk to. Not letting anything bog him down. Walter set his goals, clear. He wanted the confidence, Edgar possessed.

And maybe he could make more friends, while he's at it. Garett's advice didn't seem so insane, now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola<strong>_...

"Hey, The name's Lola Coy. As you can plainly see, I'm a Swimmer" Lola motioned her hands around her blue bikini. She stared in the general direction of Lille. "I'm a twin. My twin sister is Lille"

"_**OLDER TWIN SISTER!**_"

"Just let the girl, speak. You'll have your turn" Someone in the class, interrupted, directing to Lille. She rolled her eyes and shut up. Lola cocked a smirk. The silence of Lille, brought her a bit more joy.

"Well, I didn't really come prepared, so-" Mike raised his hands. "What's up, Mike?"

"Mike has a burning question. Mike believes that the whole class wants to know. Why do you and your sister, wear bikinis, all the time?"

Lola scrunched up her face, appearing to be a bit uneased by that question. "Is it best, that I don't talk about it?"

"Mike acknowledges your privacy and will let you continue" Edgar laughed.

"Mike, I think the male majority of this class, is completely fine with this. It leaves **JUST** enough for the imagination" All the boys, in the classroom, burst out in unified laughter. Even Walter and Nicholas was getting into the fun.

Lola frowned and ignored that crude and perverted statement. She focused solely on her Pokéball. When she clicked the button, her Marill manifested on the floor.

"This is Marill. She's my starter. And if I were to say anything, is that she's an amazing swimmer! Isn't that right, Marill?"

"**MARILL**!"

"Err... I don't know what else to say. So I guess that's it!" Lola did a quick wave, before she sat back down, without putting back her Marill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Steven...<strong>_

The kid who made Lille shut up was up next. He stepped down to the level of Mrs. Gate's desk and looked headfirst at the class.

"So I guess I should start with my name, huh? Well, if it means anything, my name's Steven"

Steven had dark, brown skin, oddly, with green eyes. He had short black hair, freshly cut in a buzz-fade. On his forehead were a set of red goggles, and they were completely opaque, reflecting no light.

He was wearing a black hoodie with red highlight streaks and faded and slightly ripped, blue jeans. He had classical white sneakers and small, shiny earring plugs in his ears.

"Since this is a running theme, now, I'll show you the Pokémon, I was given when I arrived. His name is Scraggy" Steven released Scraggy, a yellow, lizard-like Pokémon with oval eyes on the side of its large head. He had a red patch on its chest and a tip of red hair, extending off the top of its head.

The most interesting part was that it had extra skin, which personified as its pants. Scraggy was constantly pulling them up whenever they would fall.

"So, more about me, I guess. I'm sixteen years of age and I enjoy good art, something that conveys emotion and has a deeper meaning than what it is"

"You draw?" Lille spoke up.

"Well, by art, I mean all forms. So writing, gaming, actual paintings, music, whatever floats your boat. I'm primarily an artist and a writer"

Mrs. Gate leaned forward on the edge of her seat. "You seem to be very intellectual"

"Of course, I take my art very seriously," Steven smiled. He thought over, what he said. "I believe that's it. I'm pretty chill, so don't be afraid to talk to me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lille...<strong>_

Lille grudged her steps in agony, as she faced the entirety of the classroom. Everything she had in mind, was already taken up by Lola's introductions.

"I'm Lille. But as you can tell, I am prettier, more flamboyant, and older sister of Lola" She showed off her bikini, which was red, unlike Lola's; Probably, one of the few differences they had.

"You seem more stuck up and annoying than anything," Thomas contested. "Maybe you should stop trying to outshine your sister and be yourself"

"Thomas. We don't use that language. Use 'Academically challenged" Mrs. Gate spoke up.

**"YEAH, WHO ASKED YOU, LOSERSON**?!" Lille yelled at Thomas, throwing her Pokéball on the ground, taking out her starter, to showcase.

"That was a horrible play on words" Thomas combated. "Bullies will be bullies"

Lille rolled her eyes. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, this is my Pokémon, Horsea"

Horsea is a small, blue, seahorse-like Pokémon with a single dorsal fin and a tightly curled tail. Its eyes were red and its ridged belly and dorsal fin are cream-colored. It has a long, tubular mouth and three spike-like projections on either side of its head

"And as for myself... well, I'm only in this academy, so I can put this on my application, when I apply for a modeling job. Don't worry, I won't forget you all, when I become as popular as Elesa!" Lille smirked.

Polly rebutted. "Trust me, I won't forget you. When I get a position in Roxie's band, I'll make sure to give you a couple of sandwiches, now and then, when you inevitably starve yourself, for 'beauty'.."

Lille laughed. "Laugh at me, now. But you'll all be sorry. Even Goths like you, Polly" She sarcastically stared at Polly, who was ready to kick Lille in the face.

"Let's make things clear, I'm not a Goth, you attention whore and I don't have a problem in kicking you and your Horsea's ass, so don't try me" Polly sarcastically smiled back at Lille, passive aggressively, yet still as intimidating.

"At least, I'm not a freak" Lille responded.

"Thanks, princess. You're too kind"

Mrs. Gate quickly stood up and tried to settle the dust.

"Girls. Girls. Settle down. This all just your feelings, talking. Take control of your feelings. Don't resort to violence."

Polly backed off. "Fine by me. I don't want to get in trouble on the first day"

Mrs. Gate motioned Lille to sit back down at her respective desk. "She's just scared of me"

"I just don't feel like ruining her hideous bikini on the first day"

Lola sighed in disappointment. She looked at Walter. "That's a fight, I would've thrown money at" Walter laughed along with her.

* * *

><p><em>Class introductions continued from there. Walter was lucky enough that was wasn't chosen, still. Little by little, he got to know more about his classmates.<em>

_Introductions seemed to have dragged out, forever. Walter was beginning to grow tired of it all. He had his fulfillment of his peers, for one day. But it happened..._

**_Walter Sipton was presenting._**

* * *

><p>Walter was carrying Riolu's Pokéball on hand. <em>Well, here goes nothing.<em> He stood before a harsh audience. They were paying close attention to just him. This amount of attention was something, Walter wasn't used to. He began things with a simple hello.

"Hi." Walter nervously waved his hand. The class was as silent as a gang of crickets, chirping from sheer boredom. "My name's Sipton, I mean, Walter Sipton"

Mrs. Gate tried to comfort him. "It's okay, we're all super rad buddies, here. Let's start off fresh, Where are you from?"

He thought of his hometown, Garett, his mom, and the life, he left behind for this. It was jarring how much changed within a couple of days. "I'm from Surtic Town. I wouldn't be surprised if no one knew about it, because, it's sort of remote. I haven't been around a large amount of people, at a time, so sorry if I come off, nervous"

"You're good, Walter, keep going" Lola called out, trying to make him feel slightly better about himself. _Thanks, Lola. It's appreciated_. Walter composed himself and tackled it head on.

He took out Riolu from the Pokéball. The karate, fighting canine appeared and was beheld in front of the class.

"**RA**!" Riolu cried, looking at the wide audience. Everyone focused on his Pokémon. A blue canine, that has the ability to throw punches and kicks unlike any other Pokémon. He was upbeat and happy. _That got their attention_.

"This is my partner, Riolu," Walter introduced, pointing the class to Riolu. "And Riolu, this is Mrs. Gate's homeroom class" Walter did the same gesture, but pointed Riolu to all of his peers.

"Riolu's a Fighting type. But he can sense the emotions of humans and Pokémon, alike, so he can probably that I am scared, shitless" The whole class sniggered and giggled at that comment. Although, he essentially cursed, Mrs. Gate let it slide.

"That's a pretty cool Pokémon. I'm a bit jealous to be honest" Thomas assured Walter, paying his undivided attention to him and Riolu.

"Mike has to admit that you were given a special gift of life," Mike commented and complemented.

"Still like Noibat more... but Riolu's cool, too" Edgar finally realized Walter's situation and did his best to keep up his spirits.

Riolu gazed up and smiled, teeth and all. He seemed perfectly content with the amount of people he was facing. "Well, we lost our first battle, but I still feel that he's the only Pokémon, for me. Guess that's why we're all in this academy, huh? To learn"

Mrs. Gate nodded in agreement. "You are absolutely correct, Walter! We are all here to learn"

Walter blushed a bit from slight embarrassment. _I look like an idiot, right now._ "Then, I suppose that's it. I really look forward to getting to know everyone" No one actually cared, but in the end of the introduction, Nicholas and Lola were clapping for him.

_Looks like I know, who I can trust_. Inside, Walter was leaping in joy by making his two first friends, outside of Garett. Walter stared at his golden star sticker and gazed at Lola and Nicholas.

Lola had a thumbs up and Nicholas was nodding in approval. "You did great, Walter!"

_This is the first step, Walter. Just need to keep it up_.

* * *

><p>He sat back down and payed attention to Mrs. Gate, who stood up, marking the end of the introductions. "Glad that I get to know everyone more. Those stickers represent your hidden, star potential. One of these days, those will mean something, worthwhile" The whole class took a look at their sticker and all thought the same thing.<p>

_But as of this moment, they're meaningless_.

"But now, I need to relay a bunch ground rules about how classes are organized, before you leave! It'll be quick, easy and entirely pain-free"

_**Great, and here I thought, we had no rules, to begin with**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Gate's class are now aquainted with one another. Some good, some bad relationships. Will Walter's friends help him drive into an age of confidence or will he faulter? What Ground rules does the ELPTA have? Will Mike get that dabew movie? ALL THAT AND MORE...<strong>

_**NEXT TIME ON ELPTA!**_


	18. Chapter 15: Ground Rules: A Rad Video!

**_A/N: I was originally planning on having some drawn out lecture for Ground Rules, but I like this slightly better. If some older readers are taken back or offended by this, I'm sorry, no means harm. You will either love it or have mixed feelings. I'm open to both. Make sure to R&R. Oh and 2 submitted OC's, while not COMPLETELY highlighted, shows up. Thanks for 1000 views :) ENJOY_**!

_Thanks to **Jexo**, **GreenSonic**, **Someone(Guest)**, **AcediaPrototype**, and **Legacy918** for their awesome reviews_!

* * *

><p>"Ahem. Now, since we got to know each other, I believe I should explain, how things will work on this island, for now on," Mr. Vick stopped writing on his whiteboard and pulled down a curtain-like sheet, which would project images found on his computer, over the whiteboard.<p>

Mr. Vick's classroom was a lot like Mrs. Gate. A stadium like shape with Vick's personal teaching tools at the ground level. His ceilings were completely white, compared to Gate's, whose were tan-colored. Everything seemed more lively in that room. But unlike Mrs. Gate's classroom, there wasn't a bunch of colorful and awake people.

Mr. Vick was boring most of them, almost to sleep. Vick was a tall, lanky man. He seemed to be in his early or late 50's, so he shared a fair amount of wrinkles and other "undesirables". He had on a tucked-in collared, blue shirt and a white tie. The bottom half of his body was black slacks and mahogany-colored "church" shoes.

Stephanie was trying very hard, not to rest her eyes and let her body system take it from there, much to the surprise of Rebecca. Stephanie would sometimes close her eyes, and quickly awaken before she could really go to sleep. She actually was intent on staying focused, ready to obtain information, brought on by Vick.

Rebecca had a pencil and paper, smiling with her Petilil, giving her some confidence. Vick was the most interesting teacher, but Rebecca was ready to take anything. The temperature was a nice room temperature, not too hot or cold. Vick wasn't being that attentive either. This was the perfect setting to sleep in. Even with all the preparations, she had a bit of trouble, going to sleep.

"As you may know, we inhabit an island, that had been created specifically for this school, " Vick said in a monotone and boring voice.

Christopher was as awake as ever. Just bored as all get out. Chris was always a morning person, but he even saw why everyone was bored. Vick was a boring teacher. Chris tapped on his desk with his short nails, reverberating a sound that only he could hear.

Garett was completely asleep. Ever since he introduced himself, Garett succumbed himself into a heavy slumber. Chris was also agitated that he didn't have him to talk to. Not that it really mattered, but anything to combat these mundane attitudes in this instruction hall.

"Garett. Psst. Garett. Wake up. It's important" Chris whispered in his ear. Garett blinked his eyes, abruptly, curling over to the confinements of his desk. "Garett!" He scaled his voice, a bit higher"

"Is there anything, you'd like to share, Mr. Nottingham?" Vick noticed.

"No, sir" Christopher just planted his butt in his chair and watched the events, unfold. Vick projected a video on the curtain-like sheet, hanging over the whiteboard. When Vick pressed the left mouse, the video began to buffer.

It was becoming even harder and harder for Stephanie to stay awake. Hopefully, the video, will be intriguing enough to interest her, so that she doesn't miss a single thing. Rebecca and Petilil, however, completely rested from doing nothing.

**"MISS LIA**!" Rebecca shot up and lunged Petilil off her shoulder, to the poor sucker behind her. Petilil bounced off his face and left a red mark.

"**OW**!" The boy behind her agonized.

"Sorry!" Rebecca scooped up her Petilil and perched her back on her shoulder, paying attention to the video in front of her, which has finished buffering. Vick presented himself before the whole classroom.

"This video will explain exactly the ground rules of the ELPTA. Pay attention, I will not repeat or rewind anything" Outside of the students, already sleeping, everyone was paying attention to the projector screen.

"Alright. Let's begin"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Academy Of Trainers- Ground Rules on the ELPTA!" A Home Video<em>**_._

_The beginning of the video had black and white, with a black ring and a large, black number that counted down. It was exactly the same thing, seen in old-fashioned educational specials. Each passing number would let out a small "Beep"_

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

_The video starts with a blue-shirted boy, hopping in from the left side of the screen, flipping his brown, wild hair. He had on a sheepish and almost creepy smile._

_**"WELCOME TO THE E.L.P.T.A,** dudes and dudettes! I'm Gnarly Gary and I'll be taking you on a tour of this school!" The boy greeted with some of the worst enthusiasm, anyone has ever seen. You could tell this was an outdated video. Either that or it's the school had a low-budget. The video quality was grainy, showing up random blurring filters that took away from the experience._

_"If you don't know about this radical place. It stands for..." Gnarly Gary pointed at the blank space and the acronym for the academy reared its ugly head. They were all in big, white, bubble letters with the beginning of the words being highlighted in an eye-piercing crimson._

_"Estino_

_League's_

_Pokémon_

_Trainer_

_Academy, dudes! But you can call it the **E.L.P.T.A** or 'elp-ta' for short. Talk about a totally, righteous nickname"_

_The video cuts, and now the host was suddenly jumping onto the stage, found in the auditorium. Out of the poor acting decisions, the classroom deduced that he was "startled". Gnarly Gary took a gander around the stage, "confused" and "disorientated" to his current state of being. "Woah, dude! How'd I get here?"_

_Gary shrugged. "Oh well. This is the Auditorium, where you will gather for announcements and-"_

* * *

><p>Mr. Vick fast forwarded the video. "This isn't anything important, he just says something about how you got your starters, which doesn't apply now"<p>

Stephanie was banging her head on the desk from all the stupidity, she just saw in the first two minutes of the video. Rebecca was horrified, never before did she see so much outdated slang.

"Alright. Let's stop here" Mr. Vick put the video back on "Play"

* * *

><p><em>Gnarly Gary was standing nearby two, weird kids. One was obviously depicted as some sort of "Nerd". He had pale skin and glasses, carrying a Pokéball and a book. The other student, standing over him was obviously seen as the "Bully".<em>

_"This is freaking bogus" The nerd was completely laid out on the ground, covering his face from any sort of "harm" the bully had for him._

_"Your face is bogus, dweeb!" If he didn't throw the most unconvincing punch, ever seen on video, then no one knew what would. He motioned his hands through the air at a blank space, yet the kid still reacted, toppling onto the concrete, in a overdramatic fashion by slowly falling, dropping his books._

_"Not cool, Airhead" Gnarly Gary rushed to the kid's "rescue", grabbing the burly man's arm. The bully was struggling, even though everyone was sure that anyone could kick Gnarly Gary's ass, if need be._

_"Woah. Woah. Woah. Guys. Calm down. It'll be totally fine. Why can't we get along?"_

_"Wow, it's really Gnarly Gary. This is so awesome" The nerd seemed to be absolutely floored by his appearance and it wasn't because he was completely at the mercy of his assualter._

_The bully groaned and pointed maliciously at the nerd with the hand that was free from Gary's grasp. "Because loser dweebs will be never be a part of society!"_

_Gnarly Gary nodded his head and stared straight into the camera, pointing and tried to deliver his message as seriously as possible, while still coming on as a complete idiot. "Remember kids, having trainers coming from around the world to learn is totally rad and you should be super stoked for them! Bullying is never an option"_

_The bully pulled up the nerd from the concrete and shook his hand. "Sorry, dweeb. I'm being a real scumbag. Wanna do lunch?" The bully brushed off the dirt and grime that stuck the nerd, when he pushed him down._

_"That'll be freakin' tubular, man! Thanks, Gnarly Gary!" The nerd and the bully exited the scene, walking to the right, both smiling as if none of it ever happened. The video cuts again with, you guessed it, Gary being instantaneously teleported to the next destination._

_This time he was in front of an alleyway. In the alleyway were two hooded vigilantes. They were both facing each other, as one of the hooded vigilantes handed out Pokéballs and white, powered tablets. The other vigilante was giving the other, large sums of Poké. When they saw Gnarly Gary, they both approached him._

_"Hey Gary, want some top of the line Pokémon and some drugs for only 1000 Poké?" The buyer of the earlier transaction looked at his Pokémon, a red, derpy-looking fish that was constantly flapping on the concrete._

_"Dude, you're such a queer. You ripped me off. This is a Magikarp!" The supplier of the products laughed._

_"You're a ditz. Magikarp is all the "top of the line" you'll ever need. Be happy with it! So what about it, Gnarly Gary? These drugs are so righteous!"_

_Gnarly Gary rejected his advances to make a quick buck off Magikarp and questionable drugs. "No, thanks. I don't do drugs, especially from people who rips others off. You shouldn't take drugs, either"_

_Once again, Gary stared straight into the camera, pointing his finger at the entire viewing audience. "Remember dudes and dudettes, Winners Don't Do Drugs, so when you are asked that, Just Say No! And remember to report any suspicious activity to your Student Behavioral Advsior!"_

_The vigilante threw down all of his stuff on the concrete and smiled, happily handing back the money, he ripped off from his earlier client. "I won't do drugs or sell Pokémon anymore. Thanks, Gnarly Gary!"_

* * *

><p>The video started to buffer. It was a sweet relief for Christopher. <em>Thank god, I just lost a vast majority of my brain cells<em>. Christopher took a long look at Garett. Still passed out and unresponsive.

"Garett" Chris shoved Garett's head, a bit to the right. "**GARETT**!" Mr. Vick immediately turned his attention to Christopher. _Crap. Forgot I had to be quiet_. Garett blinked his eyes and yawned, confused when he saw the projector screen and the underdeveloped video, they were watching.

"Mr. Nottingham, you have one more time. Stop talking!" Garett tapped on Chris's shoulder.

"What're we watching?" Garett queried when Vick wasn't looking.

"The singular embodiment of hell itself. You didn't miss much, but I'd stay awake, though"

Someone in the front of the class, spoke up. "Question" Mr. Vick looked up at the kid, sitting in the second row, a bit over Stephanie and Rebecca's seats, except he was more veered to the side. He had blonde hair and strangely colored eyes. His left eye was grey, riddled with many scars and his right eye was blue. The boy wasn't entirely convinced about this video, either.

"Yes, Jacob. What is your question?"

"Why do we watch this, if it's outdated?" Jacob wondered. To tell the truth, that seemed like a good question, everyone thought it over and agreed.

"Probably tradition at this point" Mr. Vick wasn't entirely sure about the reason, either.

"This video is one of the worst things I watched, in years. The old days must've sucked" Jacob concluded.

Mr. Vick sighed. "I always find new things that bother me with this video" Vick looked at the clock, which stated that it was 7:48, then jumped ahead of the lengthier video. "Because of time, I'm going to fast forward to the part that actually matters"

* * *

><p><em>Gnarly Gary was now standing in front of the main, learning hall of the ELPTA and if anything, the years have not changed it, whatsoever. "This is where the true magic happens. Here, you'll meet some of the cool teachers, that makes this place shine. But for now, let me tell you how classes are going to work"<em>

_The scene transitioned to an edited footage of the overview of the school, giving it a somewhat of a "Map", top-down view. On the upper left corner is a simple, analog clock, circular with a short, long and second-hand. "Every day, you'll arrive at your totally rad, homeroom class, which was given to you before the first day via a paper slip"_

_The scene then jumps back to a youngster, who checks the door and his homeroom ticket, before giving Gnarly Gary, a thumbs up and entering his class. "You'll arrive at your homeroom class by 7:00 in the morning and you'll stay there until 8:00!"_

_The clock showed up again, and it had been edited to show the elapsed time between 7:00 and 8:00. Once the big hand was on "12" and the little hand was on "8", the scene showed the youngster exiting the classroom._

_"Once homeroom is over, you can choose any class you want, homeslices. You'll have five minutes to choose a class" The scene cuts to the same youngster, who approaches a classroom labeled "Pokémon Breeding", however on the closed-door was a red sign on it. The sign reads "Full"_

_"That's right, dudes and dudettes, you probably would be super psyched to attend a class, but a classroom can only hold so many people. Watch out for these red signs that signals if a class is full of students or not, so you're not bummed out. It's the radical thing to do, bro"_

_Once more, the youngster wondered, until he found a classroom that not only satisfied him, but was open too. Grinning, he entered the classroom. The scene finally jumped back to the clock._

_"You'll be staying in each class for 75 minutes, three times a day. Meaning, you will be out of school and in lunch by 12:00. Isn't it super fresh, guys?" After the clock, on the home video, turned its hands to 12:00, the scene cuts back to Gnarly Gary, standing by the Pikachu fountain, in the center of the school, holding a Pokéball._

_"Well, dudes, that's all you need to know about the most bodacious academy..." The ugly bubble letters of the academy, snapped back on the screen, just as it was, in the beginning of the video._

_**"THE**_

_**ESTINO**_

_**LEAGUE'S**_

_**POKEMON**_

_**LEAGUE**_

_**ACADEMY**! **Where your drive to become a better trainer is our number one priority**!" Gary showcased his Pokéball, the specially made ones, that had a golden lock to keep students in line._

_"Before you leave homeroom, your Homeroom Advisor will give you an awesome Pokéball, that's used for catching your very own wild Pokémon! Now if you excuse me, I got some gnarly lunch to eat. There's more videos to come, so keep your head in the game. This is Gnarly Gary, signing off. Peace!"_

_Gary began to walk away from the camera, holding up his middle and pointed finger up, which was the "Peace" sign. Afterwards, the camera fuzzes brilliantly before showing a blue screen and completely shutting off._

* * *

><p>When the video shut off, a surge of sweet relief came through the class. Stephanie would've leaped for joy, but she had to contain herself. Rebecca and Petilil had jotted down all the important details of the video, as silly and mundane it was. Stephanie stared at her paper and tapped on Rebecca's shoulder.<p>

"Can I borrow that? I did not follow a single word of that video" Rebecca gladly handed her the notes she gathered from the video. Stephanie took a look at the notes, which was written in beautifully written black ink. _Rebecca's handwriting is really nice, but isn't too wild._ The notes read:

**_● School starts at 7:00. Ends at 12:00, with lunch_**

**_● Homeroom is 60 minutes. Each class is 75 minutes._**

**_● 3 Periods_**

**_● Report suspicious stuff_**

**_● Don't be mean to weirdos_**

**_● Slang words to say before I die: Bodacious, Narly, Homeslices, Rad, Dweeb, Ditz, Queer, Tubular_**.

_Really, Rebecca? Slang words. You even spelled Gnarly wrong._ Stephanie handed Rebecca back her papers. "Thanks!"

The rest of the class was wide awake, now. Vick turned off the projector and lifted the projector screen, then proceed to dig in his drawer and grab a large ziplocke bag, containing empty Pokéballs, each with the golden lock, the **ELPTA** has come to know. "Someone pass these out, while I do some last minute paperwork"

Rebecca lifted her hand, high in the air. "_**ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME**_!" Vick gazed around the crowd of students, no one was volunteering to pass out anything. He then stared at Rebecca.

"Ahhh.. Ms. Burock. Care to pass these out?" Stephanie sardonically shrugged, reaching out her hand as Vick passed her the ziplock bag.

"Sure, why not?" Stephanie stood up from her chair and started to walk around the room, passing out fresh Pokéballs to all the students. Rebecca gasped and stared at Vick, flustered, since she was the only one willing to do it.

Everyone in the class was talking to, what she assumed, was their roommates. She approached two boys who were simply talking about the video.

"... worst video I've seen a good while, and I've seen some truly, wonky stuff, Garett" Chris was conversing over why the home video was so bad, but as soon as Stephanie noticed the familiar brown, flannel jacket and jeans, she cringed. _Not him again_.

She placed her hand in the clear, plastic ziplock bag, seizing two small Pokéballs and handed one to Chris. She looked at Garett and slowly slid Garett's his. _Please don't remember me._ But Garett knew her, all too well.

"**HEY,** Sally!" Garett spoke up. "Funny seeing you here" Stephanie palmed the front of her face and sighed, sliding her face, stretching her facial features for a brief moment.

"It's Stephanie. And who are you?" Stephanie tried to play off that she wasn't already acquainted with Garett to begin with. But Garett wasn't buying it.

"I was close" Chris interrupted by tardily and sarcastically clapping his hands.

"Yes, Garett. 'Sally' and 'Stephanie' both have 'S' in their name, therefore they are practically the same thing. Genius logic, mate!" At least someone has some common sense.

"Shut up, Chris. It's **ME**, you know, from the boat, we shared our food together?" Garett tried to remind her. _I remember it; I took your food, didn't share it, and then rejected you. What part of "together" did you get?_

"Nope. But there's your Pokéballs. Have fun or whatever" Stephanie simply walked away before anything escalated. But as she trod away from the boys, walking up the upper-left corner of the classroom, she heard them.

"Did you two have a thing or something?" Chris asked Garett.

"Of course we did!" Garett flaunted, sticking his tongue out at Chris, as if he would've been jealous of Garett, getting with a girl with black hair that extended to the upper-realm of her back, green eyes, a black T-shirt and white pants. But he wasn't. He smirked.

"I'm calling your bluff"

**"WHY ASK ME, IF YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME!"**

**"GARETT. SIMMER DOWN**!" Mr. Vick shouted out, making Garett back down from his ranting. Stephanie just disregarded what she heard and continued with business, of handing out free Pokéball samples.

There was still one person, she hadn't given a Pokéball to. He was leaning back in his desk and his elbows behind his head.

When Stephanie dug in her bag, she saw that he had slanted eyes with bluish-purple contacts, enhancing his vision. He had on black clothes everywhere, from a leather jacket, pants and even his shoes and belt. Stephanie also noticed a protrusion clipped to his belt. It was an odd, small and oblong-shaped instrument that she couldn't put her finger on, as for the name.

"Here's your Pokéball" She handed him his **ELPTA**, custom-made ball. He didn't really show much signs of emotion, if anything, he seemed either depressed, annoyed or bored. Perhaps all three.

"Thanks. Stephanie, right?" He asked. At least, he got my name, right.

"Yeah. You're... André, if I remember correctly" André affirmed her question, signaling that it was his name.

"I meant to ask, but what's on your belt?" Stephanie pointed at his odd instrument.

"This is... umm... An Ocarina" André didn't really want to talk, so he couldn't find the right words to carry out his conversation. Stephanie turned around and faced the white board. "Well, see ya later"

"See you, " Stephanie appeared beside a pouting Rebecca. She had her lip poked out and her arms crossed. Rebecca was mumbling underneath her breath.

"Stupid, Vick. Didn't let me pass out the papers. What a douche. He did that on purpose" _Is she really mad, about that. Talk about petty._

_**BIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG.**_ The bell clanged and clashed, bringing an end to homeroom. Everyone in the class quickly stood up and charged towards the door. "**WAIT**!" Vick called up. Vick's homeroom class all turned to him.

"If you want to stay around to learn about the Pokémon species, stay here. And Gnarly Gary didn't mention" Jacob rose his hand, interrupting his important statement.

"When you say 'Gnarly Gary', it makes everything sound more ridiculous" Vick sighed. "Fine. 'GARY' didn't mention that this school is only a small fraction of the island. When school is over, you can leave the campus and wander the island. Consult the map, you were given. You're free to go"

Most of the class headed out the front door, while a few stuck around for instruction on the Pokémon species, as a whole. Stephanie and Rebecca were not one of those people. Outside the classroom, Rebecca was trailing her roommate.

"You know, we're only obligated to be with each other during homeroom, right?" Stephanie stated coldly. Rebecca looked down on the marble floors below her, in the hallway.

"I know, but let's stick together. **PRETTY PLEASE?!"** Stephanie exhaled deeply. _I shouldn't make a scene and I don't know many others, so far._

"Fine. Don't be annoying, though"

**"SCOUTS HONOR**! Where do you want to go first?" Stephanie didn't know the answer to this question, either. She thought hard about that question. _Where do you go, when you can go anywhere?_

"I guess I can see if I can find Lola. Maybe we all can hang out?"

"We only have five minutes, though" Rebecca made a good point, there was no way, she could find her in five minutes and be in the same class. _But she is in a bikini, it wouldn't be hard to find her._

Stephanie pondered as began checking out each open door and their subjects.

One was labeled "_Types_"

Then she saw one for "_Breeding_"

Another was specifically made for "_Arts of Pokémon Battling_". Rebecca saw it and immediately thought what Stephanie was thinking. Mr. Graze. They both looked at each other. The class wasn't full and Mr. Graze was the only teacher they had met here, thus far.

"He did tell us, we had a lot to improve on. It wouldn't hurt" Rebecca sighed, remembering the slaughterfest that was her first Pokémon battle.

"I agree, let's go inside. I'm sure Petilil and Eevee would appreciate it"

Rebecca petted her Petilil, on top her shoulder. "Yeah, this class is going to be super gnarly!" Stephanie just blankly gazed at her roommate, as if she was mentally challenged and insane. Rebecca didn't care what Stephanie thought of her, she simply crossed off "Gnarly" from her list.

_**"YEAH, ONE DOWN!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>The Ground Rules are set. The stage of ELPTA is set. What will become of Mr. Vick's homeroom. Will Garett ever impress Stephanie? Will this blossom into a large friendship? How much will Gnarly Gary haunt their dreams tonight? Is Mr. Graze's teaching as Gnarly as Rebecca makes it out to be? ALL THAT AND MORE...<strong>

_**NEXT TIME ON ELPTA**_


	19. Chapter 16: Setting an Example!

**_A/N: _**_Ello. Not much to say about this particular chapter. The thing that is teased in the end was originally going to be included, but I ended up scaling the ante a bit ;). As far as other things, a character is reintroduced and a certain relationship is expounded upon. I'm proud of this chapter. Make sure to R&R, as well as, submit OC's, if you haven't already and vote on the poll._

_Thanks to **GreenSonic** for their review. _

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Before The Homeroom Bell Rang...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll ask you again... Where were you on the night of August 31?!"<p>

Currently, Kayla was sitting on the back of a metal slab in a dark room. On the ceiling was dangling a sole light bulb, swinging back and forth. She, of course, had a blueberry muffin in her hand, she was saving it for lunch, but it was too good to resist. On the other side of the table was Kuro and his Ampharos, who was trying his best to make her squirm.

"Yesterday... I was in my room, sleeping?" Kayla questioned herself. She smiled mischievously. "I have no idea, what I was doing!" Kuro wasn't buying a single word, she was muttering. Ampharos folded his flippers and nodded. Kuro started to pace around the dark room, uneasing the redheaded woman.

"Are you aware that last night, as reported, the hooded girl approached a vending machine and took fifty percent of the snacks there, without paying for thirty percent of the total price?" Kuro slammed an open vanilla folder on the table and it showed camera snapshots of a young girl, with red hair, and a large black garbage bag filled with many goodies. Sena was also shown in the photo, but she was sleeping.

Kayla stared at the photos, took a chunk of her muffin, then pointed out the hooded girl. "That isn't me," Kuro smacked his lips. _This is so fun to do, this job isn't a half bad of a task._ Kuro knew very well that Kayla, was in fact, a big, fat liar. But there was something about pressuring them and making the ELPTA's beloved "soldiers", that gave him small hints of joy.

Kuro could see their emotions, quite well. As much as she tried to hide it, her aural signatures were very unstable and rapidly fluctuating, clear signs of nervousness. But what would be the fun in stating the obvious. Besides, he needed a confession or substantial evidence, to be eligible to charge them with an infraction.

"So I'll ask you once more. Where did you hide it? There's no way, you can eat that fast" Kayla was simply playing dumb, rejecting all of his claims. Kuro was growing annoyed, as did, Ampharos. Kayla just munched on her muffin, without any care in the world. Her mouth was full of crumbs and artificial blueberries, mushed up like porridge.

"Like I said, I don't know. You can't pin anything on me, so I can go back to class?" Kayla asked with her full mouth of mush. Ampharos and Kuro sighed. _I can't keep her here, forever. She's been here for thirty minutes, now._

"Fine. Where are you going?" He asked. Kayla scratched her head and thought long and hard for the answer.

"Ms... umm... Hazakura" Kayla decided, getting up from her cold, hard, metal seat and walked in front of the interrogation room door. Kuro dug in his pockets and pulled out a walkie-talkie, murmuring over the sheer amount of static fuzz, the device was giving off, before speaking into it. Uhg. She's going to hold this over me.

"Hey, Mina" Kuro called out.

"Kuro, did you get that confession?" Mina giggled, mocking him. From Mina's side, Kuro heard the office phone ring and some important documents rustling over.

"Just write Kayla a pass, for Ms. Hazakura" You could tell that he did not enjoy, losing. He knew Kayla was lying, but even then, he didn't have any evidence to prove so. Therefore, he was forced to let her go...

For now.

"No problem, just send her up!" Mina acknowledged the task and clicked her ink pen, pulling out a small slip of paper from underneath the counter, in one of the many drawers.

"**ALRIGHT. SEE YA LATER**!" She burst opened the front door and practically skipped to her next destination. _When I get the evidence, I swear to you, I'll get you, Kayla._ Ampharos, upset as well, began to start shoving Kuro, in an impatient manner, as if he was waiting for something.

"What do you want...?" Ampharos gazed into his eyes long enough for her trainer to get the bigger picture. Kuro smirked and snickered, digging into his jacket pockets, looking for something.

"Oh yeah, you're hungry. I guess this is as good as any time for me to feed you" But Kuro didn't find anything. He swore that a few minutes earlier, he had gotten Ampharos a muff-

_**Kayla**. She took my muffin and ate right in my face_.

Ampharos slapped her trainer silly with her electrified flippers, leaving a burned skid mark across his face. He rubbed the bruise and sighed. "Guess I sort of deserve that. Ha-ha"

Kuro stepped into the main office hallway, defeated. He dragged his steps into the main counter, where Mina was doing her job, only properly. When he arrived with his electric dolphin, Mina had the largest smug look on her face.

"Way to go. You totally did great. No, I applaud you!" Mina lifted her hands and clicked them together, slowly and sarcastically._ I really can't say anything because I did, sorta, screwed it up._

"I don't get it, Mina! If Redwood really wanted me to bag her disorderly "soldiers", why won't she trust my gut instinct?!" Complaining, he plucked an ink pen from the utensil cup and amused himself by twirling it around his fingers. Ampharos seemed slightly distracted by this gesture, as well.

"You mean your Aural what-Simi-jig? You can't pin a crime on someone because your thing is telling you so... Let me show you something" Because the phone wasn't ringing, she got up from her counter and walked in the general direction of another staff member. "Kuro, come with me!"

"Knockity knick-knack!" She awaited a response. Kuro looked at the silver plaque which said "E. Pride". Directly below it reads the words "Guidance Conseulor". _Why is she taking me to Eliza?_

"**COME IN!**" The familiar Eliza sits behind a computer desk with her standard getup, floral dress and heels. Mina invited Kuro in.

The room was fairly organized. The space and shape of the room was a lot similar to Redwood's room, except she didn't have as many books on the back shelf. Near her laptop was a picture of what Kuro assumed was her younger self and a Salamence, a blue Dragon-type Pokémon with a large wingspan, colored red. Beside her side was an odd woman with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and slightly pale skin. Kuro couldn't recognize her.

"Heya, Mina! Heya, Kuro! What brings you here?" Eliza was holding a whole mango, already skinned and ready to be consumed. Of course, Mina always knew this, Eliza always had some form of fruit with her, during work hours.

"Why are we here, Mina?" Mina pointed up her pointer finger and indicated Kuro to wait for a quick moment. _Why am I even trusting her? She can't possibly know anything_. Eliza smiled as she opened up her mouth and took a chomp out of it. However, before she could, Mina snatched the sweet, orange fruit from her hands.

"I'm taking this" Mina bit a large bite into it and kept it. Eliza was shocked, to say the least; It wasn't every day, your co-worker barged through your office and took your precious food, without asking properly. She stuck her thumb out towards the Guidance Counselor. "You should tell me if she's mad or not," Kuro concentrated on the Guidance Counselor. _Nothing seems wrong, she's seems pretty stable to me_. But then he thought about it again. _Why would Mina be so cocky as to if she was mad or not? Hah. Trick Question, I see._

Kuro completely rejected all of his current state of knowledge to call Mina out on her bluff. "She's actually quite mad, even if she's hiding it well" Both ladies looked quite puzzled. "What? Did I get it wrong?"

"Really. She's actually fine. You really are an idiot" Mina nodded her head in disappointment. "See?" Kuro was almost oblivious to what Mina was trying to tell him.

"See what?" Kuro was thoroughly confused to the point of all this. _What did I do wrong? What was the meaning of this?_ Eliza wasn't following, either.

"Look. **WHY** do you think she wasn't mad?" Mina hinted.

"Uhhhh..." Kuro tried to, again, deduce some sort of a conclusion, by viewing Eliza's aural patterns. But he didn't find anything. Mina furrowed her eyebrows, yanking open Eliza's desk. "Again, what're trying to prove? I don't get it,"

Mina delved all into the drawer and plucked out a another mango. It was exactly like the one Eliza had, before Mina stole it and ate it. "C'mere. Let me show you something" She's starting to get on my nerves.

Ampharos and Kuro waddled over behind Eliza's desk, standing next to Mina. They both looked inside the open drawer and now it made some sense.

Inside the drawer was tons of fruit and other goodies, stored away for whenever they may be useful. Mina bit into the rest of the mango, she took. She only a few chews before choking the rest down of the sweet fruit down before belching. "Now do you see? She already has a bunch of fruit. It doesn't matter to her, if I eat one"

_Well, that part was obvious_. "I still don't get it"

Mina yanked Kuro's tall body down to her level and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and rough neck. "You can't sense that she had fruit, by using your aural-sensing-thing-of-whatever. I had to show you the **EVIDENCE**, that she had a drawer, full of them, before it made sense why she wasn't mad"

_Ooohhh. I get it now. Kinda_. "So what you're saying is that I need evidence, in case my Aural Signature Sensing, gives me false claims?" Mina shoved Kuro off her body and sat down on one of Eliza's cushioned chairs, stationed in front of her desk.

"Exactly. I feel as if your sister knows more about it and you're the older one" Kuro seemed a bit perplexed, as to that statement. Sister?

"You know my sister?" It was only odd that Mina brings up Fye now, it made him wonder. She snickered.

"Of course, I do. We're roommates. Didn't you already know?" She only assumed that Kuro was informed of this. Of course, he wasn't, at all.

"_**ROOMATES**_?! And **YOU**, of all people, she would've chosen" Kuro complained. Were they seriously, not going to tell me? Mina frowned.

"What do you mean, **ME** of all people? Am I not good enough for Fye? Cut it out, I'm only three years, older than her!" Kuro got dangerously close to Mina.

Eliza motioned her palms down and nervously smirked, trying to ease the conflict. "Guys. Guys. Calm down, please"

Redwood walked in the front of Eliza's office, in the middle of the commotion. "Eliza, do still have some fruit, that I can still-" As soon as she looked up from her Pokégear, she noticed the two young adults, arguing. "This is interesting. What's going on, here" Redwood mischievously smeared a smile, across her face.

"Pfft. Please. I couldn't care less about statutory rape. I would expect her to have a roommate that's a bit more..." Mina gazed at him, almost with a hint of murder. Kuro had to choose his next words, very, very cautiously. _What can I say, so I don't die, prematurely?_

"Intelligent?" Kuro nervously smiled. Before he could have the chance to think over exactly, what he said, a balled up fist rocked Kuro across the face. Redwood, being the headmaster, should've been concerned about Kuro's well-being, but instead, she doubled over, in laughter.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "INTELLIGENT"?! I HAVE MORE INTELLIGENCE IN MY PINKY THAN YOU DO IN YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE!**" _I guess I didn't choose, wisely._ Mina was ready to knock her co-worker, absolutely senseless, lifting her fist and lugging it back. Kuro rubbed the red bruise on his face and flinched back, when he saw Mina balling her fist again.

"I wouldn't Fye around someone so violent and indecisive" Kuro growled, although he still had on a cocky smirk, across his face.

**"AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO DO MY JOB! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR THREE MONTHS AND YOU SCREWED IT UP, ALREADY!**" _Ouch. She got me on that note. I really can't argue that_.

Redwood snickered. "You're such a charmer, Kuro. By the way, Mina's rooming with Fye. Just so you know" _She just told me, out of pure spite. I hate this place. If it weren't for the fact, that I wanted answers, I wouldn't be here._

The Professor didn't give Mina, the chance, to continue to beat on Kuro, as much as she would've loved it. She grabbed her fists and calmed her down. "Calm down, Mina. Why don't you get back to your post"

"Hmph. Fine. I'll show you, how not to fuck up your job, on the first day" Mina cracked her knuckles and stared deep into the windows of Kuro's soul. "Watch and learn, rookie"

"Whatever you say, drama queen. I get paid more, you're the secretary"

"Pfft... what good is having a better job, if you can't do it well? The universe gave you a handicap and you still can't use it" When she made that statement, Mina triumphantly pounded her chest.

Redwood held her fist over her mouth and made that familiar sound, kids make in schoolyards, when someone got burned. Even Eliza was playing along.

"She got you, Kuro. There's no coming back from that" Redwood concluded. Kuro just appeared more annoyed, now. Mina was getting on his nerve, as was, Kuro getting on Mina's nerves. Probably the only thing those two saw eye-to-eye on, at the moment.

"Mina... You missed three calls" Eliza eased in that statement, but it still ruined Mina's self-gloating. Mina quickly became self-aware.

"**CRAP**!" Kuro stuck out his tongue at Mina. _Hah. Loser. That's what you get for flaunting._

Mina gazed at Kuro and placed the "L" symbol, above her forehead, calling Kuro a "Loser". She exited the room and returned to behind her counter, to answer more calls and do her job.

Redwood handed Kuro a large stack of papers. "I need you to survey the areas outside of this campus and report any dangerous activity" _Hold up, what_?!

"**NOW**?!" Kuro wasn't anticipating, another job. He was perfectly content, with the one he had now. The headmaster rolled her eyes and continued to pluck another one of Eliza's fruits from the drawer.

"Yep. School ends at 12:00 and students may want to explore. It should only take you an hour, if everything goes right" _Really? Why do this, last minute? Erg. Fine._

Kuro groaned and moaned, along with her Ampharos, outside of Eliza's office, leaving Redwood and her "Right-Hand Lady" alone. Eliza snickered.

"Hey, Professor?"

"What is it?"

"If Mina didn't already have a boyfriend, you think they would make a good couple?" Redwood giggled and nodded.

"This is why I like you. We pretty much have the same mindset. At least this office, won't be as boring, anymore." Eliza started typing away at her computer, once more.

"Is that why you haven't fired him yet?"

Redwood grabbed a coffee mug, placed on top of Eliza's desk and took a small sip of it before placing it down.

_**"Pretty much"**_

* * *

><p>The classroom for Mr. Graze's class was very- how do you put it... Unique.<p>

Unlike the other classrooms, each student has grown to cherish and love, Mr. Graze's room was organized, specifically for Pokémon battling. Instead of a stadium like seating, where it was more rounded, enveloping the teacher's workplace, the seating has been just a large, horizontal set of seating, which faced a rectangular area, made for fighting. It was something straight out of Pokémon Competitions that aired on television, Rebecca's favorites.

The rectangular court had a black division line, slashed across the vertical equator of the court. In the center of that dividing line marked a circular four foot radius. Two sections were defined; This was obviously there to define the two opposing Pokémon teams and their trainers. Despite other classrooms, sporting marble floors, Mr. Graze much prefers, malleable cement, easily bendable and easy to mess with. Makes for great battles.

Rebecca and Stephanie saw their flamboyant tour guide, pacing around, watching as students come in, one by one. This was a popular class, after all. Mr. Graze saw the two girls and immediately trekked over to their position. He clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Ahh... Rebecca and Stephanie. Glad to see that you both are here. I was looking forward to teaching, you two, the greatest art of Pokémon, the battles. Where trainers hone their skills and attack with all they know-"

Stephanie stopped him right there. "Sorry. But can we just cut to the chase," Rebecca sighed. _She's still doesn't enjoy the company of Graze, all that much, either._

"**PETIL**!" The Pokémon perched on top of Rebecca's shoulder spoke out to the teacher, who had healed her, after she was beaten by Eevee.

"I see your Petilil is boding well. And it seems you've opted to keep it, out of its Pokéball" Mr. Graze ended his speech and adjusted his tie. "Still pushy, as always, Stephanie?"

"You betcha" Stephanie let out a wicked smirk. Mr. Graze pointed at the seats, where practically everyone was sitting.

"Go sit down and wait, further instruction. Class is about to begin." Rebecca followed Stephanie towards their spots, two open desks at the third level of the stadium-like seating. Before Rebecca noticed, she bumped into a young lad, around the age of twelve or thirteen. A short young man with black, gelled hair, slicked to the side and a preppy get-up of a V-Neck vest and khakis. He was obviously trying to come off as professional.

The boy turned around to spot the person, who had just collided with him, while he, himself, was trying to find a good seat. His eyes lit up. Re_becca was flustered as to why? Does he know me?_

_No. He thinks I'm pretty. **THAT'S IT.** Definitely._ Rebecca took a good look at him. He was petite and obviously younger than her. _Ahh. It's a shame that he's younger than me._ She held her hands to her chest and bent down to his level.

"I'm flattered, I really am! But, you're just too young for me, you know?" Rebecca acknowledged. The boy backed away, very slowly and snickered, before speaking up once more.

"You don't remember me, do you Rebecca?"_... How does he know my name?!_ The boy was just standing there, waiting for her to answer. To be honest, Rebecca didn't have a single clue. _I've met him... where did I meet him...?_

"Not really, sorry"

"I'm Henry. You know, **THAT** Henry" Rebecca thought long and hard about it. She still didn't know, who this "Henry" was.

"Nope. Still doesn't ring any bells" Henry sighed and palmed his face.

"Henry, as in the guy from Latermin City" Rebecca nodded again, confirming that she still didn't know. _I feel bad, but I seriously don't know._

"You lost your admission ticket... I found it..." Rebecca lit up. _**OH!** That's Henry! Duh, Rebecca, you clumsy oaf._

**"OH! HEY HENRY**! How's it been?" Rebecca's memory was completely jogged and she instantly knew who it was. She wouldn't be at the academy, if it wasn't for Henry. Rebecca's very grateful.

"Actually, I've been doing quite-"

_**BIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG**_. The bell signaled, the beginning of the first period. Mr. Graze finally had his time to shine. He presented himself before the entire classroom, which was around forty- fifty students, max. He had on a smile and a speech, raring to go. Rebecca and Henry took their seats, waiting for their instructor, to well...

Instruct.

_Finally. I get to learn all sorts of new things. I should take notes, but who takes notes. Losers, that's who_. She giggled at her own, horrible-made jokes. Stephanie just stared at her roommate, oddly.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Victor Graze. But you can call me Mr. Graze. I teach in the art of Pokémon battling and the techniques to it. But of course, I must tell you a bit about myself, before we begin," Rebecca was ecstatic to move things along. Stephanie, however, had that bored expression as always.

"She's such a sourpuss, isn't she Petilil?" Rebecca whispered to her friend.

"Petil... pet" She replied, talking softly into her trainer's ears.

"I studied Pokémon under the wing of Professor Redwood for several years, as her lead Scientific Advisor. I managed all the little experiments, Redwood approved. She'd come to me for any and all advice of the bio-mechanisms of the Pokémon species. Then, together, we came up with the idea of a Pokémon Academy and we went on from there... and now, here we are. I guess you can say, I'm a founder of this academy!"

Mr. Graze explained this story, while pacing around the battlefield, that was his battling court. Everyone was astonished, mumbling conversations on the side. _He, helped make the **ELPTA**?! He doesn't seem like that type of guy._

"But you came here for one thing and one thing only, to become better battlers. To ascend to the greater heavens and be the best you can be. Unify and battle to grow more with your partner," Mr. Graze pretty much hit the nail on the head. This is why everyone was here.

"However... you do not possess the battling skills to take you to the very top, you are all inexperienced. And I'll show that to you with an example" He looked down at the cement and held up his open palm. "I will be needing five volunteers for this exercise!"

Hands skyrocketed in the air. Mr. Graze laughed. "I have chosen my first two already" Rebecca knew, exactly, what he was talking about. Graze gazed directly at Rebecca and Stephanie. Her cold, roommate smirked wickedly.

Stephanie stood up and walked down the levels of the seats, like stairs and stood nearby their teacher. Mr. Graze smiled. "Good. You two may choose, ONE student, to join you"

It was hard to pick just one from the crowd. Rebecca couldn't make out anyone she knew. Stephanie tapped on her shoulder and pointed to a blue and tan dot, in the background. "Is that... Lola?"

"I think it is. Call her out" Stephanie commanded.

"**HEY, LOLA! GET UP HERE"** The blue dot bounced up and down, sprinting down to the court. Two more to go. Mr. Graze shook Lola's hand. The bikini-wearing student, gladly returned the favor.

"My name is Lola!"

"Well, Lola. Now you can choose someone else to come up here" Rebecca wondered to whom she was going to choose, but to Lola, it was no question. She encompassed her mouth and yelled "**Walter**!"

Up from the left side of the classroom, Walter paced down the stairs, dragging Garett with him. Mr. Graze stood there and laughed. "It seems, Walter had made up his decision!" _Walter? Garett?_ To Rebecca, they appeared to be familiar. She vividly remembers meeting them on the S.S ELPTA. _So there are people in here, I know._

"Walter. Nice to meet you. And who is this" Garett smiled and pointed at himself with his protruding thumb.

"My name's Garett, the best trainer, you'll ever meet. I haven't lost a single battle, yet"

"I'll be the judge of that, " The kids put their hands down, smacking their lips and complaining that they weren't chosen. Rebecca was fairly happy with the turn of events, surrounded by those, she already knew.

"Rebecca. Stephanie. Walter. Garett. And Lola. I will be battling each of you with one Pokémon, all at once!" The five volunteers were traumatized, jumping back at the mere thought. _Five against One, is that even fair?_

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, it'll be you five, that I'd be worried about," Mr. Graze plucked out a Pokéball and released, who he would be battling his unlucky volunteers with.

It was a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck.

Walter was intimidated, he wanted to get information on this beast, before they had to battle it. He whipped out his PokéGear from his back pocket and recorded the Pokémon.

_"**Axew**: The Tusk Pokémon. Pokèdex Entry: 610. Its large tusks have a tendency to break, but each time they grow back, they grow back harder and sturdier_."

Stephanie punched her open palm and smirked. "Trust me, Rebecca, Lola, and I all battled before!"

Garett followed suit from Stephanie. "Yeah! Walter and I know how to battle! We're already one step ahead of the game!"

Mr. Graze adjusted his tie and pet his Axew. "It seems you five are acquainted to one another, in some way or form. Right?"

"Yep" Lola confirmed.

"Then, you five should possess a good amount of synergy. It also means that I don't have to go easy on you, do we Axew?" Axew nodded in agreement with his trainer. Petilil jumped off of Rebecca's shoulder.

"**PETIL**" Petilil spun around in a circle and got serious. She knew it was about to go down. Afterwards, the other four, released their Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

"**RA!**" Walter's Riolu immediately got into battle stance.

"**SKORUPI**!" Garett's Skorupi clinched his clawtail and pointed up his stingers.

"**MARILL**!" Lola's Marill smiled graciously and filled her mouth, her water, ready to strike, at the right time.

"**EEVE**!" Stephanie's Eevee extended her claws and spread up her wild fur, mischievously smirking. All five of them were ready to battle.

Lola looked at her four partners, people she was well acquainted with. It made her slightly happier. "Stephanie. Rebecca. It's five against one. Are you ready?"

"As ready as you are, Lola" Stephanie answered.

"Peachy-keen!" Rebecca followed. The girls looked at each other and nodded, ready to battle Mr. Graze and show them how it's really done.

"Walter" Garett called out.

"What?"

"Better not chicken out on me. Whoever gets the final blow, gets fifty Pokébucks from the loser. So you better be ready to pony it up!"

"You're on! On three?" Walter could read Garett's mind, like a book. Garett didn't even need to answer that question. Axew was tired of waiting.

_**3...**_

Mr. Graze smirked and stared intently at the Pokémon and their trainers, all ready to battle. It warmed something inside of him. He adjusted his tie, one last time.

_**2...**_

"If that's how it's going to be..."

Axew got in his battle position and roared out to the entire classroom, who was all intent on the battle, that was waiting to unfold. "**AXEW**!"

**"LET IT BEGIN!"**

Axew charged headfirst into the small militia of Pokémon. A rush surged through their skins. It was time to show Mr. Graze, what they were made of.

**1!**

* * *

><p><strong>Five trainers, finally team up in a head to head duel with the teacher of Battling. Is 5 vs. 1 really an unfair ordeal, or do they have their work, cut out for them? How will both Mina and Kuro fare in their own jobs, when they are a distraction to each other? How is the scenery outside the ELPTA, like? Will Kayla ever be brought to JUSTICE?! <strong>**ALL THAT MORE...**

_**NEXT TIME ON ELPTA**_ (Battle! Students vs. Master)


	20. Chapter 17: Battle! Students vs Master!

_A/N: The LONGEST battle, I've written thus far. I'm proud of myself. Hope you guy like it. I spent alot of time on it, around 4 hours. XD A submitted OC appears, in this chapter, as well. I think you guys may like her, if you read a certain someone's fanfiction. ;) No...this doesn't mean a crossover (a potential one...eh, hard to tell). Great. I gave it away..._

_Just read the chapter :3 **ENJOY** :)_

_Thanks to **GreenSonic**, **AcediaPrototype**, and **faneevee2012** for their reviews! I've been keeping you waiting ^_^_

* * *

><p>"<strong>PETIL<strong>" Petilil spun around in a circle and got serious. She knew it was about to go down. Afterwards, the other four, released their Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

"**RA**!" Walter's Riolu immediately got into battle stance.

"**SKORUPI**!" Garett's Skorupi clinched his clawtail and pointed up his stingers.

"**MARILL**!" Lola's Marill smiled graciously and filled her mouth, her water, ready to strike, at the right time.

"**EEVE**!" Stephanie's Eevee extended her claws and spread up her wild fur, mischievously smirking. All five of them were ready to battle.

Lola looked at her four partners, people she was well acquainted with. It made her slightly happier. "Stephanie. Rebecca. It's five against one. Are you ready?"

"As ready as you are, Lola" Stephanie answered.

"Peachy-keen!" Rebecca followed. The girls looked at each other and nodded, ready to battle Mr. Graze and show them how it's really done.

"Walter" Garett called out.

"What?"

"Better not chicken out on me. Whoever gets the final blow, gets fifty Pokébucks from the loser. So you better be ready to pony it up!"

"You're on! On three?" Walter could read Garett's mind, like a book. Garett didn't even need to answer that question. Axew was tired of waiting.

_**Three...**_

Mr. Graze smirked and stared intently at the Pokémon and their trainers, all ready to battle. It warmed something inside of him. He adjusted his tie, one last time.

_**Two...**_

"If that's how it's going to be..."

Axew got in his battle position and roared out to the entire classroom, who was all intent on the battle, that was waiting to unfold. "AXEW!"

**"LET IT BEGIN!"**

Axew charged headfirst into the small militia of Pokémon. A rush surged through their skins. It was time to show Mr. Graze, what they were made of.

**One!**

* * *

><p><em>Rebecca<em>** (_Petilil_), **_Stephanie_** (_Eevee_), **_Lola_** (_Marill_), **_Walter_** (_Riolu_), **_Garett_** (_Skorupi_) Vs. **_Mr. Graze_** _(Axew)_**

**Axew dashed its wild tusks into its five opponents, relentlessly ready to attack**. All five of the opposing trainers, looked at each other and nodded. Lola smirked. _Alright, let's do this_!

"**_NOW_**!" Lola loudly commanded.

**Axew slammed his heavy head into the soft cement, bending it downwards. As he did, his five targets, all dodged the attack, dispersing themselves throughout the entire cour**t. Mr. Graze admirably grinned, at his volunteers', quick wit.

He slid his right foot outward and adjusted his tie. "_Nicely dodged. But being separated like his, has its own dangers. Axew! **DIG**_**"**

"**_AXEW_**!" **Axew dug underneath the cement, leaving an open hole of nothing but dirt**. The entire class body was flabbergasted as to how Axew managed to make himself disappear, with such speed.

_"Eevee, keep your guard up!"_ Stephanie prepared herself. _Where is he going? Even if he were going to go after Eevee, I wouldn't be able to react fast enough._

Mr. Graze looked around. "_For instance, when dispersed, you have no way to predict where I will go, and therefore, you cannot triangulate on me"_ **The classroom foundation began to quiver. But the area around Riolu was shaking a bit more ferociously.**

Rebecca noticed this, in just in, the nick of time. "_**RIOLU. LOOK OUT!"**_ **As soon as she said that, Riolu immediately looked down and saw the cement being lifted up from beneath the soil.** _That was definitely Axew._

_"Riolu. Quick Attack to dodge_!" **Walter's quick thinking, enveloped Riolu in a blinding light and a shockwave that bounced him away from his position. Axew struck up from the court as Riolu jumped backwards with insane speed, narrowly avoiding the attack. Dirt, rocks and cement were hovering in the air.** Walter let out a wicked smile. _Now he's wide-open._

_"**NOW**! Counterattack_!"

_"Block it_" **Riolu did a forward somersault in the air before he struck the Tusk Dragon with a powerful kick, empowered with Quick Attack. But the kick couldn't send it flying, since it weathered the hit with a block.**

**Both Riolu and Axew fell to the ground, staring dead at each other**.

Rebecca found the opening, she's been waiting for; Petilil was in his blind spot._ I got you!_ **Without any commands, Petilil's eyes and petals started glowing orange and red, then it shot its sunbeam.**

**Axew didn't even look, he just tilted his head to the side and let Absorb do its work. Without notice, Riolu didn't have a minute to react, before he was completely taken by Petilil's attack.**

"_Rebecca_!" Stephanie complained. _Great, now Walter's Pokémon lost energy for nothing._

_"Petilil. Let him go!_" **Before he emassed critical damage, Riolu was set free from the friendly fire.** Mr. Graze, laughed.

"_You just helped me out, thanks! Axew, take it down. Dual Chop!_" **Axew slowly walked up to the panting Riolu and his arms sharpened and glowed a menacing blue. He lugged his arms back, ready to finish it off.** _I would be able to get out of this, but Riolu needs to recuperate from that Absorb_.

"_**AX-**_" **Dual Chop was intercepted as it saw something come crashing down from above. It was purple, dripping sludge and a shiny stinger.**

_Way to forget about me. That's game_. Garett yelled at his flying scorpion, crashing down from the sky. "_Skorupi, take it down. Poison Sting!_"** Skorupi already had the attack, ready, all it needed was one, full lunge into Axew's forehead and it'd done for.**

Mr. Graze nodded his head, disappointedly. "_Sorry, but you have to be a **TENSIE** less predictable than that if you want a successful strike. Axew..."_

It didn't even acknowledge the rest of the command, Axew already knew what to do. **Before Skorupi could strike, Axew stepped backwards and let it indulge its poison into the cement.** "_You guys are trying to attack separately, if you guys attacked in unison, then maybe you can get a hit on me"_

Stephanie mumbled to the rest of her team. _"I have a plan. It might work, if you guys do exactly as I say_" Everyone was all ears. After a few dozen seconds, the plan was recognized by everyone in the battle, excluding Mr. Graze.

Lola smiled. "_**GOT IT!"**_

Garett shrugged. _"It could work. Still like my plan better"_ Walter nodded and faced his Riolu.

"_Stephanie, you're so smart" Of course, I am._ Rebecca paid close attention to her Petilil. Axew and Graze were both quite flustered, to what they were going on. But it made him happy to see such planning go into a battle.

_"It seems, you're learning, little by little. As much as I am curious, as to your little plan, I need to finish these two off. Axew, take them both down with Dual Chop,"_ **Again, Axew's attack was intercepted, but this time it was Eevee charging in, headfirst.**

"_Eevee! Use Tackle_" Stephanie began to motion her plan.** Eevee tucked in its head and forced it into its opponent guts. When Axew realized what was going on, he blocked the Tackle with one of his arms. His strength made stopping that attack, relatively easier.**

_"Quick Attack!"_

_"Knock Off!"_ **Both Skorupi and Riolu jumped in the air and intensified themselves for a large scale attack.** Mr. Graze nodded.

"_Very nice. Triangulate on me for a big attack. I appreciate your effort, really I do. But this won't work on me. Axew, get that Eevee off of you and focus on Skorupi's and Riolu's attack!"_

"_**AXEW**_" **With one swipe of his arm, he sent the tiny Eevee, flying across the court and he quickly turned around and blocked Riolu and Garett's attack with both of its arms, this time around.**

"_Dammit! Stephanie, the plan didn't work_" Garett sighed. _Because of her, we lost_. Stephanie giggled. _Who said the plan was over? Garett obviously didn't pay attention, and that is annoying._

"_Rebecca_!" Lola called out. _If this works, then we win._

_"Got it! Petilil. Use Absorb_!" Petilil tried once more with Absorb, but this time, they had Mr. Graze pinned. **He was too busy blocking their attacks that he was blindsided by Absorb.** Mr. Graze knew this and knew it well. _So that's their plan... They wanted to make sure that I'd get hit with a certain attack. Not bad at all. However..._

_"Eevee, just in case Axew dodges it. **TACKLE**_**!**"

**Stephanie's Eevee and Absorb was inching closer and closer to the Axew.** It would almost seem that he was finished. But almost was the keyword.

_"Axew. Dig_!" **He left, go off his two opponents and dug underneath the ground**. _That Petilil is starting to get rather pesky. I need to take that out. "Axew, when you get up, use Dual Chop on that Petilil"_

Rebecca gasped and tried to think of something quick. "_**HURRY UP and dodg-**_" **Without another second to recollect their thoughts, Axew burst up from the ground and was high in the air with his arms, sharpened and glowing the familiar blue of Dual Chop.**

"_Nicely done. Too bad this is it for you, Rebecca. **FINISH IT, OFF"**_ _Too bad, so sad, Mr. Graze. Now I can finally attack_. Lola peered at her Marill and they both acknowledged each other.

"_Mr. Graze. You can't use Dig, if you're floating in the air like that. Marill! Use **Water Gun!**_**"** Graze was shocked. _I completely forgot about Lola. These four have been so invested in this battle, that I didn't even account for her. So that was their plan... Hmph. They've forced my hand._

**Marill cheeks pulsated and shot a large blast of Water, that she had under wraps. Lola was saving this for the exact moment.** This was that moment.

"_Axew. Forget about Dual Chop. Intercept that Water Gun with **Dragon Pulse!**"_ **Axew's arms stopped glowing and his mouth started to grow menacing. A bluish-purple ball of energy was manifesting in its mouth, then a large beam shot out, destroying the Water Gun and continued to Marill.**

"**MARILL!" The blast, nevertheless, was absorbed by Marill's stomach.** While Lola, nor Stephanie knew what happened, Graze did. _Marill's Fairy typing, saved her. This is turning out to be an interesting battle._

**Axew backed away and was center stage in the court**. Mr. Graze's pulse was racing. _It's been a while, since his own students gave him this much of a workout._ He clapped his hands, acknowledging the potential, these five kids had.

"_Not bad, at all. I've been doing this exercise, ever since I started teaching and never have my volunteers gotten this close to landing a hit on me. You five may be something truly-"_

Garett spoke out of turn, interrupting his speech. "_Mr. Graze?"_

"_What is it, Garett? Don't you see that I'm in a middle of speech. I swear, does anyone appreciate lessons, anymore?"_

Lola giggled. _"Look above you..."_ Axew was confused to what Lola was saying. Even Mr. Graze seemed a bit puzzled.

Axew looked up at the ceiling and suddenly...

"**_RA_!" Riolu's blinding, white fist came crashing down on Axew's forehead, and this time, neither were prepared for it. Axew's body couldn't support itself and it fell down on the court, denting the cement.**

"_**YES**! The plan worked. Way to go, Riolu_" Walter's Pokémon jumped back and stared at the lay-out Axew. Mr. Graze was astonished. _Looks like they **DID** land a hit on me_. Stephanie mischievously grinned, giving herself the clarification that the plan, she dreamt up, had been successful.

_"You see Mr. Graze. The whole point **WASN'T** to have you surrounded at all ends, but to make you dodge everything, so you wouldn't be paying attention to Riolu. I don't care who you are, **if you aren't paying attention, there's no way you can react fast enough for Quick Attack**"_ Lola explained. Mr. Graze smiled, clapping his hands. Their audience lit up and cheered them on.

* * *

><p>"They actually landed a hit. No way!"<p>

**"WAY TO GO, GUYS! SHOW EM' WHO'S BOSS**!"

"You girls are **HAWT**"

"Mr. Graze doesn't stand a chance"

"What a well, executed plan. I admire that in trainers. You five work wonders with each other. This also means, I can get serious. Right, Axew?"

All five of them looked at the Axew, they had no idea, what was going to happen. The dragon stood up and roared out. It was angry. Its five opponents regathered with each other and their trainers. Stephanie sighed, annoyed. _He wasn't even getting serious._

"Now, you five, are you ready for the Finale? There won't be a Round Three"

"Right!" The five of them said together. Their respective Pokémon were gearing to fight once more.

"Hope your Axew's ready to catch this Beatdown from my homeslices, again!" Rebecca flaunted their false victory. As soon as she said that, she pulled out a folded paper and with her ink pen, crossed off the word "Homeslices" from the notes, she had taken in homeroom. "TWO DOWN!"

Walter sighed, showing that he was worried, alongside Stephanie. "I wouldn't be so sure. Things seem to be a bit more, different, this time"

Lola examined their situation thoroughly. "Now that he's shown us Dragon Pulse, he won't be afraid to use it. Plus, he's going to take every chance he has to beat us"

Garett agreed. "I'm just wondering, what's his fourth move?" All of them shrugged. If I knew that, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Mr. Graze shouted. "I'm tired of waiting. **LET THE BATTLE RESUME!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Axew resumed things with one blast of Dragon Pulse<strong>. _Okay, let's see, if this works_. Lola pointed Marill to the front of the other four Pokémon. **Marill hopped in front and took the Dragon Pulse, full force. And to Lola's surprise, it once again absorbed the shock.**

_**PERFECT**_! Lola looked at her teammates. "_Follow my lead. Ready Marill?"_

"_**MARILL**_!" _**Marill started to dash at the tough Dragon. The other four followed suit.**_ Mr. Graze noticed and started to come up with counter measures. _This Fairy is going to cause me troubles._ He stared at the Petilil and developed a keen plan. _Marill is a Water type... and Petilil is just what I need._

_"Axew. Use Dig_!" **Axew burrowed his entire body underneath the ground and dug his way to Petilil's body. When he shot up, Axew once again tried the same tactic. His arms sharpened and turned blue. Riolu was close behind, glowing in that same white light.**

"_Riolu! Quick Attack, hurry!_" Walter commanded his Pokémon.

"**RA**!" He leaped up and tried to kick Axew in his face. _Not this time._

_"Go ahead, Axew!_"** Axew grabbed Riolu's leg and swung him down on the ground, rippling shockwaves across the court. Although, beaten up, he was still in the game.**

**Axew then came swarming down at Petilil like a missile. Before, he could make the drop on the Bud Pokémon, Skorupi hopped on Petilil's head and aimed his stinger at Axew.**

_"Alright, Skorupi. Strike it up with Poison Sting_" **Skorupi's stinger became imbued with Black Sludge. With a fast strike, he scratched the hard skin of Axew, who was trying to block the strike by covering his face, leaving a coarse line of poison on his exoskeleton.**

**Axew cringed, as the poison started to take its course inside his body. Skorupi slid across the cement, using its tail to slow down its momentum. _"WAY TO GO,_**_ Skorupi. You didn't get a good hit, but at least you Poisoned him!"_

Mr. Graze was starting to get agitated. _At this rate, I'm going to lose. I didn't want it to come to this_. As he started to think more, **Eevee landed a successful Tackle on Axew, sliding it a few feet back towards Victor.**

**Axew was now in the sole center of the room and he was getting tired.** A good strike could take him down at this point.

"_**ALRIGHT**! Everyone, charge at it. He can't take us all down at once. Take him down with your strongest move"_ Walter lead in. "_Riolu! **Quick Attack"**_

_"Petilil! **Absorb**!"_

_"Eevee! **Tackle** and let's see if we can get a Critical Hit!"_

_"Marill! **Water Gun**!"_

_"Skorupi, **Poison Sting**!"_

**Skorupi, Riolu, and Eevee all charged at once at the Axew**. Mr. Graze snickered, as he unveiled something that would put a stop to all of it. "_You five, are underestimating me. I'm the teacher, here. Don't forget that I have thought of every single possibility of this fight. And unfortunately..."_

_The three Pokémon were edging ever so nearer to their opponent_. "**You all fail**."

"_AXEW! NOW. **GIGA IMPACT**_!" **Axew's entire body glowed a frightening red, and its tusks sharpened. The students were already too far long to notice, Axew's vicious attack. The Dragon lifted his hands and brought them down, with a mighty roar, slamming onto the foundation.**

**The whole instruction building quaked and shook. The court was sending violent shockwaves, and Skorupi, Eevee and Walter were in the middle of the epicenter. They were all lugged up in the air, completely helpless to that attack. They all crashed into the classroom wall, _fainted_.**

_"Uhh... Guys, I think I know what his fourth move is..."_ Garett stated the obvious, as his, as well as, Walter and Stephanie's starters, fainted.

Lola and Rebecca could stand there in shock. Their Pokémon were still okay. But not for long. **Axew appeared in front of Petilil, just before she was going to use her Absorb. He took the Bud and pointed her to Lola's Marill, who ended up taking the full-fledge of Absorb.**

**Marill's energy was completely drained. She had _fainted_.**

Axew looked at Petilil menacingly. "_I'm surprised Petilil was the last one standing. But not for long... Axew, finish this battle with **Dual Chop!**"_ **Without any remorse, Axew tossed Petilil in the air and when she floated down, he slashed her with his dangerously sharp claws. Petilil _fainted_.**

_"Great job, Axew_" Mr. Graze adjusted his tie and captivated his Axew. He stared at his volunteers, who were all in complete shock. Their jaws were hanging off their mouths. It was a comeback, that was so quick and easy to him, they didn't see it coming.

"_This is why, I'm the teacher of Trainer Battles. **You've all failed to beat me!"**_

_**Mr. Graze (Axew) Wins**_!

* * *

><p>A boat pulled up to the dock of the academy. The sea breeze blew through the student's hair and clothes. This was a place unfamiliar to her. Nonetheless, it was very extravagant and theatrical. It didn't bother her, that'd she was staying here. She was idly sitting by the captain of the boat.<p>

"Estino? How come I've never heard of it?" The captain shrugged. He was more ready to go back home than to actually stay here, in a place, he was not familiar with.

"I have no idea. It isn't a popular region, like Unova. There's a ton of regions, you haven't heard of. But this is your stop"

**"THANK YOU**!" The girl happily dug in her denim jeans and handed her captain, fifty Pokébucks. She headed for the boat's entrance, when she twisted the doorknob, the captain called to her.

"Elliot?"

"Yep?" She called back graciously, beaming brightly with a Pokémon companion, wrapped her neck.

"Be careful. I don't know anything about this place," He warned. "You brought a Quilava here, even though, you had a... You-Know-What"

Elliot nodded her head, thinking back to her times away from this place. She knew it was for the better. "It would've been safer for Sui-Sui to stay in Unova. Besides, there's people I can trust with him... He can take care of himself, just fine" Elliot was confident in this "Sui-Sui".

For what it meant to her, she knew that bringing "Sui-Sui" to ELPTA would be more than dangerous. "If you think it's for the better, then I trust your judgement. Having something like that around would be nice protection. I'll see you," The captain waved goodbye to the girl, staring directly into her plait, green eyes.

"Thanks for everything!" Elliot opened the hatch and left the boat. The wind blew again on her clothes and her soft brown hair. The girl was wearing a turquoise long-sleeved top, denim jeans and Wellington boots.

When she took a few steps towards the academy, her transportation drifted away. _Guess, there's no turning back now._

She gazed upwards at the academy entrance.

On the building, the words E.L.P.T.A were spelled out, engraved on the building, showing its symbolic nature. But that wasn't all. "E" was made in a gold, the "L", silver. The "P", was carved out with the reddest of Rubies and the "T" was made out in the blue of Sapphires. But the "A" shined a bright a florescent Platinum, highlighting, all there is to see.

Underneath the engraving was another engraving. But it appeared to be a picture. A round object, with Red and Blue, being the highlights of both portions of the ball, but the center was a golden texture.

And just how Walter was, she was completely floored by how beautiful, it looked. _This place can't be that bad._

Standing a few feet from her was a tall, petite, dark-skinned lady. She was sporting a long red dress and heels. On her eyes were square glasses and around her ears were silver, painted hoops. She had a large grin, across her face.

"Hello. You must be Grace Elliot. I'm Sena. Welcome to the academy!" Sena welcomed Grace and now the newbie didn't feel so alone. Grace waved nervously and walked up to her, as her Quilava twisted and turned on her neck. "Did you get your slip?"

_Oh. I almost forgot_! Grace plucked out a small slip of paper from her pocket and checked it, once again:

* * *

><p><strong>GRACE ELLIOT<strong>

For your achievements as a Pokémon Trainer, you have been invited to the best academy in the Pokémon World, the Estino League's Pokémon Trainer Academy! (ELPTA). You will receive a special Pokémon and be taught under professional trainers. If you accept this offer, please contact the current office secretary of the ELPTA 1-800-583-3247. Make sure you don't lose this card! We hope to see you, here!

**ENTRY: 661**

* * *

><p>Strangely, this number was the same one as Fletchling's Pokédex Entry Number. <em>Probably just a coincidence.<em> She handed her card to Sena and she examined it, before giving it back. "Come with me. We're going to go see the Guidance Counselor!"

Grace smiled and looked up at where she was going and if, one thing she was certain of...

**_She wasn't in Unova, anymore_**.

* * *

><p><strong>Although, they put in their best effort in the battle and came close, the five students still lost to the powerful Mr. Graze. What teaching does Mr. Graze have, that will make them a better trainer. What other classes will they partake in? Who is this Grace Elliot and how will she accustom this new place? Will the classroom ever be repaired?! ALL THAT AND MORE...<strong>

_**NEXT TIME ON ELPTA**_ (Enter! Grace Elliot)


	21. Chapter 18: Enter! Grace Elliot

_A/N: Geez, that took a long time to write for being a shorter chapter XD. Well, here you go guys, 4k words on a particular character. I hope you like her. And hey, if you want to know more about this character and avoid confusion, I'd advise looking at PokeThatPokemon's **Legend of the Whisperers**. It is a very good read and I'd advise it for everyone, who likes OC's and Legendary Pokémon. **ENJOY** :)_

_Thanks to **Someone (Guest), AcediaPrototype, GreenSonic, and PokeThatPokemon** for their reviews_!

* * *

><p>Being the "new" kid, is probably one of the best feelings, mankind has given. Although, you may not know anyone and the relative familiarity is absent, you still were given a lot of attention. Everyone wanted to know the "new" kid, talk with them, be friends with them, and get to know their story. Whoever this "new" kid meets, will most likely influence, who they wanted to find in a friend, while they're here.<p>

Grace wasn't like everyone else, in the academy. The largest difference is that she was invited to come here, unlike the others who signed up when spots were opened. She had also been training alongside Pokémon for years; She knew how to battle, she knew how to care for her Pokémon, and she was quite talented for being a twelve-year old girl.

Right now, she was following Sena, secretary and sole watchmen over the Girls' Dormitory, to go meet the Guidance Counselor. You may ask yourself, why would she come here, if she was so skilled?

And Grace would most likely say "That there's nothing wrong with meeting new people and seeing new things!"

Sena turned back at the newbie. "So, Grace. Let's have a walk-and-talk. I have a few questions, is that fine"

"Of course, it is. Ask away!"

"Okay, cool. You come from U... U-nova, right?" Grace couldn't tell if Sena was genuinely curious or asking these questions for security measures. Either way, it was fine with her.

Grace quickly nodded her head, holding onto the Quilava, wrapped around her neck. "YEP!" Sena pushed in her glasses.

"And from reading your transcript... You're a Whisperer, a trainer who bonded with a legendary Pokémon, am I right?"

_Hold up. They've even heard of what I've done? Maybe coming here, wasn't such a good idea._ Grace was struck curious. "How do you know that? I never said anything about it," Sena laughed, rubbing Grace's back and patting her hair.

"Sorry, if that scares you. Our headmaster just loves to research anything, she finds interesting!" Grace felt relieved, as the two girls stepped into the auditorium. She peered around and smiled. _I barely even saw the campus and this looks awesome!_

"Does she do this with everyone? Seems a bit odd to me" Grace took an immediate right and headed towards the double doors that led to the rest of the campus. Sena shrugged.

"Considering that Team Inferno was been all over the news in Unova for the past couple years, I'd say that finding that out, wouldn't be too hard for Redwood!" _True enough. We can't really hide secretly, if we're trying to spread the word and if Inferno is trying to take us down, anyway they can._

She then acknowledged that later half of that sentence and raised an eyebrow at Sena. "Who's Redwood?"

Sena smacked herself on the forehead. "Almost forgot to mention, whoops! Redwood is the headmaster of the E.L.P.T.A and she's also Estino's Pokémon Professor!" Hearing that made Grace, slightly more comfortable._ If anyone would research me, I'm glad its the Professor, then some "nobody" Headmaster._

Grace spoke up. "I have a question. The card said, I would be given a special Pokémon? Does that mean, some sort of Legendary?" Sena confirmed that it wasn't the case.

"No. Each trainer has a starter, akin to their personality. You'll see, when you get your Pokémon," _Personality? These guys really know how to make something, elaborate._

"When will I be getting my Pokémon?" It only served of importance, whether or not, she'd be getting a Pokémon, of her very own, even if, her starter was resting around her shoulders. Sena noticed the flaming fireball, enveloped around her neck. She was more surprised to see that it didn't faze Grace, one bit.

"After you meet up with a few people, you'll get yours. Speaking of Pokémon, did you only bring Quilava?" Grace nodded.

"I wasn't so sure, if bringing my whole team would be a good idea" They approached a set of double doors, leading to the exit of the entrance hall. Sena gladly opened the doors for her. Grace smiled. "Thanks!"

Outside, was as glorious as what she had seen thus far. Red, bricked walkways, which all lead to multiple buildings, scattered throughout the school. The center of everything had one, large, stone and marble fountain with a chiseled sculpture of Pikachu. The air felt a bit more crisp, here. Grace could practically smell the salty sea, giving more proof that she was stuck on an island.

Sena started to walk ahead of her. "The kids here are pretty nice, save for a few. You won't have a problem making friends, here"

Grace grinned. _That's reassuring, to know. Hope she isn't just saying that._ Sena veered right from the path, heading to a smaller alleyway, besides a larger, concrete building. The alleyway was marked by a path, so at least, Grace had confidence that she wasn't going to get mugged in the next few seconds.

She turned to her resting Quilava, who began to blink his eyes slowly, finally waking up. "Hey, Quilava. What do you think of this place, so far?"

"Quil... qui-lava.." It said, waking up from the long trip. _I'll take that answer as a wholehearted "**YES**"!_ When Sena and Grace reached the very end of the alleyway, she saw something, quite surprising and a bit odd. There was another small, bricked building with stone that were carved into the brick, spelling "Administrative Office".

Just in front of the office, was an abundance of gravel, rock, sand, stone and cement. Although the loose soil was packed, it still had a comfortable and nice feel when you walked over it. Behind the office was a dense forest, surrounded by metal fences. It was odd to have something like an Administrative Office, practically, be in the backyard of a much larger building. Grace didn't mind it much, though.

The clouds were blocked off, in this section of the academy, which gave the office, a log-cabin "cozy", vibe.

Sena beheld the office. "Here we are! How do you like it?"

Grace took a long look at their destination. "It feels warm. A little odd that an office, be here, of all places"

They both approached a sleek, hardwood, brown door; Sena placed one hand on the silver, cold, and metallic doorknob. Grace braced herself for what was inside. _How's the staff like? What Pokémon will I get? Who's the Guidance Counselor and the Headmaster?_

"Grace. I know you have a lot of questions. Don't worry, these guys are nice. They'll answer all of your burning questions!" Sena flung opened the door and Grace, along with her Quilava, took one small step inside.

They first noticed the soft, blue-green carpeted floors, which felt incredibly soft, to step on, even with boots on. When Grace and Quilava stared up, they saw a larger, mahogany, office counter.

Behind the desk sat a light-brown skinned, young adult with deep, green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless, grey, V-neck shirt that didn't show anything too revealing. Above her lip was a silver, metal piercing. This woman was filing papers.

The woman stared at Grace with an almost peculiar expression. She took a gander at Sena. "Did she get in trouble? I can call up, Kuro..." Sena dejected the woman's offers. _**Hey**! I'm not a troublemaker... Most of the time. Although... Her voice, does sound familiar._

"Nope. This is Grace Elliot. She's a new student, who was invited from Unova!" Sena introduced the young girl. The young woman lit up and her eyes shone, throughout.

**"OH!** I remember you! We talked on the phone, last night, right before I closed up; You accepted the invitation!" When the woman made that connection, it made sense to Grace. _That's where I heard her voice, before..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously... In Aspertia City, Unova. The Night Before<strong>_.

Grace was hesitant to pick up the phone and dial. _Do I really want to do this?_ She looked back at her household, surrounded by a couple of her close friends. She stared downward at her invitation slip, once again:

* * *

><p><strong>GRACE ELLIOT<strong>

For your achievements as a Pokémon Trainer, you have been invited to the best academy in the Pokémon World, the Estino League's Pokémon Trainer Academy! (ELPTA). You will receive a special Pokémon and be taught under professional trainers. If you accept this offer, please contact the current office secretary of the ELPTA 1-800-583-3247. Make sure you don't lose this card! We hope to see you, here!

**ENTRY: 661**

* * *

><p>"There's still so much I need to do Unova. Is it really a good idea to just up and leave, like this" Grace asked.<p>

"Don't worry about us, Grace. We can take care of ourselves. You can trust Suicune, to us!" The boy who was supporting her was Tom, who wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with black jeans and a casual black and red checkered scarf, wearing black and orange trainers on his feet and fingerless gloves. His short hair is a very dark shade of blonde with the tips lighter as if dyed but instead it is natural. His eyes are hazel, and he has faint freckles you will only see if very close up.

"Yeah. 'Sui-Sui' can take care of himself. Why worry? Besides, Team Inferno's been relatively docile, lately. If anything happens, we'll just drag you back here," Another person spoke on behalf of Grace, but instead, the person was a female, named Maddie.

Maddie has a shock of ginger hair cut to shoulder length and slightly more noticeable freckles. Her own eyes were a bluish-green with her right eye, being slightly darker. She wears a pink long sleeved shirt that is hidden under a brown knitted jumper. On her legs she wears light pink leggings and on her feet light blue sneakers.

"In that regard, I guess you're right" Grace inhaled one huge breath. _Here goes nothing._ The girl picked up the analog phone and spun the dial. "_One... eight-hundred... five-eight-three... three-two... Forty-seven"_

When she was done, typing down the number, she held the ringing phone on her ear. It was unnerving her, she didn't want to screw up this gigantic chance, she had. It only rang once before someone picked it up. _That was extremely fast_. Grace heard a muffled voice before she swallowed hard.

"Hello. This is the E-L-P-T-A or the Estino League's Pokémon Trainer Academy. Mina, speaking. How can I help you?" Grace silently coughed, adjusting her voice, while looking down at her invitation slip.

"Hi. This is Grace Elliot. I got a ummm... Slip, saying I was invited to this academy. It told me to call, so..."

The lady, by the name of Mina, acknowledged her situation and began to explain, the full, gratification of being invited.

"Since you were invited, the headmaster acknowledged your accomplishments as a Pokémon Trainer and have asked you to come attend in this year's instruction. As long as you have transportation to the Estino region, we will provide further transportation to the academy, itself. Of course, funding is fully paid off and you essentially come here for free!"

Grace still had questions. But it wasn't about the academy, itself. It was more on the "Why?" rather than the "What?"

"Why was I chosen?"

Grace heard Mina, rustling through some papers, in the background. She coughed to herself and smacked her chap lips. "It says here that you were noticed for your actions against Team Inferno, you're battling skills, as well as, your bond with rare Pokémon. There's something here about a "Whisperer", but I think that's a typo error or something. I'll check with our headmaster to see"

Grace's heart stopped. _They know?! How do they- wasn't I hiding, well enough. Should I even go, if they know this much about me?!_ "Uuuh... one more question," Grace stared behind her at Maddie and Tom, who was giving her their thumbs up and support, for once. She just went out with it.

"What if, I had a couple of friends who would want to come, too? Can I submit a couple applications, on their behalf?" She crossed her fingers. _I don't want to be the only one, there and not know anyone._

"Sorry, but we only accept Student Applications before the year began. If you call or come here, tomorrow, I can forward you to Professor Redwood. She would love to have a child from Unova, participate..." Grace sighed.

"That's fine, I guess. Well, I accept the invitation! I'll be there tomorrow. Take care!"

"Okay, take care" The phone hung up, ending the call. _This is great. I'm gonna be alone in this._

Grace ran to her closet, grabbing her large, purple satchel and some Pokéballs, healing items, a gigantic sketchpad, and a load of pencils, colored and plain. After a few minutes, she said her fair share of goodbyes and was out the door, leaving behind everything in Unova.

She made sure her Quilava was with her at all times, so Grace had it wrapped around her neck. When they left Aspertia City, Grace consulted her Quilava.

"Alright, Ren. Let's go to Estino, are you ready?!"

"**QUIL**!"

* * *

><p>The young woman held out her hand at Grace. "If you don't remember, my name's Mina. It's really nice to meet you, in person!" Grace looked at Mina's wrist. She was sporting a silver bracelet with a protruding, multicolored emblem on it. It looked like some fancy stone.<p>

Grace happily grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. Although slightly shocked, Mina smiled brightly, showing off, how radiant she was. _I never thought that'd she be so pretty, in person_. When Grace let go of the secretary's hand, she wanted to ask her question, once more.

Sena simply took a seat, staring aimlessly at her nails and waited for Grace, to take care of business.

"So... about my question, last night..." Mina knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Depends. They would have to agree to come and fill out some papers and maybe... I could convince Redwood, to give them a full ride!" _Great, at least it isn't completely put the question, just yet._ It made her relatively more comfortable and a bit more hopeful. And if they did end up, getting a full-ride, Mina would be the equivalent of a godsend for Grace.

"You should go see the Headmaster, Grace. I'll put you, through. Just walk down the hallway on the left and at the end of the hall, will be her room. Can't miss it!" Grace stared at her guide, Sena, who then nodded at her.

"**OKAY. GOT IT!** Thanks, Mina!"

"No problem" Instead of just taking her time to just simply walk to Redwood's office, like a normal person, she sprinted towards her destination. She was standing before the Professor's door. Grace pried open the door, and carefully stepped inside. And to her surprise...

Redwood was already prepared for her. Her hands were folded on her work desk and she was smiling, staring straight at the door. Redwood was expecting her and it made Grace, slightly eased and weirded out, at the same time. Next to her was another lady. She had on a floral patterned dress and heels.

Her skin was pale and perfect, showing zero signs of any blemishes or scars. Her red hair was long, stretching to the mid section her back. When she turned around and showed off her square glasses, the woman smiled.

"Come in. Grace. Take a seat, We've been waiting for you!" Grace scooted herself in one of the cushioned seats. She noticed that on the desk was a strange looking device and a folded up map.

"Glad you can make it, Grace! I'm Headmaster Redwood, but people affectionately call me the Pokémon Professor!" _She sounds nice. At least I can trust that she's not an Agent_. "But I wish we can discuss formalities and explain how I came to know about your..." Redwood coughed.

"Secret... However, this being the first and busiest day, we need to keep things short and sweet. Ahem," _Okay, at least, she's being blunt about knowing our secret._

Redwood pointed Grace to the items on the table, she had already recognized. A device and a map. The woman picked up the map and handed it to the newbie. "That's the map of the Island. You can explore it to your heart's content, when you're not in class and this..."

The Headmaster handed Grace, the strange, red device. It looked like a Pokédex, but it appeared more advanced. More markings and a better, overall feel to it. "That's your PokéGear. It's like a Pokédex, except it features a lot more, such as a Call and Radio app. You can transfer your current Pokédex data and use that instead of your Pokédex!"

Redwood, finally, looked at the woman, standing next to her. "Eliza, can you take Grace, to her Pokémon?"

Eliza grinned brilliantly. "**YEP**!"

Grace frowned. "Eliza?"

"Oh, by the way, Grace, this is your Guidance Counselor, Eliza. She's an experienced trainer and a good friend, when you need one. If I'm not available, you'll go to her" Oh... so that's the Guidance Counselor. She seems awesome.

"Okay, Grace! Let's go!" Grace smiled. _Completely fine, by me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later, at the Entrance Hall<strong>_.

Eliza was sitting behind another large, counter. "Well, here we are! What were we doing here, again? I forgot, again" Grace sighed. _This is the third time, I had to remind, what we were doing._

"You think, she probably has short-term memory loss or something?" Grace whispered to her Quilava. Instead of crying out loud, he simply nodded their heads. Grace got herself together.

"I'm getting my Pokémon!" Eliza smacked herself in the head.

"Oh, **YEAH!** Do you have your invitation card?!" Grace gave her the invitation card, struck curious with the importance, this significant little piece of paper, held. _What does this have to do with anything._

"661, huh?" She turned around and faced a PC, containing a bunch of Pokémon. By pressing the buttons "6", "6", and "1" together, in that significant order, a Pokéball dropped in the dispenser. Eliza happily plucked the tiny Pokéball and tossed to Grace.

"There ya' go, Grace! Your very own Pokémon!" When Grace stared at her weird Pokéball. It was almost odd that there was a golden crest in the middle of the lock._ What's with this?_

"What's this golden plate?" Grace asked. Even her Quilava was a bit, perplexed as to the weird part of the ball.

"OH! It's a lock. I doubt you would, but if you do naughty things, then that Pokéball turns black and locks itself. Then you'll be arrested and lose your rights as a trainer!" Eliza seemed weirdly giddy when she addressed that statement. _So, this is how they regulate their student_s. "**GO AHEAD**! Release your Pokémon!"

Grace took her new Pokéball and pressed the golden plate. That, nice, red light, flourished throughout the floor of the entrance building. And like that, Grace's new starter revealed itself.

It was a robin-like Pokémon which has a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Its body and wings are gray, and there are white tips on the wings. It has long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip.

"**FLETCHLING**!" Grace smiled. She knew exactly what it was and already knew what to call it. _I can have another **ROBIN**!_

Eliza sprinted over to Grace's side. "**OKAY. OKAY.** Now I need to hurry back. Are you comfortable with everything?"

"Yep! I sure do!" Grace affirmed. She took the long Quilava off of her neck, then proceeded to perch the Fletchling upon her shoulder. Quilava stared at Robin with the face of pure jealousy.

**"QUI! QUI! QUI**!" It was barking, its misplaced anger, onto the Fletchling.

"Don't worry, Quilava. You'll have your go, around! Okay?" The Quilava faced its head away from Grace, angry that he has competition, already.

"Okay. Good!" Eliza clapped her hands, together. "Go to the yellow building and find a class, you like... But I believe Mr. Graze wanted to see you. He's the teacher of battling and he's on the second floor! I have to scadaddle. **HAVE FUN**, glad to meet you!"

"Bye. Thanks, Ms. Eliza!" The Guidance Counselor quickly ran off and Grace finally had, all the tools, she needed to jump-start her time at the academy.

"Maybe a little break from being a Whisperer, can't hurt so badly. They'll be completely fine, without me!" Grace delightfully exclaimed at her two Pokémon.

Grace took a hop and a skip, outside. The sun bounced off the sidewalks and made the Pikachu fountain, sparkle. The grass beamed its fantastic rays and the sun showed off their impressive, bright yellow and blue. There was the right amount of clouds in the sky, this place didn't seem so bad, anymore.

Grace stretched out her arms and thought to herself._ A yellow building, huh?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Main Instruction Building, 2nd Floor...<strong>_

"Mr. Graze's class can't be any further, you two. We just need to look at each of these rooms and check them out!"

"Fletch. Fletch!" The Robin cried out.

"I know. I'm anxious too. Can't wait to see how these classes are. They can't be any run of the mill, Trainer School!"

**"QUI! QUI! QUILAVA**!"

"Watch the language, Mister. We're almost there!" _That's if, Eliza gave us the right directions. Can't be too sure, about her._

_**"A-... GIG... PAT!"** _Grace stopped in her place, when she heard that muffled voice. It seemed to have been screaming something, quite loudly. Quilava halted his forward motion, also.

"Qui?" As soon as Quilava questioned it, the ground beneath Grace began to tremor and shake, ferociously. _**IS THE WHOLE PLACE, COLLASPING ON ITSELF?!**_

Quilava, being a Fire-type, had trouble maintaining his balance as well. Robin, however, was doing just fine. When the tremors stopped, Grace was on the floor, panting, nervously. _What was that?!_

She looked at the door, in front of her. To the left of the classroom door read the words "_Art of Pokémon Trainer Battles- Mr. Graze!"._ The pieces then came together.

Grace sat back up and placed her earlobe on the door, rather than barge inside. When she heard what was going on, it made her slightly frightened and excited.

"_I'm surprised Petilil was the last one standing. But not for long... Axew, finish this battle with Dual Chop!"_

After a long pause and a cry of a Pokémon, the dialogue continued.

_"This is why, I'm the teacher of Trainer Battles. **You've all failed to beat me**_!"

She whispered to her two Pokémon. "Wow, Mr. Graze must be extremely stro-" Grace was interrupted when her arm slid down on the door handle, opening the classroom door, unexpectedly. Without a second to react, Grace fell to the floor, face-planting the battle court, inside Mr. Graze's class.

Five students, simultaneously turned around to find the laid-out girl with her face, firmed to the ground and her butt sticking right up. Grace heard more than a few snickers before Mr. Graze talked up.

"Ah. You've finally arrived. Class, I'd like you all to meet an accomplished trainer from Unova, Ms. Grace Elliot!"

Grace breathed heavily, as her two Pokémon climbed on top of her.

"_**Ouch**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Elliot, a so-called Whisperer from Unova has finally made it to the ELPTA. What challenges await her in this new place? Will her experience come in handy, here? How many new friends will she make here? Will her dramatic entrance post all over the web?! ALL THAT AND MORE...<strong>

_**NEXT TIME ON ELPTA! **_(A Warm Welcome)


	22. Chapter 19: A Warm Welcome

_**A/N**: Well, here it is. The plot thickens and the ships have docked. I guess this is where the plot gets a bit more, involved. Hope you like this chapter. :) I had fun and took my sweet time, writing it. Thanks for 1,600 views! You guys are truly awesome! **ENJOY :)**_

_Thanks to **PokeThatPokemon, TheFinalElements, and GreenSonic** for their reviews! You guys are the reason why I write, better... I need a Thesarus. _

* * *

><p>"Grace. Please stand up" The weird girl stood up as two Pokémon, a red, robin-like bird and a small, but long fireball, crawled and flew off her back. He peered at the girl with such awe.<p>

_That turquoise top._

_Her form-fitting jeans._

_Even her odd, Wellington boots_.

It was all there. Usually this type of feeling is mainly subjective, varying from one person or another. You can very well have these feelings for anyone; The cognitive judgement that they... well... looked stunning. To each their own taste, as the saying goes. When a person, or more specifically, a young man, develops these traits, he is affected by a number of symptoms.

_The sudden stomach-aching butterflies._

_The loss of speech._

_The daydreaming of what, potentially, could be, your future._

_The mile-long stare._

Grace giggled, pulling back her sleek, brown hair. "That's one way of entering a class... Hi, I guess" The little girl blushed.

"Fletch. Fletch" The robin waved its wings, greeting itself to the entire class.

"Qui!" The fireball tried to take the attention, the robin was getting. It seemed to have some jealous tendencies. Nonetheless, the classroom was intrigued by the girl who stormed in, rather than her Pokémon.

It isn't everyday that the first impression, you give to a large amount of people, is your butt. Just staring at her, made the young boy smile.

If you didn't know a certain someone and they began to smile at the sight of you, judgement would tell you that this particular person, is very creepy. It could almost be deemed as "desperate", but love-struck Henry could only stare at not only the newest kid in the academy, but also his newest crush.

_What do I say?_ Henry thought to himself, sweating drops of his undying love, the water palpitating of his face and palms. These were also signs of "crushing". _I can't go out with her, she doesn't even know me._

Mr. Graze gandered at his freshly beaten opponents. Was it worth, nearly leveling the entire room? That's your call. "You five may sit down, now. I'll heal and return your Pokémon to you, by the period's end!"

Rebecca, Stephanie, Lola, Walter and Garett recuperate themselves, from a humiliating defeat, then sat back at their old desks, snarling and growling. Rebecca planted her hind on her desk and stared, puzzled, at the state of Henry. "Hey, Henry. You doing okay?" The concerned teen, placed her hand on Henry's shoulder.

"U-u-uh Ye-y-Yea-**YEAH**! I'm fine. Why ask? I'm not nervous. **YOU ARE!**" Henry started to hyperventilate. She nervously pulled her palm off the small kid.

"What's the problem?" Mr. Graze shouted at the two young students. "Do you wish to come up and share?"

Henry nodded vigorously and fast. "**NO. NO. NO.** No, thank you. Continue, sir. Very sorry. HI, Grace!" Calm down, Henry. People might think, you're weird. Rebecca simply objected with "No". Grace was even a bit suspicious of, what was going through his head.

"Everyone. This is Grace Elliot. As you may have heard from me, earlier, she is from Unova!"

Unova? I've always wanted to go there. And she's from there too?! Henry had a creepy and unsettling grin, reaching the two corners of his mouth. Graze continued by introducing Grace's self-accomplishments.

Almost all of them.

"She's traveled the entirety of the Unova region, beating waves of Gym Leaders and challenged, but unfortunately, not able to defeat, the Elite Four!" _Woah. She's strong too. Grace just gets better and better!_

"Uh... Henry. You're shaking a lot" Rebecca observed the continuous riveting of Henry's body. Whatever he was thinking about, was amping him up. Likewise, Henry just ignored her, having her concerns, fly over his head, in turn of his insistent daydreaming.

One, unnamed Hooligan, from the back of the class, questioned something, that seemed to have never been brought up, before. "If she can do all that, then what's she doing in a place like this?!"

Mr. Graze scratched his chin and wiped his head up and downwards. "Imagine it, like being accepted to a University. They check your records and if they look pleasing, they'll invite you over. Free of charge!" The whole class began to bicker and debate over Grace, being a hell of a lot more experienced than they were.

"Do you think you're better than **US**?!"

"Yeah! Head back to Unova, show off!"

"I can take you on, easy mode, let's battle, right now!"

Balled up paper was flying and harsh words were thrown. Hearing that Grace was invited, rather than accepted, sparked jealous tendencies that, in turn, made them both resent Grace and fear her. Even if they wanted to, challenging her would be an embarrassment to themselves. So, all they could really do was tell her off.

But if these insults weren't effective, then I could try and sell that, Henry had no romantic feelings for this outsider. Both, of which, are false.

Grace was backing behind her teacher, very cautiously and slowly. She has been just as scared to be here than anyone else. Henry felt bad for the poor girl. _Aww. That's cruel. She needs a friend._ The sophisticated and crushing, young boy, thought over his statement, before reaching his presumptuous conclusion.

_I can be that friend! And then maybe. Just maybe..._

A loud whistle reverberated, echoing its sharp, high-pitched shriek throughout everyone's eardrums. The room befell silent, paying attention to their instructor. "**GUYS!** You will not treat her any differently. If anything, you can learn a thing or two, from this young lady! Now. If anyone isn't too scared to befriend a wonderful little girl, then she will sit next to you!"

Seamlessly no one volunteered to have a Unovian sit by her. There were barely empty desks, around. Only a few remained. Henry tried to find some way, **ANY** way, so that the "Love of His Life" can set her body closer to him.

However, Henry had second thoughts on approaching this matter. _Grace has no friends. Every lesser student was jealous of her talent. If I sacrifice my desk for her, she'll notice me and we can be friends. This is the first step. I have to make that leap of faith._ It was a ridiculous plan, but one nonetheless.

Henry closed his eyes and lifted his arm from his wooden top. _You can do this, Henry._

**"HEY! YOU-WHO?! YO- HERE. LIKE RIGHT HERE- GRACE**!" Rebecca beat Henry to the punch. She was tapping on an empty desk, prancing around like some souped-up idiot. _There was an empty desk and I didn't notice it... **DARN IT!** My love is blinding me from the facts._

Grace was wide-eyed to discover, an indication of human-life that was willing to accept her, from nowhere.** "HEY. ELLIOT. OPEN DESK. YOUR NAME ON IT! DON'T BE SHY..."**

"Er... Grace, you can go sit by the enthusiastic Rebecca, screaming at the top of her lungs..." _**NO**. My chance, it slipped through my fingers. How could I be so blind?** I'M RUINED.**_

"**YES**!" Rebecca yanked back her arm and fist, triumphantly. "**COME ON, SLOWPOKE. GET UP HERE!"**

Mr. Graze started up again. "I didn't have time to plan for the rest of the first day, therefore you may talk and chit-chat until the end of this period. Remember to be kind and courteous to everyone!"

Grace smiled and ascended a couple levels of the seating, firming her behind on the empty desk, next to Rebecca. Henry was jealous of the position, his colleague was in, literally. It was both a rush and a disappointment to be separated from his love, by one girl.

The girl approached the desk next to Rebecca, with her Robin and Fireball soon following behind in her footsteps. Rebecca yanked her hand and pulled it towards her. "Hi, Grace. I'm Rebecca. We're going to be such awesome friends" As is Rebecca, she was squeezing the small life, Grace was holding onto.

"H-h-h hi... ni-nniice to meet you.." Rebecca lifted her petite body off the ground and swung her around like a human pendulum. "You're squeezing me, pretty hard..." Grace was promptly let go by her weird, but strangely cool, new friend.

"**OH**! I'm sorry. It happens," _Just tell her Henry. The worst she can say is no._ Rebecca jerked Henry over to Grace and there he could see her deep, green eyes and perfect skin, which only made matters, for Henry, worse.

_She's on another level than me, how can she ever accept me?_

"Uh... **HM**, um. Hey, Grace. I'm Henry," Henry started to laugh, in a scared and nervous manner. Grace snickered.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, " Grace recognized the two Pokémon hanging by her desk and grabbed the bird in one hand and wrapped the other one, around her neck. "This is my partner, Quilava" She petted the erupting flame, around her neck. She then held out her Robin in Henry's eyes. "This is the Pokémon, I just got, when I got here. He's a Fletchling. I call him Robin!"

"That's so cool! You have **TWO** Pokémon. I'm a bit jealous," Rebecca was steadily lifting the spirits of the young girl. At this rate, she will ignore me.

Henry tried to ease his way into the conversation, as much as he made it awkward. Grace blushed at the compliment and giggled. "So.. You want to see my Pokémon?"

The boy tapped on his elbow and patted his body. "Okay, buddy. Time to get up!" Rebecca was slightly weirded out.

"Don't you need a Pokéb-"

"He's coming out!" A bulge, showed itself and began crawling around Henry's skin, scurrying across this elbow to his chest, then to the surface of his back and finally, revealed itself on top of Henry's gelled hair.

The creature was a very tiny, spider-like Pokémon. It was fuzzy and yellow. It had big, buggy, blue eyes. The four stubs on its legs were also a neon blue color and the Pokémon forehead were marked with shiny blue spots.

"Gah. It's so cute!" Rebecca nudged the Pokémon small head with a single fingernail, making the little guy snicker and grin.

"It's a Joltik" Grace, being from Unova, recognized this tiny bug, almost instantaneously. When Henry felt the top of his head being poked at and ruffled by Grace, he blushed. "There's a place in Unova called the Chargestone Cave. You find these little guys, everywhere."

_So Joltik's from Unova? In that regard, we're similar. _Rebecca pulled out her PokéGear and used the Pokédex feature to record the Joltik:

_"Joltik: The Attaching Pokémon. Pokédex Entry: 595. Joltik that live in cities have learned a technique for sucking electricity from the outlets in houses."_

**"O-M-G.** That's priceless," Grace soon found that Rebecca was making direct eye-contact with her. "**YOU HAVE** to tell me all there is to know about Unova. Like, what's the food like? I heard there were movies, a tournament" She took a gargantuan gasp.

"**MUSICALS**?! Grace, don't keep us in the dark like this. **TELL US!"**

"Don't you think she doesn't be hounded by you?" A voice behind them, said. Henry turned around to find Stephanie, raising her head from her desk. It seems as if she was asleep, while everyone was talking. Stephanie turned her head and snarled at Grace. "My name's Stephanie"

"Hey, Stephanie! I wouldn't mind talking Unova, but probably after class is finished, since there's so much to talk about!"

The violent grumble alerted the surrounding students. Rebecca sat there, embarrassed. "I have to go use the bathroom. You guys have fun!" Rebecca rushed straight forward, out the door of Mr. Graze's.

When you think you could stand, to have a chance to talk with your crush, it usually doesn't go as expected. The same thing happened with Henry whenever he spoke out to Grace.

"So... Henry, where you from?"

"Right here in good-old Estino! Er, not saying that Unova's bad or anything! **SORRY**, if I hurt your feelings!" Henry was shaking; His hands were jittering, uncomfortably on top of his desk, manifesting an unpleasant arrangement of annoying taps and slaps.

"Are you okay, Henry?" Quilava and Fletchling stared oddly at the nervous kid. She's on to me. Have to think of something.

"**OF COURSE, I'M OKAY. WHY WOULDN'T I BE? I'M THIRTEEN, I'M PRACTICALLY AN ADULT!"** Little to Henry's knowledge, this didn't alleviate things, whatsoever. In fact, Grace was more creeped out and concerned for his well-being. She needed to just play along.

"Oh. I'm twelve, so I guess I'm one of the youngest... Which I guess can be weird for some..." _She's around my age. Maybe it could work out. I can see it now. A nice home in Unova. Two kids. One boy. One girl. Henry Jr. And Alexia. They'll both have her green eyes and my black hair. And then every day, she'll come to the League, with the whole family and we can have picnics by the beach. Just me, the kids, and Grace..._

**_It was meant to be._**

Henry was so entranced in his hopeful fantasies, that he didn't notice anything Grace had told him, although he was completely caught in both her eyes. When he snapped back to his senses, the girl finished her sentence.

"This place might be a real, neat place. At least I know, I can count on you, when it counts. Thanks, Henry!"

_**BIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG**_. Everyone shot up from their desk and proceeded out the door. Grace grabbed her two Pokémon, following the lead of everyone else. "Bye, Henry! Hope we get to talk again soon!" _What did she tell me? **DANGIT**. I was too busy dreaming, that I shut her out._

Stephanie descended the seating levels, rubbing back Henry's shiny, black hair.

"_**Way to go, Romeo**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Hour and Forty-Five Minutes Later...<strong>_

"School ends at 12:00 and students may want to explore. It should only take you an hour, if everything goes right!" Kuro was mocking his employer, grudging his feet through the dirt. "Pfft. Please. We've been out here for HOURS!"

Currently, Kuro was trapped within a forest. There were "Elephant Ears" and tall blades of blue-green grass. The sun did not want to shine down past the scaling, oak trees. Of course, he saw his share of Pokémon. There was an overabundance of Grass, Bug, and Normal-type Pokémon. The Oddish pranced around and the bugs slithered. Pokémon played, ate, fought for supremacy. The casual, normal stuff you see wild Pokémon do.

"What can possibly be so dangerous about this place?" Kuro asked his Ampharos, who was most easily, the largest thing in the forest, currently.

"Amp. Amph?" Ampharos shrugged its sleek shoulder and held its flippers high.

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect you to know, either. But it seems rather, contradictory, that she sends us here to find dangerous stuff and report it on slips, when I can finish the job, right here," Kuro stared at his papers, he had been tasked of filling out.

It was blank.

_What if I just write them, there's nothing interesting. Then they can't castrate me for it._

"Amph. You got a pen, on you?" Amph nodded her head "No"

"What do you mean, you don't have one? I thought I told you to grab one on the way out!" Ampharos adjudged her own flippers to Kuro, making note of the obvious.

"Oh yeah, you don't have thumbs or anywhere to carry it with. Hopefully, I have a writing utensil, in my pocket," Hoodies are a good place to hide senseless things that may come, in handy later. That or you just forget about whatever you shoved in there and lose it anyways. Unfortunately, the latter was the reality for Kuro.

He dug in his worn-out hoodie pockets and felt nothing but paper wrappers, he should've dumped away, years ago. "Nope. Don't have a single thing, on me, except paper and other trash," Kuro sighed, squinting at the "_Report_" Papers, he was assigned to fill out. _This sucks, major time_.

"Now, when I get back. They're going to laugh at me some more," As then, Kuro sparked a magnificent idea. He dropped to his knees and ravaged through the dirt.

"Ampharos?" The Pokémon questioned its master.

"Yep! The 'soldiers' have been up and down this place for years! There has to be an occasion, where someone dropped a pen or something"

"Amphi- Ampha- Amp..." She contested to Kuro's downright sanity. _Ampharos doesn't understand. She's just a Pokémon._

"Laugh at me, now and question my tactics, but there has to be one, **SOMEWHERE**!" Kuro dug around, keeping his nose in the dirt and eyes on the prize.

He crawled to a new section of the island. The sun rayed fluorescently and there were noticeably fewer trees. Grass was overflowing with nutrients and water. The trees, when there were some, had sap oozing out their valuable holes. This was odd, since when Kuro looked behind him, the area behind him was riddled with jungle. The way that this island was sectioned, so when he stepped a few feet, the climate drastically altered was anything but normal in nature.

Not that Kuro was complaining. The sun made everything easier to see. He could scour the dirt at a more hasty paste, without fear of missing out on something. Kuro picked up the pace, leaving Ampharos to stare out into space with curiosity.

The duo continued to find a way to report their findings of nothing, when they approached a riverbed. It flowed effortlessly and gave a sense of pristine serenity. Psyduck and other, bipedal Water-types were splashing around, showing off and doing whatever wild Pokémon do.

_This feels nice. I can see why people would sit here and just watch_. He and Ampharos sat by each other, watching the continuous stream of water, resonate to a lone canopy, which would most likely proceed to a delta.

"Isn't this nice. No kids. No annoying stuff. Just me and you, buddy, watching the effortless river. I can get used to this island, if I did this every day."

"Ampharos..." She said in complete awe.

"Yep. "Ampharos", indeed..." Suddenly, Kuro saw something odd sitting the river. He sat the small stack of papers down on the earth.

Like a moth to the flame, Kuro was attracted to the light, reflecting off a certain metallic, stick. He carefully crawled to it, digging his feet in the pact dirt, so that he didn't tumble onto the river below.

_ Steady..._

He reached for the stick.

_Steady..._

His tips of his fingernails were bumping the ends of the stick.

_**GOT IT!**_

Kuro snatched the small stick, leaving himself to hang over the water current. "Hey, Ampharos. Pull me up!" Ampharos extended her flippers at the young man, allowing leeway to take ahold of it. "Okay. Yank me up!"

"**AMPH**!" With one quick and powerful jerk, Kuro was back on dry land, wiping away the dirt from his tan hoodie.

"Thanks! And look-" Kuro held up a small, black metallic ink pen in Ampharos's dolphin face. "You told me, I was crazy and that I was being irrational. **BUT WHO'S IRRATIONAL NOW**?!"

Ampharos jeered its head down. "Amp-am, Ampharos?"

"The "I Told You So" dance can come later. We need to write this report!" Kuro graciously clicked the cap of the black ink pen and sprouted a cone-shaped pointer with a black substance, leaking at the tip._ Okay, let's write the best report, they will ever see, in their miserable lives._

Kuro slammed his pen on the paper, but as he did, something obstructed his focus. A tongue to be exact. A long, red tongue attached itself to Kuro's pen and yanked it backwards. _**WHAT THE-**_

The Behavioral Advisor turned around to find a small, green chameleon, with his tongue full of that pen. _Kecleon? What's that doing, here?_

The Kecleon stared deep into Kuro and Ampharos's eyes. It blinked twice. "Come on, little thing. Just give it back and we won't have-" The little chameleon fled and Kuro frowned. _They always run. We're not playing this game._

"Ampharos. Take it down with Thunder!" **Ampharos sent a surge of electricity into the sky, darkening it, with an ominous cloud. A yellow bolt flashed down on the tiny Pokémon, shocking it with more than enough energy, to instantaneously _faint_ it.**

Kuro's Walkie-Talkie fuzzed. "Kuro, what's the deal? School is almost ending and you have to be here to give the report!" Mina complained, making him remember what his goal was in the first place.

"Sorry. I had a run-in with a Kecleon and-"

"Kecleon? Eliza released one in the wild, when it snuck on a boat. Can you do her favor and take it back to the academy?"

"**WHAT AM I, A DELIVERY-BOY**?!" Mina Iightly laughed underneath her breath. When he looked at a white fog, Kuro saw a little kid. She had dark, brown skin and a brown curly Afro, which hung a couple inches off her head. She had on some sort of red shirt and black sweatpants. Next to her was a bear Pokémon with a yellow ring plastered on his belly.

"Mina... I'll talk to you, later..." Kuro shut down his device and placed in his pocket. Afterwards, he folded up the papers and shoved them into his hoodie pockets. Ampharos made eye-contact and nodded. _Isn't she out of school, a bit early?_

The girl and the Ursaring ran off into the distance. Strangely, she was heading back into the infested forest. Kuro and Ampharos were in hot pursuit, chasing her through massive bushes and the overabundance of trees.

But they were not in the direction of the academy. They were traveling in an offbeat path, unfamiliar to Ampharos and Kuro. The girl knew where she was going all too well. _Who is she? As the Student Behavioral Advisor, I have to get to the bottom of this. Maybe, I might get paid extra for this job. One can only hope._

She stopped and the mysterious fog cleared. Kuro was standing before a large chasm that had a body of water down at the deep end. This was a long fall, if anyone were to fall. _Is she trying to get across? Why here?_

The girl stood idly by her Ursaring, facing the chasm, away from Kuro and his partner. "You're a bit nosy, aren't you, Kuro?" _How does she know my name? She may be dangerous._ He needed to quickly think of something to say, as this may end up deciding his fate.

"What do you mean, by that, I don't follow?!" Kuro groaned, ready to instigate an attack. Ursaring's talons grew twice its size, and grew white and sharper. Kuro squinted before backing up. _**CRAP!**_

"**Ampharos**!" Kuro cried out.

_**"THAT MEANS STOP FOLLOWING ME**_!" Ursaring tried to slash through the two bodies, but failed as they both ducked down. He didn't cut those two up, but sliced three trees in half, collapsing them completely. _Woah. That was close. She really just tried to kill me. If I didn't duck, we'd both be.._

Kuro was panting. "Aren't you a student? It wouldn't be wise to strike at me, like that, kid! Unless you have a death wish" She nodded her head and laughed.

"Akaya. You're completely and hopelessly wrong..." She showed Kuro, her Pokéball. It had the trademark plate that the ELPTA was known for. But instead of being its brilliant and pristine gold...

**It was completely black**.

_**"Battling you would be a death wish, correct?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Henry had developed feelings for this new girl, whose experience is giving her trouble in making new friends. But that didn't stop Rebecca. Will Henry get over these trivial feelings to just say something? Will Rebecca and Grace, hit it off, in a glourious friendship? Who is this little girl and how dangerous can she be? Can Kuro make it out, alive and well? ALL THAT AND MORE...<strong>

_**NEXT TIME ON ELPTA **_(The Missing)


	23. Chapter 20: The Missing

_**A/N**: This took me, all day to write! So you better like- I mean- I hope you guys enjoy it. If I were to say anything, this chapter wasn't meant for the sole purpose of battling, so please don't complain, that it was short ^_^. You have a whole chapter about Kuro, so sorry if you expected this to have focus on every other character! This chapter really opens the doors for what I do! So with that all and done... ENJOY :)_

_**Thanks to GreenSonic, TheFinalElements, and Siris The Ender Mage for their reviews**_!

* * *

><p>"Battling you, would be a death wish, correct?"<p>

Kuro cringed at the sight of the ball. She wasn't supposed to be here, yet here she is, running and battling, as it never happened. The black plate symbolizes a trainer's loss of rights, in other terms, she's a fugitive. Although petite, she was incredibly dangerous, there was no way around it...

He had to battle her. _It's been a while, since I was in a high stakes situation, like this._

"So being a fugitive, makes you a badass, all of a sudden?" He smirked, melancholy, showing his willingness and false bravado. "Maybe, I should get in on that!"

The girl finally decided to face her opponent. Her eyes were blood-red and her pupils were as dark as the night sky. There was a peculiar black ring around her left eye that had two black lines sticking out at opposite ends of the mark. It was an unusual mark. _Is she part of some sort of tribe?_

She smirked, showing off her intimidating fangs that stuck out of her fiendish mouth. "Don't get so cocky, Kuro. You might make me, actually like you!" She giggled wickedly, staring at her Pokéball. "In a way, this Pokéball makes me different from all of the students. Of course, you call them 'soldiers', but what do I know?"

Kuro started to get serious. This girl is scary, I need to know more about her. He wiped that cocky attitude of his face. "How do you know this? In fact, why are you here?"

The girl clinched her Pokéball. Ursaring was standing over her, tall and proud. He seemed more amped for a fight than the both of them. "You see, I have my own plans, with my own people, with my own aspirations, in mind. This requires me to have a pristine knowledge of all my potential opponents, which includes you!"

_What a cop-out answer_. "Look, I don't care how small and innocent, you appear. You're coming with me, I have a lot of questions," She snickered wildly, completely rejecting the Behavioral Advisor's statement.

"Over my dead body!" Kuro simpered, smiling his cocky grin._ So, this is how we're gonna play?! Fine by me._

"We can make arrangements." The girl stretched her elbows and arms behind her large, curly Afro, then bent and got her legs in shape.

"I'll take back, what I said about you. I do like you!" She tapped Ursaring's ring on his stomach with her Pokéball and the Pokémon balled his fists, ready to knock their heads clean off.

"Gah. I'm touched. Don't we all like me, though?" The young girl sniggered. _I can't believe, I'm smooth talking with a little girl. The things I do for this job._

"Oh, Kuro. It's a shame that I'll have to dispose of your body. You wouldn't be that bad of a friend to hang out with!"_ Geez, friend zoned by someone potentially a lot younger than you. Damn. Need to step your game, up..._

"Ursaring!" Her partner growled. She pointed at Ampharos and Kuro, backed against three, severed trees. _Here it comes. Let's see if I've gotten any rustier._

"Kill them both!" Ursaring's talons grew in size, once more, taking baby steps over to them. Ampharos and Kuro stared at each other, nodding. They were both thinking the same thing.

_**"SLASH! LET'S GO**_!" Ursaring brought his heavy claws down. Kuro leaped to the right, Ampharos jumped to the left, and Slash cut through the forest, leaving a small trench in the middle of the battle field.

* * *

><p><em>? <strong>(Ursaring)<strong> vs. Kuro **(Ampharos)**_

When they dodged the attack, Kuro thought over his opponent. _Ursaring. Normal-Type. Weak to Fighting. Immune to Ghost. Its highest base stat is his Attack and everything else is meh._

**Ursaring came charging at the Pokémon again, with a follow-up strike.**_ If I focus on my Defenses, then I'm good._

"_Ampharos. Use Discharge!"_ **Ursaring was on its tail, ready to land the fatal blow. As then, Ampharos's light on her head glowed, gathering electricity before firing a weak ring of voltage.**

"_Ursaring. Jump back and dodge it_!" **Before the ring of Discharge struck him, Ursaring dug the claws on his feet and lunged itself off the ground, letting the attack grow underneath it. The Discharge fizzled when the bear hit the ground, near his trainer.**

Kuro knew exactly what he was doing. "Ampharos. Cotton Guard!" **Seamlessly, out of nowhere, white balls of fluff, attached itself to Ampharos's smooth skin. When all the cotton was present in her body, they all rematerialized, hardening itself into plates of steel.**

_Interesting. He used that chance to make Ursaring retreat from Slash. Ampharos and Ursaring are tied for speed, so he won't be miraculously getting out the way of my attacks, if they are set up properly._

"_What's the matter? Your slashes don't look so tough now, do they?! We can make this easier on the both of us, if you come with me!"_ Kuro bragged. _I can't allow him to set up another Cotton Guard, or I'm boned._

_Ampharos. Electric-Type. Weak to Ground. Perfect. "Trust me, Kuro. We haven't even gotten started! Ursaring, use **Earthquake**!"_

"_URSARING_!" **The gigantic bear punched the floor and cracked the surface of the forest, creating Fissures, as they all led up to Ampharos.** _Crap! I need to do something fast._

_"Ampharos. Get in the air_!" With** all of its might, the electric dolphin sprung into the air, avoiding an instant loss. That was close. Kuro looked down near Ursaring, who was watching his opponent float in the air.** Down below his opponents was a slab of soaking wet mud.

_Mud. Mud needs Water and Water conducts electricity. I can get both of them, right now. "Ampharos. Thunder!"_ **As before, the sky got dark and a bolt of electricity surged down at the Ursaring. However, as part of his plan, the Thunder purposely avoided it, aiming at the wet sludge, next to it.**

**Before the strike hit the mud, the girl took one long leap to the side, avoiding electrocution.** She placed her palm over her mouth, yawning.

_"I wasn't born, yesterday, you idiot. Did you really think that'd work. Sometimes, I wonder, how you even became staff,_" She sassed. "_Ursaring, go ahead and use Slash, again!"_

**Ursaring grinded his clawnails together and lunged itself at the Ampharos, taking one full jump.** _"Ampharos. Take the hit!"_

_I used Cotton Guard, so this Slash can't kill her. Hopefully._ **Instead of evading it, Ampharos stood still with her flippers covering the vulnerable parts of her face. Ursaring dragged his feet on the dirt, letting the inertia do the rest of the movement, while he prepared for another strike.**

The young girl was awfully confused. _He's not trying to dodge the attack. Could it be because of Cotton Guard? **"Ursaring, put everything you have in this strike!"**_

**The Pokémon sliced through the air, connecting its foul claws against Ampharos's hard skin.** "_**URSARING**_!" The bear Pokémon screamed, as it invested all of its muscle mass into that attack.

**However, it couldn't manage to slice through the Pokémon and end its life. Instead, it knocked Ampharos back a few feet, tumbling and somersaulting into a tree. Ursaring leaped back to his master.** Kuro heard the sound of clapping hands.

"_Not bad, Kuro. You used Cotton Guard, so Ampharos didn't die, if it took a Slash. You have very good battling instincts. But I wonder..."_

_"And that is?"_

_"What's your fourth move? You've shown me Cotton Guard, Thunder, and Discharge. Why don't you tell me, and I'll save you the trouble of making you suffer," This chick is crazy. She's only shown me Slash and Earthquake. And she'll probably stick to those two moves._

"_Nah. I'm good. Maybe I'll tell you, if you give up, now,"_ Kuro offered. It was the simplest way out this mess. He didn't know how skilled she was; Even with using two moves, this was one of the most intense battles, Kuro has been in.

She sighed, annoyed._ "You're awfully persistent. But fine, be that way. This battle won't last much longer to begin with, anyways..."_

The mysterious girl reached inside her shirt and revealed a purple orb, filled with Black Sludge and other dangerous fluids. "Ursaring. Catch," She tossed the orb in his large hands. **Ursaring took this opportunity and clinched it beneath his fist.**

"_Shit. You're can't be serious.._." Kuro mumbled underneath his breath, nervously. _If that's what I think, I'm in some deep dodo._ **Ursaring's aura turned into a dark purple, making him cringe underneath the pressure.**

"_Yes, Kuro. I know what you're thinking. That's a Toxic Orb. Do the math. Ursaring's Attack Stat is **130.** Guts boost his attack by **50%**..."_

Kuro laughed. "_Sorry. I'm not good with math..."_

"_I'll tell you. Ursaring's Attack is now **195**, higher than more than a few, legendary Pokémon. Which translates to your death, in approximately, let's say, fifteen seconds!"_

_Great. If I stall her out, then Ursaring will succumb to Poison. If not, I'll have to..._

_"Ursaring. Earthquake, one last time_!" **Ursaring decked the ground beneath him, creating a more violent fissure with the dirt, solidifying and creating small spikes, shooting off the ground. The earth shook more vicious than before.**

**The Earthquake is more violent, but it's moving at the same speed.** "_Ampharos, leap to the right!_" **Before it was struck, Kuro's fighter dodged it by jumping to the right.** She smirked, claiming her victory.

Gotcha. "_Ursaring. Finish it... **Slash**!_" The Pokémon talons grew, even larger than last time. The blade curved into the palm of its hand, like a scythe. It was colored a striking purple with black, running at the ends. **Ursaring rushed with no hesitation at the Ampharos, who was sitting helplessly backed against the forest front. **

"_**AMPHAROS! DUCK!"**_

"_**URSARING**_!" **Ursaring was inching at her head, and sliced. Ampharos, barely, dodged the attack by crouching downwards. The blade cuts through an entire area of trees, like it was hot butter. For a half-quarter mile radius, there was absolutely nothing but severed trees and forestry. **_Ursaring destroyed a portion of the forest with one blow. That's insane!_

_Holy crap! No amount of Cotton Guards can save her from something like that_. **He looked upon the Ursaring, surprised to see Ampharos with fast reflex. Ampharos was lying against the wall, with one clear shot at his stomach.**

_Now's my chance. "Ampharos. Now! **Dragon Pulse!**_" **With one clear shot, Ampharos shot a bluish purple beam of radiance, in the center of Ursaring's chest, striking him in his ring marking.**

"_**Urrrraaaa**_!" **The bear was shot into the sky, pushing him back to his trainer, nearly toppling them, off the chasm and into the trench below.**

_Dragon Pulse? Why would he use that, unless-_ The conclusion she was met with, even shocked her, a bit. There was little doubt in her mine, why he had Dragon Pulse, as a fourth move. _Of course, that has to be it._

**Ursaring could barely stand from taking both, that Pulse and the aftereffects of the poison.** "_U-r-sa-**RING**!_" It was starting to become, more livid than ever. It couldn't take the pressure of losing to something like Ampharos.

_"What, you still want more, buddy? Then bring it!_" Kuro taunted the Pokémon._ I guess, she forced me to use it. Oh well, she'll regret pushing me over the edge._

"_Ursaring. Stop it. This battle is over. We lost..._" **The girl held out her "locked" Pokéball and captivated her Ursaring, _forfeiting_ the match.**

_**Kuro (Ampharos) wins!**_

* * *

><p>"What. You give up?" <em>I knew she couldn't handle me.<em>

She crossed her arms and looked down that chasm below. Kuro knew this was the perfect opportunity to catch her, but he wanted answers, first. Legitimate answers. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I knew I lost once you used Dragon Pulse," she addressed in a cold emotion.

"And how come? Came to your senses?" But to Kuro's surprise, she objected those claims.

"You're an idiot. Why would a normal Ampharos, run Dragon Pulse and Cotton Guard in the same moveset?!"_ If I was mistaken, I'd think I was talking to Mina, right now. I'm not an idiot._

"Maybe because I like those moves?" Kuro tried to put on a confused act, but she was not buying the lies, as he thought, she would.

"I knew you were going to **Mega Evolve** your Ampharos, the moment you used that move. That's why you were so hesitant to use it," _She's far more observant than I anticipated. Just by my moveset, she knew I had the potential to **Mega Evolve**, whenever I wanted to._

"You're pretty smart to have figured that out, by just observing Ampharos's moveset"

"It's called observational skills. Once I deduced that, I knew I couldn't win," She stared over the cliff's edge and growled. "You've been awfully nosy, reading my aural signatures to find out my personal information. So if you know my name, then call me by it!"

Yet, she seemed to possess psychic capabilities. Kuro was reading her signatures to find out anything about her. He needed to act as though he didn't know anything, when in reality, he did. "Okay, Tetrin. I want answers. If you lost your rights and became a fugitive, then why are you here?!"

Tetrin showed off her fangs, in an intimidating grin. "That's for you to find out. It would boring, if I told you, everything. Now would it?" Kuro frowned, and drew near Tetrin, ready to smack her, in her smug face.

"You have no right to be speaking. Tetrin, you don't have a choice! Tell me, or I'll have Ampharos send a shockwave, down your spine!" Tetrin let out, a high-pitched laughter that could creep out any Pokémon, prancing in the forest. _This little brat. She thinks she's so powerful because she was expelled._

"Are you serious?!" Tetrin placed her finger on Kuro's chest, raising it up to his face, flicking his nose. "You may have the ability to do that, but wouldn't you be destroying your only lead?" Kuro sighed and backed away, leaving her the personal space, she was entitled to. "Didn't Mina, tell you? You need evidence to prove a case."

Kuro balled his fists, growling and twitching. "_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**_

"You can say that I'm an apparition. Or you can say that I'm no one..." Her eyes grew redder and her voice became imbued with murder and bloodlust. "But I know who you are, Kuro Akaya. A lab rat for Redwood, a house pet for Eliza, and Mina's new chew toy. Your sister is Fye Akaya. And you have a large resentment for the academy. You don't know, who you are and where you'll be. _Technically, our aspirations are the same, Kuro_. _**You are no more a monster- no- a shadow than me**_!"

She stepped one foot off the chasm, and her body was left hanging off the cliff. Kuro had a nonplussed expression on his face, but he knew that whoever Tetrin was, she wasn't to be trusted. Tetrin looked back at the Student Behavioral Advisor, one last time.

"Can you deliver a message for me? Tell everyone on staff to stop sticking their noses, in a business, that doesn't involve them. If anyone continues to chase after us, not only will you all pay, but everyone in that academy will be in the crossfire!" Tetrin edged off the cliff, ready to leap. Kuro ran up and grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling off.

Before Kuro could pull her back, forcefully, Tetrin shoved him away, to be caught by his panting Ampharos. "This includes you, Kuro. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious, Fye, now do we?"

_That little bastard. I'll kill her, if she touches Fye!_

"While you're at it, tell Mina, I said "Hi". She knows me, quite vividly!"

Kuro shot up and ran towards her. "Tootles. I'll be seeing you again, soon!" Before Kuro had a chance to catch up, she had already made the jump. When Kuro stared into the abyss of the chasm...

There was nothing there but a streaming river. _Dammit. She got away_. Kuro didn't hear a splash, signaling she hit the bottom. _That's odd. I can't sense her Aura, either._

"Ampharos. Hand me a rock or something!" Ampharos picked up a pebble, that was lying around during the battle and gave it to Kuro. He stared dead at the chasm and tossed the rock. Afterwards, he held out his ear and awaited some sound.

_Splash_. It was faint, but it ruled out the possibility of an afterimage of some sort. He decided to consult his Walkie-Talkie and the people that wait at the office.

"**KURO! WHY DID YOU TURN IT OFF! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU.** Sorry, just hurry up. It's thirty minutes until the lunch bell rings. What were you doing?" _Hopefully, she has an answer to all of this._ Kuro sighed.

"I ran into this girl. She was expelled and her name is Tetrin. By the way, she says "Hi". Oddly, she had her Pokémon with her. We battled and she escaped. That's pretty much, it," There was a long pause of seamlessly nothing, before Kuro could hear the muffled-up sighing from her side.

"Shit. This is what I was afraid of. Kuro, don't pursue her. Just come back, here. I have a lot to explain, when you get back. Just... Be careful, okay?"

"Right!" Kuro looked at Ampharos and smiled, nervously. He was covering the Walkie-Talkie with his hand, so Mina couldn't hear him.

_**"Ampharos. We still have a report, to write, and a Kecleon, to catch! We are so screwed!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifteen Minutes Later, at the Administrative Office...<strong>_

Kuro was standing before Professor Redwood, who had her arms folded on the desk. He handed her the stack of papers, that he didn't fill out. Or at least barely. When she flipped through the documents, Redwood was genuinely confused.

"Why is there nothing filled out, on these papers?" Kuro held a hand behind his head and laughed in an equally confused and bewildered manner. _Might as well, come out with it._

"There was nothing, too dangerous, in that place. I didn't think it needed reporting!" The headmaster shrugged.

"Alright. That's fine!" She tossed the papers, in one of her drawers. Kuro's eyebrows furrowed and he started to twitch.

"W-w-w-what?! Are you telling me that I searched the entirety of this island, ran back, got lost, nearly drowned myself for a pen, got harassed by a Kecleon, found some girl, chased the girl, nearly got **KILLED** by the girl, battled her, got threatened, then went back to catch the Kecleon, rushed back over to the academy and I didn't have to do anything in the middle, in the first place?!"

"Yeah. I said it'd only take an hour, if everything goes right. You did extra work. But laws say, that I need to pay your troubles, as I do for overtime, so you will be compensated, properly!"

"Better..." Kuro mumbled. Mina and Eliza stepped into her office, behind Kuro. "So is the whole gang, here?"

Eliza smiled. "**YEP**!"

Mina closed the office doors and locked them. Redwood sighed before beginning. "Good. I've called all three of you here, to discuss, to Kuro, exactly who he ran into. This is the least we can do, for buying us, a bit more time. The floor's yours, Kuro. Ask away!"

_Hmm... Redwood's being open, for once. Can't squander this opportunity_. He got himself in a serious demeanor and breathed out, composing himself.

"First Question. This is more for Mina, but _**who's Tetrin and how do you two, know each other?"** _Mina sat down on top of Headmaster Redwood's desk, folding her legs together.

"When I attended this academy, as a student... Tetrin was my roommate. Her starter was a Teddiursa and we always battled, as both Rivals and Friends. I was more cold and demanding, and Tetrin was the more spontaneous and happy one, always willing to accept people..."

"She must of had some sort of big sister, mentality for you, right?" Mina scrunched up her face.

"Don't let appearances fool you; Tetrin is seventeen, soon to be eighteen. She's barely younger than us." And all of a sudden, the flirting that she was doing alongside Kuro, didn't seem so out of place and odd.

"Anyway, I couldn't stand her, at first. She was always too giddy and at times, extremely vain. She would always force into awkward situations and try to tell me to "lighten up". But after around a year or so, she grew on me. We'd go everywhere together and we became really good friends,"

Eliza was up, in Mina's personal space. "Then what happened?" She slightly nudged the Guidance Counselor away before she continued.

"Let's just say, she hung out with the wrong crowd and she went down a path, that I didn't agree with. So we ended up hating each other. Ultimately, she got expelled and never left the island, becoming a fugitive. Anything else?" _So Tetrin is the smaller, spontaneous, and more murdeous version of Mina. Got it._

Kuro didn't really come prepared for something, like this. It seems to always happen. A person would want something and when the time came and they get a chance, they don't come prepared. So you would do, what any sensible person would do...

Wing it.

"What about that black mark on her eye?"

Redwood took it upon herself to take that question. "That marking is the mark of 'The Missing'. And before you say anything else, let me explain, who The Missing is..."

Eliza chimed in before Redwood had a chance to. "_**The Missing**_ are an elite group of students, who all, ultimately, got expelled. They mainly train with their designated starters!"

"If that's the case, they should be a piece of cake!" Kuro concluded with a self-satisfied attitude. Mina nodded her head.

"Remember, their starters are so, well-trained, that Pokémon, like Ursaring, can clear sections of a forest, humans and Pokémon, like it's heated butter," _Fair enough. No normal Ursaring, can do that_.

"Thanks, Eliza. But, let me continue. The Missing, like she said, were expelled, but they figured out a way to bypass the security protocols in their Pokéballs. They use this advantage, to turn to a life of crime. Mainly, large-scale theft and kidnapping for ransoms... Tetrin is part of that group..."

"So, what you're saying, is that they are a criminal organization comprised of expelled students?"

Mina shrugged and snickered. "In a nutshell, yeah!" Okay, so this is starting to come together, as odd, as it is.

"I don't think, I have any more questions, for right now. This is still, very new for me. Kuro stood up and headed for the door. "Can I count on you to answer any more questions, if I have them?"

Eliza yawned. "**YEPPITY YEP YERP**! We all need to be aware of this! If you see anyone, with that particular marking on their eye, or a black plated Pokéball, turn them in, 'k?"

"Got it. I'm heading out, now. Hopefully, Ampharos didn't wreck everything-"

"Kuro..." Mina drew close to Kuro's body and reached up to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks. We haven't got a lead on The Missing, in a while, so you deserve something for finding one of them and leaving in one piece. Especially, someone like Tetrin..."

Kuro rubbed his cheek. It was an odd feeling. For once, Mina wasn't hitting him, in the face or insulting his intelligence. "You're still an idiot for following her in the first place!" _Nevermind. She's still her same self._

_**BIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG**_. Mina leaped in the air, glad to have avoided that awkward situation, by heading straight for some lunch. "**YES! I'M STARVING!**"

And she's supposed to be the cold and demanding one compared to Tetrin. Kuro grinned at the good friend, he had with him, in case, something bad happened, as Tetrin ensued._ If only everyone in the academy was accepting, as she was, then this wouldn't be a bad place._

"_**Dammit**_. I totally owe Mina, fifty Pokébucks for kissing Kuro, on the cheek. I didn't think she'd do it!" Eliza said out loud. Kuro glowered.

_**"It was just a bet?!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tetrin revealed herself as part of a group called "The Missing". Who are they? What do they plan to do? What will be the catalyst of their actions? Will this myserious girl, prove a greater threat to the ELPTA than ever?! Is Tetrin and Mina's relationship foreshadowing things to come?! ALL THAT AND MORE...<strong>

_**NEXT TIME ON ELPTA**_ (Undecided Chapter Name)


	24. Small Break

**Ello, guys! Recently, I posted another story, here on FF. This story is Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Evolution of a Species. I began SYOC submisssions on that story and I suggest that you check it out. So for a little bit, I'll be halting ELPTA for this story. Probably for the first five chapters of that story, before I stop and come back. Besides, I got burned out and have major Writer's Block for the next chapter. **

I repeat, **_THIS IS TEMPORARY! I AM NOT STOPPING THE STORY, COMPLETELY._**

Thank you for being understanding ^_^


End file.
